Acte II : L'expérience d'amour
by Hesymi
Summary: Suite de Mon homme à moi. Règle 1 : pour sortir de son quotidien, tentez de nouvelles expériences. Règle 2 : pour y parvenir, faites confiance à vos amis. Règle 3 : oubliez les deux premières. Vivre ses fantasmes n'est toujours pas une bonne idée et Ryuken Ishida va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Zaraki/Ishida, Ikkaku/Hitsugaya, Urahara/Yumichika
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement :** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Couple :** Kenpachi x Ryuken

**Déroulement :** après la guerre d'hiver, Ichigo a conservé ses pouvoirs et vit une idylle avec Orihime. Grimmjow, Neliel et Stark sont en vie et en bonne santé !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Cette fiction est une séquelle de 'Mon homme à moi'. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à la lire, mais c'est quand même mieux ! J'ai adoré écrire sur ce couple, et pour ceux et celles qu'il rebuterait un peu, je ne me suis pas focalisée sur ces deux hommes puisque beaucoup d'autres personnages interviennent au fil de l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**23h00 - un bar dans Tokyo**

Ryuken connait Isshin Kurosaki depuis des lustres. Les meilleurs ennemis peuvent parfois faire les meilleurs amis et inversement. C'est peut-être ce qui définit le mieux ces deux hommes. Proches dans leur combat contre les hollows dans le passé, ils sont devenus proches d'une autre manière, à travers leur profession de médecin. Les formations et autres séminaires les amènent parfois à se rencontrer, comme aujourd'hui, où ils se retrouvent au bar du coin après avoir patiemment écouté un maître de conférences leur décrire dans les moindres détails, une nouvelle technique utilisée lors d'opérations chirurgicales.

- « Je te connais mieux que personne, Ryuken. Quelque chose te tracasse depuis quelque temps. Allez, dis tout à ton ami Isshin. »

- « Mon fils est gay »

- « Ah »

- « Son petit ami est un ancien espada »

- « Ah, quand même ! » Un regard lourd de reproches se pose alors sur Isshin qui ajoute innocemment : « Et comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

- « Uryuu me l'a présenté. »

- « Mais c'est merveilleux ça. Il te l'a officiellement présenté. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ton fils, Ryuken. Si, si, c'est bon garçon et bien élevé avec ça. »

- « Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule, Kurosaki ? »

- « Ryuken, tu me connais, tu sais bien que je ne me permettrais pas », répond Isshin, la main sur le cœur.

- « Il a l'air heureux. »

- « Qui ça ? L'espada ? »

- « Tu le fais exprès, Kurosaki ? »

- « Ah, tu parlais d'Uryuu. C'est une bonne chose, non ? Ryuken, tu sais bien qu'on n'élève pas nos enfants pour qu'ils suivent le chemin qu'on aurait tracé pour eux. On leur donne une base, et après, à eux de découvrir leur propre chemin. L'essentiel, c'est qu'ils soient heureux. »

- « Tu deviens philosophe avec l'âge, Kurosaki. » Ryuken porte son verre à sa bouche et vide le reste de liquide. L'alcool lui brûle la gorge. « Quelle aurait été ta réaction s'il s'était agi d'Ichigo ? », demande-t-il à son ami resté silencieux.

- « Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime profondément mon fils, et que je n'aurais pas aimé le perdre. Donc je suppose que je l'aurai accepté. »

Malgré le sérieux affiché pour une fois par son ami, Ryuken semble continuer à broyer du noir.

- « Il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ? » Le quincy aux cheveux blancs ne dit rien. « Ryuken, tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Cela concerne Uryuu ? », insiste l'ancien capitaine.

- « Je les ai vus. »

- « Tu les as vus ? Mais qui ça ? »

- « Uryuu et son espada »

- « Oui, oui, je sais, tu viens de me le dire. Uryuu te l'a officiellement…. »

- « Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je les ai surpris… enfin, tu vois… »

- « Ah non, je ne vois pas », répond aussitôt le brun qui semble complètement largué.

- « Je ne vais quand même pas de te faire un dessin, non ? », commence à s'énerver Ryuken.

Et tout à coup, la lumière s'allume dans le plafonnier qu'est la tête d'Isshin Kurosaki. Et malgré la menace que peut représenter un quincy en colère, il ose quand même lui demander avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil : « Et c'était comment ? »

- « Isshin, un jour, je jure que je te décocherai une flèche. Elle ne te sera peut-être pas fatale, mais je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit particulièrement douloureuse », lâche le quincy le regard mauvais.

- « Oh, comme tu y vas, Ryuken ! Il faut bien que je te pose des questions, tu ne me dis presque rien. »

- « Vraiment ? Parce que te révéler que mon fils est gay, que je l'ai vu s'envoyer en l'air avec son petit ami, et que ça m'a retourné, tu appelles ça ne rien te dire, Kurosaki ? »

- « Oooh ! Tu as aimé voir ? », demande un Isshin maintenant littéralement rayonnant.

- « ISSHIN ! », se met à hurler le quincy, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes vers eux.

- « Ryuken, garde ton calme. Bon, j'ai bien noté que tu étais chamboulé par cet acte sexuel. Je vais demander à Kisuke de te recevoir », lâche-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « Kurosaki, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ce shinigami banni vient faire là-dedans ? », demande un Ryuken qui a visiblement de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

- « Mais voyons, Kisuke sait tout sur tout. Il pourra certainement régler ton problème. »

Ryuken se prend alors la tête entre ces deux mains, en se demandant par tous les saints, ce qui lui a pris d'aller s'épancher sur l'épaule de ce taré de Kurosaki.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps - Soul Society, onzième division**

- « Kenny Kenny, pourquoi t'es tout triste ? »

- « J'veux l'primera mais ils l'ont collé à la treizième. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Ils ont mis un œil et un trou avec Capitaine qui tousse ! », s'écrie la fillette aux cheveux roses.

L'arrivée des espadas survivants avait comblé de bonheur Zaraki. Après le départ d'Ichigo, il se faisait une joie de pouvoir affronter le sexta et le primera en combat singulier, histoire de… bah histoire de passer le temps quoi ! Il s'était bien fritté un temps avec le bleuté mais celui-ci s'était vite lassé. Et puis lui aussi, il s'était barré dans le monde réel. Bien sûr, Zaraki avait essayé de faire jouer de toute son influence pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais comment dire ? Ses arguments n'avaient pas trouvé grâce aux yeux du vieux Yamaji. Il faut dire que « Jaggerjack doit rester pour qu'on puisse se bastonner », n'est pas en soi une raison suffisante.

Alors, le capitaine avait voulu se rabattre sur le primera. Et là, il y eût comme un hic. Car autant la hargne de Grimmjow pouvait le pousser à se battre juste pour le plaisir, autant la nonchalance de Coyote Stark le faisait fuir comme la peste le capitaine borgne. Ainsi débuta un petit jeu de cache-cache entre les deux hommes. Et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, ce jeu ne tourna pas à l'avantage du local, à savoir Zaraki, mais bien en faveur de l'espada. Etonnant n'est-ce pas, de constater que ce dernier soit capable d'échapper à la grosse brute, alors que son passe-temps favori, c'est de faire la planche sur un futon avec les yeux fermés. Bon, il est vrai que le sens inné de la désorientation de Zaraki pesa énormément dans la balance.

Cependant, ce que personne ne soupçonnait, c'est que, pour Zaraki, c'était devenu bien plus que la recherche d'un simple combat. Le charme du primera n'y était pas pour rien. Zaraki avait un besoin quasi vital de se confronter à plus fort que lui, c'est certain. Mais, dans le cas du primera, cela s'accompagna d'une attirance physique. Et le refus de l'autre l'émoustilla au plus haut point. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sentiment d'amour, parce que l'amour, ce n'est pas le truc de Zaraki. Non, lui ce qui le veut, c'est juste une bonne partie de baise, avec en prime un combat. Ou inversement.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, Yamaji lui a ordonné de cesser ce jeu stupide. La course incessante de Zaraki après Stark est en effet devenue en peu de temps l'attraction principale au Sereitei. Chacun choisissant son camp et tentant d'aider l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes, tout ça au détriment du travail courant. Le commandant Yamamoto a donc confié la garde de Stark au capitaine Ukitake et interdit à Zaraki de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de la treizième division.

D'où l'air abattu du féroce capitaine de la onzième.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard - Karakura, magasin d'Urahara**

Ryuken Ishida est assis en tailleur devant une tasse de thé, face à un Urahara dont la face est à moitié cachée par son éventail. Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard depuis près de vingt minutes. On pourrait penser à un duel, ou à '_je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette'_. Bref, à celui qui cède le premier a perdu. Mais en fait, du côté du quincy, il n'en est rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison, c'est qu'actuellement, il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au moyen de barrer ses fesses de là avec le plus de dignité possible.

C'est Urahara qui ouvre le feu : « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Ishida-san ? Isshin n'a pas été très clair. »

- « Et ça vous étonne ? »

- « Il est vrai Isshin-san est parfois un peu difficile à suivre », répond Urahara avec un léger sourire.

- « En fait, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez m'être d'un quelconque secours », décrète aussitôt le quincy en voulant se lever.

- « Si vous commenciez par m'expliquer quel est votre problème, Ishida-san ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais un problème ! », s'écrie Ryuken avant de se reprendre « C'est tout juste un… désagrément. »

- « Alors si ce n'est qu'un désagrément… »,

Ryuken stoppe son mouvement et se rassoit de mauvaise grâce. Il détourne la tête et reste silencieux.

- « Serait-il lié au fait que votre fils ait un espada pour amant, votre _désagrément_, Ishida-san ? »

Ryuken fixe désormais sur le vendeur son regard acéré, bien décidé à ne rien dire. Et Urahara a tout de suite compris que son hôte était passé en mode '_tu peux me torturer, je ne dirai rien'_. Il opte donc pour la provocation : « C'est l'homosexualité qui vous gêne, Ishida-san ? »

- « Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas homophobe ! »

En plein dans le mille. Avançant ses arguments comme les pièces sur un échiquier, l'homme au bob continue : « Mais c'est bien la relation de votre fils qui est à l'origine de votre désagrément ? »

- « On peut le dire… oui. » Ryuken hésite encore, puis il pousse un soupir. Il vient de décider de tout révéler à cet homme bizarre. « Un soir, je suis rentré à la maison. J'ai entendu des bruits étranges émanant de la chambre d'Uryuu, et par la porte entrebâillée, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient….qu'ils étaient en train de… enfin vous voyez. »

- « En effet, je vois », dit Urahara avec un petit rire.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Les yeux de Ryuken sont désormais semblables à deux dagues scintillantes. Pourtant, Urahara n'en a cure. Il poursuit : « Et ça vous a gêné de voir deux hommes faire l'amour ? »

- […] Ryuken baisse les yeux.

- « Ou alors, ça a réveillé en vous quelque chose ? »

- « Entendons-nous bien Urahara : je ne suis pas gay ! »

- « C'est aussi ce que disait votre fils. Bon, essayons de cerner un peu mieux votre désagrément, Ishida-san. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu de relations sexuelles ? »

- « De quoi je me mêle ! »

- « Oh, toutes mes excuses. Je ne parlais pas de relations homosexuelles, mais de relations avec une femme, vous savez ? »

- « De quoi je me mêle, ENCORE ! »

- « Ecoutez Ishida-san, il est clair que vous avez été retourné par ce que vous avez vu. Alors reste à savoir, si c'est parce que vous êtes en manque, ou si c'est parce que vous êtes _intéressé_. »

- « Je ne suis pas en _manque_, comme vous dîtes. Quant à être intéressé… »

- « Bien, bien. Nous progressons. »

- « Vraiment ? » Ryuken vient de poser cette question avec un air passablement ahuri. Dire qu'il est en passe d'être achevé, n'est pas loin de la vérité.

- « Je pense que le plus simple est de tenter l'expérience », affirme avec un air satisfait Urahara.

Ça y est Ryuken vient de toucher le fond. Il trouve pourtant la force de demander : « Vous ne voulez quand même pas que nous… tous les deux… »

- « Oh non, je ne pensais pas à moi », répond Urahara avec un grand sourire. « Je vais contacter l'un de mes amis à la soul Society et je vous tiens informé. »

- « Pourquoi doit-on toujours en revenir à la Soul Society ? » Ryuken est plus qu'exaspéré.

- « Simplement parce que si vous voulez tenter cette expérience, le mieux reste encore de le faire avec un shinigami. Les shinigamis ne sont pas censés vivre dans le monde réel, alors si l'expérience n'était pas à la hauteur de vos attentes, vous garderiez votre tranquillité. Imaginez que cette relation homosexuelle soit découverte, cela pourrait nuire à votre carrière. »

Evidemment, l'homme a vu juste. A cause de sa profession et la position qu'il occupe au sein de l'un des principaux hôpitaux de la ville, il est scruté plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ishida-san. Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion. »

- « Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? »

Urahara ferme alors son éventail et devient sérieux.

- « Je dois beaucoup à votre fils. Son aide pendant cette guerre a été importante, et je suis à l'origine de cette guerre. Voyez-vous, Ryuken, c'est moi qui aie créé le hôgyoku. Disons que c'est ma façon à moi de le remercier, en aidant quelqu'un qui lui est cher. »

- « D'accord. Mais puis-je au moins savoir à qui vous allez vous adresser ? »

- « Au capitaine de la treizième division, Jyushiro Ukitake. »

- « Et… »

- « Jyushiro est gay. Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et de très doux. Alors, on tente l'expérience, Ishida-san ? », lance joyeusement Urahara.

* * *

**Le lendemain - Soul Society, 13****ème**** division**

Deux personnes sont confortablement installées dans le petit salon attenant au bureau du capitaine de la treizième. Pour être précis, un homme avec de longs cheveux blancs et un chat au pelage noir sont confortablement installés. Sur la petite table sur laquelle est juché le matou, sont posées une soucoupe de lait et une tasse de thé fumante. Un peu en retrait, une petite bouille avec des cheveux roses s'extasie devant un sac plein à ras bord de bonbons de toutes les couleurs. Un cadeau du seigneur des lieux.

- « Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que Kisuke attend de moi, Yoruichi ? »

- « Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, Jyushiro ! »

- « Donc, pour résumer, le père d'Ishida-kun voudrait faire l'amour avec un homme ? »

- « Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. »

- « Il est gay ? »

- « Non, et c'est précisément pour ça qu'il veut tenter l'expérience. »

- « Drôle d'idée, non ? »

- « Disons qu'il a surpris son fiston en pleine galipettes avec son petit ami. »

- « Ooh ! Ishida-kun a un petit ami. »

- « Exactement ! Si tu savais qui c'est ! »

- « Mais tu vas me le dire », demande le capitaine en se penchant vers le chat noir.

- « Si je te dis 'espada, bleu et destruction', tu devines ? »

- « Non ! Pas possible ! »

- « Qui l'aurait cru, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Revenons-en à notre petite affaire. Pourquoi Kisuke a pensé à moi ? »

- « Oh je t'en prie, Jyushiro. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressé, je ne te croirai pas. Et puis, tu as vu le petit Uryuu. Il est plutôt pas mal, non ? » Ukitake acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête appréciateur. « Alors imagine que son père, c'est le même avec des cheveux blancs et le charme en plus ! Je te garantis qu'il est extraordinaire au lit. Crois-moi, les hommes froids d'apparence cachent toujours un tempérament chaud bouillant. »

- « C'est aussi un puissant quincy, et pas très commode, d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit. »

- « Allez Jyushiro, où serait l'intérêt s'il n'y avait pas une petite dose d'aventure ! »

- « Comme tu y vas, Yoruichi ! C'est moi qui risque ma peau dans cette histoire ! »

- « Mais puisque je te dis qu'il est partant. »

- « Tu as raison. Et puis, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans le monde réel. »

- « Donc, tu te présentes dans trois jours vers 20 heures à l'hôpital central de Karakura. »

- « J'espère juste que je ne le regretterais pas, » marmonne-t-il au moment où la fillette se lève et se met à courir en direction de l'extérieur.

* * *

**Soul Society, 11****ème**** division**

Le capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki est assis à même le sol, sur la terrasse à côté de son bureau. Il est en train d'observer ses hommes à l'entrainement, quand surgit de nulle part un petit démon aux cheveux roses.

- « Kenny Kenny, regarde les bonbons que m'a donné Capitaine qui tousse ! »

- « Yachiru, t'es allé à la treizième ? » Regard sévère de Kenpachi.

- « Bah oui. Moi j'suis pas punie, » répond-elle avec sa moue d'enfant.

- « T'as vu Stark ? », demande aussitôt Kenpachi avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- « Non, j'ai pas vu un œil et un trou. » Soupir désappointé de Kenpachi. « Mais j'ai vu le chat noir », s'exclame joyeusement la fillette.

- « Hein ? Quel chat ? » Air complètement ahuri de Kenpachi.

- « Bah, le chat qui parle. »

Indifférente à l'incompréhension qui taraude le puissant capitaine, la fillette continue à manger ses sucreries. Kenpachi porte maintenant son regard au loin, juste au moment où s'approchent Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- « Un jour, tu vas te rendre malade avec tous tes bonbons, » dit l'homme aux plumes.

- « Mais ça rend pas malade les bonbons, Yumi-Yumi. C'est Capitaine qui tousse qui me les donnés ! »

- « T'es allée à la treizième ? », demande Ikkaku.

S'il ne s'agissait pas de Kenpachi dit la brute et Ikkaku dit la… brute aussi, on pourrait croire que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Mais, cette fois, c'est Kenpachi qui répond avec une sacrée pointe d'envie dans la voix : « Elle, elle a l'droit ! »

Et Yachiru d'ajouter « Et j'ai même vu le chat noir qui parle ! »

- « Quoi ? Yoruichi est à la Soul Society ? », demande Yumichika.

La femme chat, autrement dit l'amie d'Ichigo. Kenpachi sort de sa léthargie. Dire qu'il est intéressé par la tournure de la conversation serait très en-dessous de la réalité. Dans son esprit, tout là-haut sous les clochettes, vient de s'activer le neurone du combat. Et c'est avec un sourire de dément qu'il demande : « Y'avait qui d'autre à cette petite sauterie chez Ukitake ? »

Yachiru lève la tête et semble réfléchir très fort, du moins si l'on considère que la profondeur de sa réflexion est proportionnelle aux froncements de ses sourcils. Elle finit par lâcher aux trois hommes suspendus à ses lèvres « Que le chat noir qui parle », puis elle sourit et se remet à dévorer ses bonbons multicolores.

L'élan d'intérêt de Kenpachi est retombé comme un soufflet raté à sa sortie du four. Il fait tellement peine à voir que Yumichika décide d'insister auprès de la fillette : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait le chat ? »

- « Oh, que Capitaine qui tousse devait aller dans le monde réel pour faire une expérience d'amour à un homme. »

Mise en marche du cerveau de Kenpachi.

- « Tsst, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yachiru. » Le troisième siège ne pose pas vraiment une question, il semble juste agacé par les élucubrations de la gamine.

- « Si, c'est ça que le chat a dit. Le monsieur est pas gay mais il veut Capitaine qui tousse pour l'expérience d'amour. »

- « Tu veux dire que le capitaine Ukitake va faire l'amour à un humain _vierge_ ? », demande cette fois un Yumichika vivement intéressé, sous l'œil lourd de reproches d'Ikkaku.

Cerveau de Kenpachi : passage en mode alerte de niveau 1.

- « Même qu'il est très beau et chaud bouillant le monsieur. C'est le chat qui l'a dit. »

Cerveau de Kenpachi : passage en mode alerte de niveau 2.

L'homme à la coupe au carré déglutit péniblement à l'écoute des termes très imagés prononcés par leur lieutenante, et poursuit ce qui ressemble fort à un interrogatoire : « Pourquoi le capitaine Ukitake irait faire l'amour avec un homme dans le monde réel. Ça n'a pas de sens, Yachiru ! »

- « Bah, c'est le monsieur qui l'a demandé. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? », insiste Yumichika.

- « Je sais pas, Yumi-Yumi. »

Yumichika pousse un soupir. Pas la peine d'insister, il sait qu'il ne tirera rien de plus de Yachiru. Elle a d'ailleurs recommencé à plonger la main dans le sac de bonbons offert par le capitaine de la treizième.

Pourtant, la chance semble être avec les deux bruns quand la voix enfantine dit : « Il va avoir du mal Capitaine qui tousse, parce que le monsieur, c'est un puissant quincy et en plus, il est pas commode ! »

Cerveau de Kenpachi : passage en mode alerte de niveau 5.

- « Quincy comme Ishida, le copain d'Ichigo ? » Yumichika est en pleine réflexion. Quand il l'a rencontré la première fois, il a tout de suite trouvé à son goût le petit Uryuu et il s'est toujours dit qu'il en ferait bien son quatre heure.

- « Oui, c'est le papa de tête de crayon ! »

Yumichika est maintenant en pleine réflexion. _Ainsi c'est le père de mon petit Uryuu. Intéressant, très intéressant. Il doit avoir la quarantaine. Un bel homme d'âge mûr_.

- « Quand est-ce qu'Ukitake doit aller dans le monde des humains ? », demande Kenpachi.

- « Dans trois jours, il va aller à l'hôpital. »

- « Haha, finalement t'as rien compris, Yachiru » s'écrie le troisième siège, pris d'un fou rire. « Le capitaine Ukitake, il va voir un _médecin_ dans le monde des humains, haha… »

Yumichika se lève en redressant bien haut la tête. Persuadé que cette foutue gamine vient de le faire marcher, il a décidé de se retirer en toute dignité. Il s'en va suivi de son meilleur ami qui est tordu de rire.

Pas démontée pour deux sous, la petite rose se tourne vers Zaraki et lui dit d'un ton égal : « Mais non, c'est le rendez-vous qu'est à l'hôpital. Kenny Kenny, tu m'crois ? »

- « Mouais. » pourtant, Kenny Kenny n'a pas l'air convaincu. « Dans l'doute, j'vais aller dans le monde réel. A défaut, j'irai rendre une petite visite à Ichigo. »

* * *

**Trois jours plus tard, 18h15 - Hôpital de Karakura, bureau de Ryuken**

Depuis sa fameuse rencontre avec Urahara, Ruyken ne cesse de cogiter. A-t-il fait le bon choix en se laissant entraîner par Isshin d'abord, puis ensuite par l'excentrique vendeur au bob, telle est la question. Une question qu'il ressasse à longueur de journée, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve et surtout avec qui il se trouve. Si bien qu'à l'hôpital, les infirmières ne cessent de chuchoter derrière son dos, ce qui relève de l'exploit quand on connait toute la crainte qu'inspire habituellement le docteur Ishida. Fort heureusement, son fils ne semble s'être rendu compte de rien.

Aujourd'hui, c'est bien sûr pire que les autres jours, parce que c'est précisément aujourd'hui que Ryuken doit rencontrer celui qui sera probablement son amant d'un soir. Ce plongeon dans l'inconnu n'est pas pour déplaire à l'homme. Ça fait longtemps qu'il avait envie de sortir, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, de sa fastidieuse routine. Quoique depuis l'installation de Grimmjow chez lui, la vie lui semble plus vive et colorée. Mais il ne s'en plaindra jamais car, c'est grâce à l'espada que les relations avec son fils se sont améliorées. Et rien que pour ça, Ryuken s'estime redevable.

Il se dirige vers son bureau. Après avoir effectué sa dernière tournée de visites, il faut maintenant s'attaquer à la paperasserie, ce qui ne l'enchante guère. A peine installé, il entend de petits coups frappés à la porte. Il relève la tête juste au moment où sa secrétaire entre.

- « Docteur Ishida, j'ai des documents à vous faire signer. »

Malgré le manque évident de concentration de son supérieur, la jeune femme lui explique consciencieusement le contenu de chaque dossier. Lui se contente d'apposer sa signature chaque fois qu'elle lui montre du doigt l'emplacement où signer. Une fois, les dossiers dûment complétés, la secrétaire lui demande s'il a besoin qu'elle reste.

- « Non, vous pouvez y aller. »

Après avoir souhaité le bonsoir, la jeune femme quitte le bureau, laissant le médecin méditer, enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Après un moment, il attrape son paquet de cigarettes et en allume une. Pensif, il se met à regarder les volutes de fumée et repense à la conversation qu'il a eue pendant le déjeuner avec Isshin Kurosaki.

_Début du flashback_

_- « Alors, tu es allé voir Kisuke ? » _

_Ryuken regarde son ami de toujours. Même s'il est très souvent agacé par le brun, il doit lui reconnaitre un certain optimiste. Tout est source de plaisanterie avec l'ancien capitaine. _

_- « Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! », ne peut s'empêcher de répondre le quincy._

_- « Et… ? »_

_- « Nous avons longuement parlé… enfin surtout lui. »_

_- « Ryuken, dois-je vraiment t'attacher par les pieds et de te pendre au-dessus d'un cuve d'eau bouillante pour que tu me racontes ! »_

_- « Il faudrait déjà que tu puisses le faire, Kurosaki.» _

_Le ton est méprisant mais ça Isshin s'en fout. Il attaque de nouveau avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants. A bien y regarder, on pourrait croire que il est redevenu un adolescent et qu'il s'apprête à entendre tous les détails du dépucelage de l'un de ses potes : « Alors ? »_

_- « Je dois rencontrer un capitaine. Il est homosexuel et s'appelle… »_

_- « Non, non, laisse-moi deviner. » Ryuken lâche un soupir. Comment peut-on avoir une discussion sérieuse avec un tel crétin, voilà ce qu'est en train de penser le quincy._

_- « Bon, il y a deux femmes capitaines, on peut donc les éliminer et, pendant qu'on y est, on va aussi mettre Komamura de côté. Je sais que Kisuke a un sens de l'humour particulier, mais c'est une relation homosexuelle que tu recherches, pas zoophile », ajoute-il le plus communément du monde alors que Ryuken est sur le point de s'étrangler avec sa bouchée. « Ça ne peut pas être non plus Yamamoto, parce que tu ne donnerais pas dans la gériatrie, ni Kurotsuchi parce que c'est un grand malade. » _

_A ce moment-là, une légère inquiétude commence à gagner le quincy. L'ancien capitaine en revanche continue son énoncé : « La dixième est tenu par un gamin qui mesure trois têtes de moins que toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton genre, si ? »_

_Question innocente et réponse immédiate sous la forme d'un regard de tueur, qui n'affecte pas une seconde Kurosaki père qui se permet d'ajouter : « Non bien sûr, ça ferait un peu pédophile sur les bords. Il nous reste le capitaine de la sixième. Un très bel homme ce Kutchiki, mais très froid, tu vois du genre polaire. Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs, et coincé. » De surprise, Ryuken en lâche ses baguettes. « Mais non je ne parlais pas de toi, enfin ! Continuons : on peut écarter Muguruma et Rose car ils sont en couple. Pareil pour Kyoraku et Hirako qui sont cent pour cent hétéros. Il reste donc Zaraki et Ukitake. Et rien que de t'imaginer avec cette brute de Zaraki, brrrr, ça me fait froid dans le dos. On va donc dire Ukitake ! », finit par conclure un Kurosaki tout content de lui._

_- « Bravo Isshin, tu viens de me dépeindre une belle bande de bras-cassés. Je suis vraiment rassuré maintenant. »_

_- « Mais non, tu vas voir Jyushiro est très bel homme et d'une très grande gentillesse. »_

_Fin du flashback_

Cette plongée dans ses pensées aura au moins eu le mérite de faire oublier à Ryuken son obsédant questionnement. Il lui reste moins d'heure avant de se rendre à ce singulier rendez-vous. Il se lève et se dirige vers la petite pièce attenante à son bureau. Il dispose là d'un pied à terre, où il peut dormir, se doucher et se changer. C'est petit mais fonctionnel. Et surtout très pratique lorsqu'il doit finir très tard ou lorsqu'il est censé paraître à son avantage, comme ce soir.

* * *

**Au même moment - Soul Society, quartier personnel du capitaine Ukitake**

Depuis la veille, le capitaine de la treizième division est alité. Une violente quinte de toux l'a pris en sortant de la dernière réunion des capitaines, l'obligeant à se mettre au lit. Pour le moment, il est entouré de ces deux plus fidèles amis, qui essaient de lui faire entendre raison.

- « Tu ne peux pas te rendre dans le monde réel, Jyushiro, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Ta crise vient à peine de passer. »

- « Tu devrais écouter Retsu, Jyu », renchérit Shunsui en sirotant sa coupe de saké.

- « J'ai promis à Kisuke et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

- « Oh, pourquoi t'en faire pour si peu. Ce n'est que partie remise, Jyu. »

Une nouvelle toux empêche le capitaine aux cheveux blancs de répondre à son ivrogne d'ami. Unohana lui tend un verre d'eau puis, d'une main ferme, le force à s'allonger contre les coussins, posés derrière lui. Elle s'éclaircit la voie avant de déclarer :

- « Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un messager à Ishida-san ? Le capitaine Zaraki doit partir sur terre pour une mission de routine. »

- « Retsu, je ne vais quand même pas envoyer Zaraki à Ishida-san. Cela reviendrait à déclarer la guerre aux derniers représentants des quincy ! »

- « Bien entendu, mais il sera accompagné de son troisième et cinquième sièges. Je pense que l'on peut faire confiance à Ayasegawa. C'est quelqu'un de censé, » propose doucement la femme.

- « Exact. Elle a raison, Jyu. »

- « Bon, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. » Il se tourne en direction du capitaine de la huitième. « Peux-tu t'en charger personnellement ? »

- « Bien sûr ! », répond avec enthousiasme un Shunsui de plus en plus pompette !

* * *

**Soul Society, à proximité du Seikamon**

Marchant en direction du Seikamon, Shunsui peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant, c'est sûr. Quoique le problème ne soit pas tant l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité, que la mission dont il a accepté la charge. Lui qui refuse tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du travail ou à une quelconque responsabilité, il est là à se demander pourquoi cette fois il l'a fait. Ah oui, c'est pour rendre service à Jyushiro.

Alors qu'il arrive en vue de la porte du passage entre les deux mondes, il se fait apostropher par une Rangiku en pleine forme et dans un état d'euphorie assez avancé. Elle est accompagnée de ses deux acolytes habituels, les lieutenants Hisagi et Iba.

- « Bien le bonsoir, Capitaine. Vous venez avec nous boire un verre ? »

Et là, comme par magie, notre bon capitaine en oublie la commission à faire et s'en va avec ses compagnons de beuverie comme si de rien n'était. Ils approchent de leur taverne habituelle, pile au moment où les trois membres de la onzième franchissent le portail menant au monde réel.

* * *

**Peu de temps après - Karakura, appartement d'Orihime**

Ça fait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika sont installés dans le salon d'Orihime en compagnie d'Ichigo, de Chad et Tatsuki. Sitôt arrivés sur terre, leur capitaine leur a faussé compagnie, arguant qu'il avait un truc à faire et qu'il ne voulait pas les avoir dans les pattes.

Actuellement en grande discussion, ils entendent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir, signe de l'arrivée imminente des deux derniers invités. Orihime se lève pour aller ouvrir. Uryuu est le premier à entrer dans le petit appartement, ce qui ravit au plus haut point le cinquième siège, qui se lève à son tour pour aller à sa rencontre.

- « Bonjour, Ishida. Content de te revoir », dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- « Bonjour, Ayasegawa », répond le quincy assez surpris de l'attitude de l'autre.

- « Yo, l'gars aux plumes. »

S'il est surpris, Yumichika n'en laisse rien paraitre et préfère ne pas répondre. De toute façon, il se fout de cet espada bruyant comme de ses premiers cils en plume. Il se retourne vers l'objet de sa convoitise et l'invite d'un mouvement de bras à s'assoir près de lui, autour de la table. Tout le monde a remarqué la prévenance dont il fait preuve à l'égard d'Uryuu, et si cela semble exaspérer Ikkaku, les autres s'attendent à une explosion de la part du petit ami officiel.

Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire amusé que Grimmjow s'installe à côté de sa moitié et face à son rival. Il observe le brun appuyer élégamment son coude sur la table, pour finir par poser sa tête dans sa main et se mettre à mâter l'autre brun à lunettes. Uryuu est carrément mal à l'aise de subir les regards appuyés de Yumichika.

- « Tu n'as pas de petite amie, Uryuu ? », demande soudainement ce dernier.

- « En effet, je n'ai pas de petite amie. »

Grimmjow sourit toujours de toutes ses dents. Orihime essaye d'orienter la conversation vers des sujets plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Mais ses invités n'essayent même pas de faire semblant, tant ils sont concentrés sur ce qui est en train de se passer.

- « Et tu n'as jamais envisagé de t'intéresser aux garçons, Uryuu ? »

La question vient d'être susurrée d'un ton dégoulinant de sensualité. Uryuu remonte ses lunettes et offre un sourire radieux quand il répond : « Bien sûr que je l'ai envisagé. » Le brun se redresse sous le coup de la surprise. « Oui, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas être sectaire. Après tout, la moitié de la population est masculine, alors autant ne pas se priver d'autant de… _possibilités_… si _alléchantes _», déclare-t-il en appuyant les derniers mots.

Résultat immédiat : le cinquième siège se met à déglutir lentement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, et constate qu'il commence à être un peu à l'étroit dans son hakama.

- « Tu vois, Yumichika », poursuit le quincy en se rapprochant doucement, « je suis intimement convaincu que seul un homme peut donner du plaisir à un autre homme. »

Le cinquième siège a maintenant la bouche ouverte, et le sexe de plus en plus tendu. Les autres ne sont pas en reste. Ichigo est un peu mal à l'aise devant la provocation de son ami. Les visages de Tatsuki et d'Orihime rivalisent d'embarras. Même Chad semble un peu remué. Tout le contraire de Grimmjow. Lui s'amuse comme un fou de voir sa moitié faire marcher le paon tout en disant des choses très chaudes, qui le mettent lui aussi à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Uryuu décide d'en rajouter une couche, quitte à choquer définitivement ses amis : « Prend par exemple, la fellation », Yumichika a maintenant les yeux écarquillés, « qui mieux qu'un homme peut savoir comment titiller avec sa langue la pointe pour procurer un maximum de plaisir. » Chad accompagne ce dernier argument d'un hochement de tête et les deux jeunes femmes sont en train d'enregistrer scrupuleusement les informations reçues. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours être utile. « Tu n'es pas d'accord, Yumichika ? »

- « Si…si, bien sûr. Mais… on dirait que… tu as déjà pratiqué… », bégaye le shinigami, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- « Ça tu peux le dire ! J'ai un amant insatiable, une vraie bête de sexe. »

- « Tu… as… un amant ? »

- « Alors comme ça, j'suis une bête de sexe, bébé ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander l'espada.

- « Comme si tu en doutais ! », a juste le temps de répondre Uryuu avant d'être soulevé et placé d'autorité sur les genoux de Grimmjow, sous les yeux ronds d'Ayasegawa.

Il enroule alors ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et lui répond : « Et ne t'avise pas de changer, Grimm ! » avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Malgré le rapprochement labial des deux hommes, tout le monde est soulagé que cette conversation particulière…ment chaude soit enfin terminée. Tous sauf Yumichika, qui se rend bien compte qu'on vient encore de le berner.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'en plaindre, car deux reiatsus éclatent violemment à l'extérieur, faisant se redresser les deux shinigamis, le quincy, l'espada et Chad. Oui, c'est navrant. Ichigo ne s'est toujours pas amélioré en détection d'énergie spirituelle. Alors, il demande : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Des hollows ? »

- « C'est le reiatsu du Capitaine », affirme Ikkaku.

- « Et celui de mon père. Allons-y Grimmjow. »

- « Chad, tu peux rester avec les filles ? », demande Ichigo avant de sortir de son corps et bondir par la fenêtre, sans même attendre la réponse de son ami.

* * *

**Un peu avant - Karakura, près de l'hôpital**

Ryuken se tient debout un peu en retrait de l'entrée principal de l'hôpital, dans un coin sombre pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il a revêtu un costume sombre qui fait ressortir ces cheveux blancs et qui lui donne une classe supplémentaire.

Soudain, il sent un épouvantable reiatsu et se retrouve presque aussitôt face à une montagne de muscles. L'homme porte un cache-œil et des cheveux bruns très longs. Son uniforme de capitaine est ouvert sur sa poitrine et laisse entrevoir un corps ciselé et une peau marquée de quelques cicatrices. Il n'est pas dénué d'un certain charme, du moins si l'on aime le genre bête sauvage.

Silencieux pendant son rapide examen, Ryuken demande presque timidement : « Capitaine Ukitake ? »

- « Nan, l'est malade. J'le remplace. » Zaraki affiche un sourire de dément qui fait de suite pâlir le quincy. Croyant bien faire, il ajoute : « J'suis l'capitaine de la onzième. Mon nom, c'est Kenpachi Zaraki. »

Ryuken se remémore les mots d'Isshin '_… rien que de t'imaginer avec cette brute de Zaraki, brrrr, ça me fait froid dans le dos'_. Il s'empresse de faire apparaître son arc à son poignée et le pointe fermement sur sa cible.

- « Oh, on est d'humeur taquine ! J'suis pas contre un petit combat avant l'sexe. »

'_Le sexe ? Cet homme de Cro-Magnon ne pense quand même pas que je vais le laisser me toucher ! Bon sang, quelle idée d'avoir fait appel à Kurosaki et à son ami bariolé ! Ne jamais faire confiance à des shinigamis. Ils sont plus fourbes les uns que les autres.'_

Se reprenant rapidement, Ryuken a juste le temps d'utiliser le Hirenkyaku pour s'écarter de plusieurs mètres, évitant ainsi le colosse qui lui fonce dessus. Devant la hargne de son adversaire, il s'élance dans le ciel et tire plusieurs flèches dans sa direction. Certaines frôlent leur cible, provoquant des éraflures sur les bras du capitaine. Celui-ci affiche toujours son sourire démoniaque et ose même rire à gorge déployée. Ryuken décide de tenter de le prendre à revers, en accélérant ses déplacements. Utiliser la vitesse et la ruse restent ses meilleures chances face à la force brute du géant. Il réussit ainsi à le surprendre à tel point que le capitaine est obligé de battre en retraite pour éviter la volée de flèches qui s'abat sur lui.

Fort de son succès, Ryuken réitère la tactique, s'approchant plus près de Zaraki. Les mouvements limpides du quincy semblent avoir encore augmenté de vitesse et le capitaine doit à nouveau reculer. L'inquiétude se lit sur les traits de Kenpachi et la sérénité sur celui du quincy. Ce dernier décide d'ailleurs de donner le coup de grâce à son adversaire. L'attaque bien rôdée est à nouveau lancée, mais cette fois, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Au lieu de reculer au moment où il le frôle par derrière comme les deux fois précédentes, le géant se retourne brusquement et se saisit du bras de Ryuken, celui qui tient l'arc. La surprise empêche le quincy de réagir assez vite pour se soustraire à l'emprise. Il se sent entrainé vers le sol et poussé violemment contre un mur contre lequel Kenpachi réussit à le coincer. La main gauche bloquant la main droite armée du quincy, son corps collé au sien, le plus petit se retrouve dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir. Enfin à sa merci, le shinigami lui susurre à l'oreille : « T'es mon prisonnier, petit quincy. »

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourt le corps comprimé du médecin. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, sa bouche est prise d'assaut par celle du géant. Abasourdi de s'être fait avoir aussi lamentablement, le quincy ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Secondes mises à profit par le capitaine pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourtant, à la grande surprise de Ryuken, le baiser est conquérant mais empreint de douceur, dominant mais sensuel. Tellement sensuel que Ryuken s'entend gémir. Il finit par fermer les yeux et relâcher les muscles de son corps, jusque-là aussi tendus que son arc.

Lorsque Zaraki casse le baiser, Ryuken a la bouche entrouverte et les yeux toujours fermés, comme s'il essayait de prolonger la sensation. Amusé, le plus grand pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles rouges et gonflées de son vis-à-vis. Il a bien senti le corps se détendre contre lui. Il s'étonnerait presque de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il a fait plier cet homme magnifique. Zaraki a apprécié la beauté froide du quincy dès que celui-ci est entré dans son champ de vision.

Le second baiser laisse Ryuken pantelant. Il se sent obligé de s'appuyer contre son compagnon pour reprendre son souffle.

- « On pourrait passer à la suite », commence à dire le géant de sa voix rauque. « J'préfère dans un endroit plus confortable. T'as une piaule ? »

Patatras. Tout ce qu'il fallait dire pour casser l'ambiance et surtout réveiller l'homme aux cheveux blancs. En aussi peu de temps qu'il n'en faut, son regard s'est durci et, même s'il ne peut pas encore bouger son corps, il est prêt à en découdre.

- « Tu veux qu'on m'remette ça ? La première fois t'as pas suffi ? »

- « Lâchez-moi », lâche le quincy.

- « Nan, j'crois pas. »

La situation semble inextricable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent tous les deux plusieurs reiatsus s'approcher. De mauvaise grâce, le capitaine de la onzième s'écarte d'un Ryuken trop heureux de mettre quelques mètres entre eux. Pas moins de cinq personnes viennent d'apparaître. Uryuu se précipite vers son père, suivi de près par Grimmjow tandis qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika viennent se poster derrière leur capitaine. Quant à Ichigo, il est un peu à l'écart essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe. C'est Zaraki qui ouvre les hostilités :

- « Qui vous a dit de vous ramener ici ? », demande-t-il à ses deux hommes.

- « Capitaine, on a ressenti l'énergie d'un combat, alors on est venu », répond Ikkaku.

- « Comme si j'avais besoin de vous deux pour m'battre ! »

Uryuu se tourne vers son père et demande à son tour : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a attaqué ? »

Ryuken reste silencieux et ne cesse de dévisager son opposant. Le capitaine shinigami l'a bien compris. Il a beau être une brute sanguinaire, ça lui arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps. Et là, il est clair que le papa n'a pas envie que son fiston sache pour son _expérience d'amour_, comme dirait Yachiru. Alors, il attend patiemment que l'autre trouve une excuse. Un peu aussi parce que la parlote, c'est un truc de gonzesses. Et puis, il espère que l'autre se sentira redevable envers lui. Il n'a pas l'intention de lâcher sa proie.

- « Non, bien sûr que non. C'étaient juste… des hollows. »

- « Des hollows ? Mais combien étaient-ils ? », demande Ichigo.

- « Je n'en sais rien, Kurosaki », répond Ryuken sur un ton agacé. '_Pas possible que le fils soit aussi enquiquinant que le père.'_

- « Ouais, on les a buttés. Ça t'pose un problème, Ichigo ? » Voyant que personne ne bouge, il ajoute : « Vous pouvez vous barrer maintenant. J'vais raccompagner Ishida-san. »

- « Je _vais_ raccompagner mon père », s'écrie Uryuu à qui le ton autoritaire de Kenpachi ne plaît pas du tout.

- « Je suis tout à fait capable de rentrer tout seul. Allons-y. »

Après un bonsoir, les deux hommes se mettent en marche. Grimmjow qui regarde le visage déconfit de Zaraki, se met à sourire et déclare : « Des hollows, hein ? », avant d'éclater de rire en rejoignant les deux Ishida.

- « Bon bah, moi je rentre aussi. A plus. » Ichigo s'en va à son tour.

Le capitaine est toujours debout au milieu du trottoir, à se demander comment sa proie a bien pu lui échapper. Ikkaku reste silencieux parce qu'il n'est pas suicidaire : son capitaine est énervé, alors mieux vaut faire profil bas. Ce n'est pas le cas de Yumichika. En quittant l'appartement d'Orihime un peu plus tôt, il s'est douté de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'est pas non plus suicidaire mais il est très curieux et très enclin à se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout quand il s'agit d'affaire de cœur.

- « Vous ne l'aurez jamais comme ça. »

- « Ah ouais, qu'est-ce t'en sais ? »

- « J'en sais que cet homme est raffiné et que ce n'est pas en l'affrontant ou en le forçant que vous l'aurez. »

- « J'l'ai embrassé, monsieur-je-sais-tout », réplique le géant sur un ton triomphant. Et pour finir d'achever son cinquième siège, il ajoute : « Et deux fois en plus. »

C'est maintenant le brun aux plumes qui affiche triste mine, mais pas pour longtemps : « Peut-être, mais vous l'avez eu par surprise. Vous croyez que ce sera aussi simple la prochaine fois ? Moi je pressens qu'il vous attendra de pied ferme avec son arc. »

Faut admettre qu'Ayasegawa dit parfois des choses censées, alors Zaraki est bien obligé de capituler : « Et tu proposes quoi ? »

- « C'est simple : vous devez le séduire. »

Et c'est ainsi que trois hommes s'en retournent dans la nuit. Le premier est déçu de ne pas s'être tapé sa proie. Le second est euphorique à l'idée de transformer sa brute de capitaine en séducteur, et le troisième… Bah oui, et le troisième ? Le troisième se demande juste s'il n'aurait pas dû rester à la Soul Society où il aurait pu se bourrer au saké avec Matsumoto, Hisagi et Iba. Quelle vie de merde !

* * *

**Alors, ils en disent quoi les gens ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviewers anonymes :**

**Shashiin :** j'espère qu'il ne fait pas mal aux zygomatiques ton _*sourire complètement pervers/sadique/niais collé au visage*. _Pour en revenir aux couples sur lesquels j'écris, c'est très simple : la plupart des fics sont basées sur des persos qui à la base se rencontrent et sont opposés. Cette opposition peut s'opérer parce qu'ils sont viscéralement des ennemis (Ichigo/Grimmjow), parce qu'ils passent du temps à se chamailler (Ichigo/Renji) ou encore parce qu'ils ont des personnalités très différentes (Ichigo/Uryuu, Byakuya/Renji). Moi, je fais pareil sauf que je vais plus loin en _imaginant_ qu'ils se sont rencontrés, héhé !

* * *

**Le lendemain - centre-ville de Karakura, quartier des boutiques**

Après avoir squatté l'appartement de Keigo (une habitude prise à chaque fois qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika viennent sur terre), les trois shinigamis se sont levés très tôt et se sont rendus chez Urahara afin d'obtenir leur gigai. Ils sont à l'heure actuelle dans l'artère la plus commerçante de Karakura.

Yumichika a décrété que l'opération séduction devait commencer par un relookage complet de son capitaine. Trainant derrière lui deux hommes pas vraiment coopératifs, le brun rentre dans un magasin de vêtements masculins et, après un coup d'œil rapide et expert, il se dirige vers les costumes alignés sur des cintres.

- « Voilà ce qu'il vous faut, Capitaine. L'un de ses costumes fera l'affaire. Nous allons le choisir sombre et nous prendrons une chemise… », il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, mimant une profonde réflexion, « violette… »

- « Violette ? Comme les fleurs ? », demande Ikkaku en éclatant de rire.

- « … ou bleu glacier », continue son ami sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- « Bleu… glacier ? Haha… »

Ikkaku est désormais plié en deux. Le capitaine, lui, se demande comment la couleur d'une '_nippe'_ pourrait bien l'aider à '_baiser'_ son quincy. Quant à Yumichika, il poursuit son babillage incessant sur l'importance de porter une touche de couleur, parce que « _s'il n'y avait que du noir et du blanc, ce serait d'un ennuyeux !_ »

Il pousse son capitaine en direction des cabines d'essayage. Zaraki se retrouve à enfiler pour la première fois de sa vie un costume. Lui, un homme habitué à porter des vêtements amples, ou comme maintenant, un baggy extra large, revêt un costard à la coupe parfaite et prêt du corps. Le résultat est au-dessus de ses espérances, car, autant son uniforme donne une impression de masse, autant les vêtements choisis par Yumichika mettent en valeur ses épaules carrées et une silhouette finalement assez fine.

- « Bien, maintenant qu'on a trouvé ce que vous alliez porter, occupons-nous de vous faire une beauté. »

Il aura fallu toute la patience de son cinquième siège pour justifier que lui, Kenpachi Zaraki, capitaine de la onzième division, se rende chez une esthéticienne et se laisse pomponner deux heures durant. Evidemment, le fait d'avoir collé à ses basques un bonze constamment en train de rire, ne l'a pas aidé à subir sereinement toutes ces tortures.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il fait face à son reflet dans le miroir de la chambre de Keigo, il reconnait que ça en valait la peine. Il a revêtu son costume anthracite, et la fameuse chemise bleue glacier. Puis, Yumichika a judicieusement coiffé ses cheveux, après l'avoir aidé à appliquer le soin pour la peau conseillé par la vendeuse de l'institut. Il est fin prêt et quand il se retourne, c'est pour découvrir un Ikkaku enfin sérieux, et… ébahi.

L'opération séduction est un franc succès. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que cela ait un effet sur Ryuken Ishida. Sinon, le grand Zaraki pourrait bien avoir du mal à se battre, dans son joli costume.

* * *

**Une demi-heure plus tard - accueil de l'hôpital de Karakura**

Kenpachi se tient bien droit devant le comptoir où une jeune femme blonde vient de lui demander de patienter quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle prévienne le Docteur Ishida.

- « Oui, oui, Docteur Ishida, il est là en face de moi. Bien sûr que je le vois, monsieur », répond la jeune femme. Elle raccroche un peu éberluée par sa conversation bizarre avec le chirurgien. Avec un sourire, elle invite Zaraki à s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils derrière lui : « Le docteur ne va pas tarder.» Le capitaine préfère rester debout et commence à faire les cent pas.

Lorsque l'employée de l'accueil lui a fait savoir que Zaraki souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui, Ryuken a eu un temps d'arrêt. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander à la jeune femme si elle le voyait, quitte à passer pour un fou.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, il s'est mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur le moyen de se dépêtrer de cette situation, tout en se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée et l'entrée du bâtiment. _'Il n'est pas venu se battre car il n'aurait jamais pris la peine de se rendre visible, de passer par la grande porte et de demander une entrevue. Un comportement d'ailleurs étonnant de la part de cette grosse brute.'_

La configuration de l'hôpital présente un avantage certain, celui de permettre d'apercevoir le hall d'entrée depuis le bout du couloir, et dès que l'on pose le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. De là où il est, Ryuken voit un homme de dos. Un homme de haute stature, portant un costume très bien coupé. Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Aussi vite que la surprise l'a immobilisé, il se reprend et recommence à marcher.

Entendant des pas derrière lui, Zaraki se retourne et voit arriver le médecin. Même si Ryuken n'en montre rien, Kenpachi sent qu'il est troublé. Ça vient peut-être de sa capacité quasi animale à détecter l'impression qu'il projette sur ses adversaires. Oui adversaire. Car même maintenant, engoncé dans son beau costume, c'est encore comme ça qu'il voit le quincy.

Un sourire empli de promesses en tout genre accueille le docteur Ishida qui se contente de dire : « Zaraki-san, si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Il ne peut pas se permettre un scandale sur son lieu de travail et l'autre le sait. Yumichika a vraiment eu une idée brillante !

Sans attendre un mot quelconque de son interlocuteur, le quincy tourne les talons et commence à faire le chemin inverse. Zaraki lui emboîte le pas.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Ryuken n'attend pas que la porte de son bureau soit refermée pour demander : « Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

- « Tu pensais pas que j'allais en rester là », répond Zaraki en s'approchant.

Malgré lui, le médecin est conquis par cette brute épaisse, qui, en passant, a fait un effort considérable pour se présenter devant lui. Bien sûr, il ne se fait guère d'illusion. Cette apparence plus en adéquation avec son univers à lui, ne constitue pour Zaraki qu'une stratégie de plus pour parvenir à ses fins. Aussi, c'est plus pour la forme qu'il répond : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous allons avoir la moindre relation ? »

Le brun s'approche encore plus près, jusqu'à l'acculer contre son bureau et lui dit avec beaucoup de sérieux : « Te fous pas de ma gueule. On s'est embrassé et ça t'a plu. »

Cette fois, le colosse ne se jette pas sur ses lèvres comme s'y attendait Ryuken. Il se contente de plonger son regard sombre dans ses yeux bleus à lui et il reste silencieux. La proximité du corps collé au sien, l'odeur qui s'en dégage (un mélange de parfum épicé et de sueur) et l'absence du sourire démoniaque sont autant d'éléments toxiques à la raison du quincy. Il sait. Il sait que cette fois, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Alors, il pose une main sur le torse recouvert de tissu soyeux. Il prend une grande respiration et approche son visage du plus grand. Avec douceur, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferme les yeux. Des bras forts s'enroulent autour de sa taille tandis que le baiser s'approfondit. Les langues se caressent lentement au début, puis brutalement au fur et mesure que grandit l'envie qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre.

C'est à regret qu'ils cassent le baiser, Ryuken posant son front sur l'épaule de Zaraki pour reprendre son souffle. Le capitaine l'a complètement retourné et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti pareille excitation.

- « Alors, prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

La question est posée sur un ton neutre mais elle n'attend du quincy qu'une seule réponse. Il relève alors la tête et plante son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Il acquiesce doucement et dit : « Pas ici. »

Il repousse Zaraki et s'éloigne vers une porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, d'un regard, il invite le shinigami à le suivre. Zaraki entre dans ce qui ressemble à une petite chambre et se met à sourire de manière perverse. « C'est là qu't'emmènes tes conquêtes ? »

- « Non. C'est là que je dors après une opération difficile qui se termine très tard. »

Le ton est tranchant et le regard accusateur. Le glacial docteur Ishida n'est jamais bien loin !

- « Ok, ok », répond le géant en levant les mains en signe de défense.

Il enlève sa veste et la jette sur une chaise. Il se rapproche du plus petit. Le dos tourné, ce dernier vient d'ôter sa blouse de praticien et est en train de défaire le nœud de sa cravate. Zaraki glisse ses mains sur la taille devant lui, puis pose sa mâchoire sur l'épaule. Le médecin stoppe immédiatement tous ses mouvements.

- « Nerveux ? », demande le brun en déposant des baisers papillons à la base du cou offert.

Ryuken soupire de bien-être. Appuyé contre le torse musclé, il se laisse faire quand l'autre commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Les mains baladeuses s'engouffrent sous le vêtement ouvert et viennent caresser la peau douce. Zaraki relève la tête et fait pivoter l'homme entre ses bras. Il veut pouvoir le voir quand il se penche vers lui et qu'il se jette avec voracité sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Ryuken se perd dans le baiser dominant, et ne s'aperçoit même pas que l'autre vient de faire glisser sa chemise et baisser son pantalon.

Il est soulevé du sol et posé avec précaution sur le lit. Zaraki vient reposer tout son poids sur le corps allongé et les baisers reprennent. Quand le capitaine abandonne sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou puis vers son oreille, Ryuken a le souffle coupé et le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Avec les assauts répétés de cette langue sur le lobe de son oreille, le médecin peine à retenir les sons qui s'échappent de sa gorge. L'autre s'en rend compte et son sourire s'élargit, signe qu'une idée vient de germer dans son cerveau perverti. Il descend plus bas vers un téton appétissant qu'il se met à suçoter. Le résultat est à la hauteur de ses espérances puisqu'on entend dans la chambre un « Aaaah » très explicite. Ryuken zéro, Zaraki un.

Aussitôt, Ryuken ramène ses deux mains sur sa bouche, honteux du bruit qu'il a été incapable de retenir.

Nouveau challenge pour Zaraki. Il continue de lécher consciencieusement les boutons de chair de son presque amant et, de ses mains libres, lui enlève son boxer. Désormais, il a libre accès à l'intimité de l'autre. Il descend son visage pour faire face à l'objet convoité. Et parce que Zaraki n'est pas homme à se poser des questions, il le gobe sans ménagement, et entend instantanément un hurlement de plaisir du quincy. Deux-zéro pour Zaraki !

- « Capitaine… Zaraki… »

- « Appelle-moi Kenpachi », précise le brun avant de recommencer à lécher le gland.

- « Kenpachi… je vais venir… »

- « Ouais, viens. J'veux t'goûter. »

C'en est trop pour le quincy qui arque son corps et éjacule dans la bouche qui enserre son sexe. Il a fermé les yeux pour profiter pleinement de son orgasme, oubliant pour quelques instants son partenaire. Quand il les ouvre, c'est pour voir Kenpachi nu comme un vers. Pendant un très court instant, Ryuken observe le corps sculptural et couvert de cicatrices face à lui, des épaules musclées jusqu'au sexe fièrement dressé. Le capitaine se penche à nouveau sur l'homme allongé, lui lançant : « T'es très bon, petit quincy. »

- « C'est Ryuken. »

- « T'es très bon, _Ryuken_. »

Au moment où il s'allonge sur lui, le médecin sent la verge du capitaine effleurer son bas-ventre. Son sexe se tend à nouveau, excité d'avoir entendu le son rauque émis par Kenpachi. Celui-ci se met à bouger au-dessus de lui, générant une nouvelle friction et un nouveau gémissement, cette fois des deux hommes. Le brun se relève, écarte légèrement les jambes du plus petit pour y poser entre, ses genoux. Il passe ensuite sa main droite sous le genou gauche du blanc et remonte la jambe. Il fait de même avec l'autre jambe. La position est tellement embarrassante pour Ryuken qu'il s'apprête à se rebeller quand il entend : « J'dois te préparer, sinon t'vas avoir mal. »

Pas besoin de développer, Ryuken connaît parfaitement l'anatomie humaine, aussi décide-t-il de se soumettre. Il ne met pas longtemps à gémir de nouveau quand il sent une langue lécher son anus, puis s'immiscer plus loin, à l'intérieur de lui. Kenpachi choisit d'insérer tout de suite un premier doigt, tant que son amant est de bonne composition. La partie désagréable va commencer et il ne faudrait pas que le médecin fasse machine arrière.

La sensation est certes beaucoup moins jouissive, mais Ryuken supporte jusqu'à ce que Kenpachi insère un deuxième doigt et débute les mouvements de ciseaux. Là, le médecin n'apprécie pas du tout et il le fait savoir en tendant son corps et en agrippant violemment une poignée de cheveux bruns… qu'il relâche et se met à caresser dès l'instant où une bouche se referme sur sa verge. _'Comment une telle brute peut être aussi experte avec sa bouche'_, se demande Ryuken. Il n'a pas le temps d'émettre la moindre hypothèse que son corps est traversé par une décharge de plaisir qui lui arrache un cri. Voilà, c'est ce plaisir-là qu'il n'a jamais connu auparavant, ce plaisir qu'il a entendu dans la voix de son fils. A la fois plongé dans ses pensées et emporté dans ce mini orgasme, il perd le fil complet de ce qui se passe, pour finir par être ramener à la réalité par une douleur. Le sexe énorme de Zaraki vient de le pénétrer. Il ouvre les yeux et envoie un regard meurtrier à Kenpachi.

- « Faut que tu t'détendes. »

- « Je ne vois pas comment avec ce que j'ai dans le derrière ! » Il serre les dents et finit par dire : « Retire-toi de là. »

Le géant ne l'entend pas ainsi et commence à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en endurant les coups de poings que lui assène le plus petit. Il ne peut même pas le masturber pour le soulager, ayant toutes les difficultés à le maintenir sous lui. Alors il augmente la cadence, espérant frapper sa prostate.

Bingo ! Les coups cessent, les yeux sont écarquillés et la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Kenpachi qui observe tous ces petits détails, ne s'est même pas aperçu qu'il avait ralenti la cadence. C'est le « Encore… », prononcé par la voix emplie de désir de Ryuken qui le fait sortir de sa torpeur. Il se remet à pilonner le postérieur selon le même angle, et pousse des gémissements à l'unisson de ceux du quincy. Les peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre, les souffles s'emballent et le plaisir se mesure au volume sonore des cris de plaisir. Les chairs chaudes et serrées vont avoir raison du géant brun. Quand l'homme sous lui pousse un cri en déversant sa semence sur son ventre, il atteint à son tour le summum de la jouissance et se répand à l'intérieur du quincy. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se laisse tomber sur l'autre. Pendant quelques minutes, ils tentent de ramener leur respiration à la normale.

- « Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es lourd, Kenpachi »

- « Mmm… »

Le shinigami se décale légèrement pour ne plus écraser Ryuken. Il s'appuie sur son coude et pose sa tête sur sa main tout en regardant celui qui est maintenant son amant. « T'as aimé ? »

Le quincy ne s'attendait pas avoir une conversation après l'acte. A vrai dire, il ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Il se lève du lit, prenant son temps pour supporter la douleur. Malgré sa nudité, il s'en va chercher son paquet de cigarettes, dans la poche de son pantalon, mais au final, n'en allume aucune. Le shinigami observe le corps finement musclé se déplacer dans la chambre et venir se poster sur le bout du lit. Ryuken jette finalement le paquet de cigarettes en direction du pantalon, et plante son regard bleu dans les yeux presque noirs.

- « Oui », répond-il fermement.

Kenpachi affiche un sourire de bienheureux. Il s'assoit dans le lit et attire Ryuken à lui. Les deux hommes sont face à face, leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Ryuken se met à caresser du bout des doigts la joue balafrée.

- « J'ai vraiment aimé », ajoute-il.

Il pose sa tête sur le torse du brun. Après un instant, Zaraki sent le corps s'abandonner dans ses bras. Il l'étend dans le lit puis le recouvre avec le drap. Il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de l'endormi, puis se lève. Après s'être habillé en silence, il ouvre la porte et jette un dernier regard avant de partir. Kenpachi a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Rester plus longtemps signifierait s'attacher, et ce genre de lien ne l'a jamais intéressé.

* * *

**Le soir même - maison des Ishida**

Assis dans un fauteuil, dans son salon, Ryuken est en train de boire un verre, les yeux dans le vide. Quand il s'est réveillé un peu plus tôt dans sa petite chambre à l'hôpital, il était seul. Il a pris une cigarette, l'a allumé et s'est mis à penser à sa situation. Après tout, il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait : faire l'amour avec un homme. Il n'avait rien demandé de plus et Kenpachi ne lui a rien promis. Alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi mal maintenant ?

- « Bonsoir papa. »

Il n'a pas entendu son fils rentrer. Enfin, son fils et son petit-ami d'espada puisqu'il attend un « 'lut ! » venant du bleuté.

- « Bonsoir Uryuu. »

- « Tu vas bien, papa ?

- « Oui, juste un peu fatigué. »

- « Bon, je vais me doucher et après je prépare à manger. » Tout en se dirigeant, vers le couloir, il ajoute : « Tu m'aideras pour le souper, Grimm. »

L'espada a bien compris que ce n'était pas une question mais bien une invitation qui ne souffrirait d'aucune réponse négative de sa part.

- « Tsst ! Pourquoi y m'demande pas plutôt d'aller l'aider sous la douche ? », fait Grimmjow avec une pointe de déception. » Il se tourne vers le père de son petit ami et le scrute intensément. « Alors, c'est quoi votre problème ? »

- « Qui a dit que j'avais un problème ? »

- « Moi ! J'le sens. »

- « Serais-tu devin, mon cher Grimmjow ?

- « Nan. Mais le cher Grimmjow était une panthère avant d'être transformé en espada. Alors, on m'l'a fait pas à moi. »

- […]

- « Vous voulez rien dire ? Pas la peine. J'sens son odeur sur vous. Z'avez beau avoir pris une douche, l'odeur de sexe et de l'autre… », insiste-t-il à voix basse en se penchant vers le plus vieux, «… elles sont encore sur vous. »

Ryuken tente bien de rester naturel mais il ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et ce n'est guère convaincu qu'il dit : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

- « Bon sang, z'êtes chiants les Ishida. Toujours à refuser d'accepter la réalité. »

- « Et quelle est-elle, la réalité ? »

- « Que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air avec le capitaine de la onzième ! » Grimmjow se tait, laissant l'autre digérer, avant de demander avec son sourire carnassier « Z'avez pris votre pied ? »

Ryuken ne s'offusque même pas de la question. Est-ce par lassitude, ou simplement parce qu'il est en train de changer, qui peut savoir ?

- « Tu n'imagines pas je vais de te répondre, Grimmjow ? »

- « Haha, nan. Mais j'm'étonne de votre choix. Bizarre de vouloir faire ça avec c'gars-là ! »

- « Les chiens ne font pas des chats, mon cher Grimmjow. »

- « Comprend pas. »

- « Eh bien, mon fils a bien été attiré par toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oh, très drôle, beau-papa, j'suis mort de rire ! »

Le moral de Ryuken vient de remonter en flèche. Il a mouché son beau-fils et affiche un petit sourire de satisfaction. Comme quoi, on se contente de peu.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard – Karakura, dans un restaurant**

Ryuken s'est jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. C'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour oublier son amant d'un soir. Ce n'est pas le souvenir de l'acte sexuel qu'il essaie de chasser de son esprit, mais celui de l'homme avec qui il a partagé ce moment. Et Kenpachi Zaraki n'est pas de ces personnes qu'on efface aisément de sa mémoire. Au début, il était sûr que ça passerait avec le temps, mais il a dû très vite réviser son jugement. Ensuite, il a pensé à retourner voir Urahara. Faut-il qu'il soit vraiment mal pour envisager pareille extrémité ?

Aujourd'hui, il a rendez-vous avec Isshin Kurosaki. Au plus profond de lui, il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'en parler à l'autre médecin. Mais il n'a pas le choix, et surtout aucune autre personne vers qui se tourner. Si, il y a bien Grimmjow, mais Ryuken n'est pas non plus désespéré.

- « Youhou, Ryuken, je suis là ! » s'écrie fort discrètement Isshin à travers le restaurant.

Ryuken se dirige vers son ami comme s'il allait à l'abattoir.

- « Comment vas-tu, Ryuken ? Je suis tellement content que tu m'aies proposé ce déjeuner. »

- « Bonjour, Isshin. »

- « Tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je nous ai commandé deux verres et le curry du jour. »

Ryulen se saisit de son verre et en ingurgite une bonne moitié, sans même avoir trinqué avec son ami. Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Isshin.

- « Oh, toi tu as des choses à raconter à ton ami Isshin. »

- « Isshin, si tu commences à faire l'imbécile , je m'en vais. »

- « J'ai vu juste, tu ne vas pas fort. C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu rencontrer Jyushiro ? Mais tu sais, ce n'est que partie remise… »

- « J'ai couché avec un homme. »

- « Avec un humain ? », demande avec un air consterné le brun.

- « Non, avec un shinigami. Un capitaine, pour être plus exact. »

- « Enfin Ryuken, tu me fais marcher, » dit Isshin en éclatant de rire, « le seul capitaine shinigami à avoir mis les pieds sur terre ces derniers temps, c'est cette brute de Zaraki, haha… »

Le rire meurt tout à coup quand il voit son ami éviter son regard.

- « Ça y est, tu as fini, Isshin ? Pouvons-nous parler sérieusement ? »

Plutôt que de répondre, Isshin demande très inquiet : « Ryuken, il t'a violé ? »,

- « Que ce soit bien clair, Isshin. Personne ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quelque chose contre mon gré. Si j'ai voulu te voir, c'est pour que tu me parles de lui. »

- « De zaraki ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Je ne le connais pas personnellement, tu sais. J'en ai seulement entendu parler. Il est le seul capitaine à avoir obtenu son poste en tuant en combat singulier l'ancien capitaine de la onzième. C'est un homme qui ne vit que pour le combat. »

- « Je vois », finit par dire Ryuken.

Il voulait en connaître plus sur son amant, maintenant il sait que c'est sans espoir. Isshin n'ose plus parler, respectant le silence de son ami. Il a bien compris que ce n'est pas ce que celui-ci espérait entendre.

- « Tu devrais l'oublier, Ryuken. »

- « Pas la peine de me faire la leçon. Je ne suis plus un gamin. » Le serveur vient de déposer leur assiette. « Mangeons, si tu veux bien. »

Isshin n'insiste pas. De toute façon, il connaît suffisamment Ryuken pour savoir qu'il vient de se refermer comme une huître. Il préfère lui parler de ses enfants et de combien ses filles commencent à l'exclure de leur vie.

* * *

**En fin de journée – Karakura, magasin d'Urahara**

Isshin n'est pas homme à laisser tomber un ami dans la dépression. Il y a pensé toute l'après-midi, et même s'il a encore du mal à imaginer Ryuken Ishida avec Kenpachi Zaraki, il a décidé d'agir. Reste à trouver le bon moyen d'obliger la grosse brute à se rabibocher avec le quincy. Quoique ce ne soit pas le terme exact, puisqu'ils n'ont couché ensemble qu'une seule fois. Mais ce genre de détail ne constitue pas un obstacle à ses yeux. A défaut d'élaborer un plan lui-même, il s'apprête à franchir le seuil du magasin de son autre ami, Urahara, scientifique prolixe, inventeur de génie, et le cas échéant, entremetteur de première.

- « Bien le bonjour, Isshin, » lance Urahara en dépliant son éventail.

- « Kisuke, l'heure est grave. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le pitre ! »

'_Non, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité'_, semble vouloir dire le regard d'Urahara. Devant le sérieux du brun, il perd d'un coup sa jovialité, et c'est un peu inquiet qu'il demande : « C'est Ichigo ? Ou l'une de tes filles ? »

- « Mais non. Mes enfants vont très bien. Oh, si tu voyais mes petites, leur maman serait fière d'elles… » Et blablabla. Isshin est lancé dans un éloge attendrissant de sa progéniture, avec moult gestes, un instant les larmes aux yeux, l'instant d'après un énorme sourire placardé sur son visage. '_Et c'est moi qui ne doit pas faire le pitre'_, pense Urahara qui continue d'écouter le flot de paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tari et qu'Isshin ait une mine satisfaite.

- « Et tu venais me voir pourquoi, Isshin ? »

- « Ah oui, bien sûr », répond l'autre en se tapant le front, « c'est à propos de Ryuken. »

- « Encore ! »

- « Ne te moque pas, Kisuke. Ryuken est déprimé. »

- « Il est donc si impatient. D'après les nouvelles que j'ai eues par Yoruichi, Jyushiro irait mieux. Il devrait donc pouvoir venir à la fin de la semaine. »

- « Mais non. C'est au sujet de Zaraki. »

- « Zaraki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? »

- « Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se produire, mais ils se sont rencontrés et… autant de te le dire direct… ils sont devenus amants ! »

- « QUOI ? »

La surprise a fait lâcher à Urahara son précieux éventail, ce n'est pas peu dire !

- « Oui, oui, je sais », fait Isshin avec un air désolé.

- « Décidément, tel père, tel fils. Ou plutôt tel fils, tel père ! » ajoute le vendeur avec un petit rire.

- « Oh, ce n'est guère le moment de rire, Kisuke ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord. Je t'écoute. »

- « Je crois qu'il est mordu, Kisuke. »

- « Il te l'a dit ? »

- « Non, mais il a voulu que je lui parle de Zaraki. J'ai bien été obligé de lui dire la vérité, que Zaraki ne vit que pour se battre et qu'il ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre. »

- « C'est pas faux. »

- « Kisuke, il fait peine à voir, je t'assure. »

- « HEIN ? On parle bien du même Ryuken Ishida ? Parce que pour moi, il fait _peur_ à voir ! »

- « Oh ça, ce n'est pas gentil Kisuke. Ryuken a un cœur gros comme ça. Sa vie n'a pas toujours été facile. Son père a eu du mépris pour lui à partir du moment où il s'est désintéressé de l'héritage quincy. Son mariage était un mariage de raison et son fils s'est éloigné de lui une bonne partie de sa vie. Ils ne se sont retrouvés que récemment. »

- « Grâce à Grimmjow. »

- « Oui, grâce à Grimmjow. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement, Isshin ? Je ne peux pas obliger Zaraki à continuer à le voir. Je ne sais même pas ce qui peut bien se passer dans la caboche de cette brute ! »

- « Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il pense », propose alors Isshin.

- « Vraiment ? Et tu comptes lui poser la question ? »

- « MOI ? T'es pas un peu fou ? Je tiens à ma peau ! », s'exclame Isshin catastrophé à l'idée de se retrouver face au capitaine de la onzième. « Non, je me disais que, _toi_, tu pourrais le faire. »

- « Je te remercie de l'intérêt que tu me portes, Isshin »

- « Je ne te dis pas te l'affronter. Tu vas bien trouver une idée pour le savoir de manière… euh… détournée. Tu es doté d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne et tu as toujours eu une imagination débordante. »

- « Arrête, Isshin, la flatterie ne te mènera à rien. Cela dit, je connais peut-être un moyen de le faire. Son troisième et son cinquième sièges sont en mission ici. Ils ne repartent que demain. Je devrais donc pouvoir leur tirer les vers du nez. »

- « Je savais que t'étais le meilleur, Kisuke », fait Isshin en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

- « Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. De la réponse dépendra la suite du plan. »

- « Ah bon ? Tu as déjà un plan ? »

- « Mm. Si Zaraki n'est pas intéressé, eh bien, nous ferons appel à Jyushiro pour le consoler. »

- « Et si Zaraki est intéressé ? », demande ravi Kurosaki.

- « Nous ferons aussi appel à Jyushiro », répond Urahara avec un sourire énigmatique.

- « Hein ? J'ai rien compris ! »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, Isshin. Comme tu l'as si justement dit, c'est moi le cerveau. »

- « Eh ben, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! »

* * *

**Le lendemain – Karakura, magasin d'Urahara**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le magasin d'Urahara est devenu une sorte d'antenne relais pour la Soul Society. Après chacune de leur mission dans le monde réel, c'est un passage obligé pour tous les shinigamis, qui peuvent y trouver tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Sur le point de regagner leur division, Yumichika et Ikkaku viennent d'arriver chez le vendeur pour redonner leur gigai. Après les salutations d'usage et un point rapide sur leur mission, Urahara décide d'attaquer :

- « Alors, contents de rentrer au bercail ? »

- « Ouais », répond Ikkaku.

- « Vous allez retrouver votre division… et votre capitaine. Comment se porte-il d'ailleurs ? »

Bonjour la subtilité ! Mais Urahara s'est dit qu'il valait mieux attaquer d'entrée, surtout qu'il n'a pas à faire à deux foudres de guerre en matière d'intelligence. Quoique ! Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, Yumichika observe Urahara avec méfiance. Il y a quelque chose chez le vendeur qui le dérange la plupart du temps, mais là, il trouve son comportement carrément suspicieux. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se met à lever un sourcil emplumé.

- « En quoi le bien-être de notre capitaine vous concerne ? »

Urahara perd subitement sa bonne mine. Ça ne va être aussi facile qu'il le pensait. L'homme qui rive désormais son regard au sien, se tient bien droit et semble prêt à la confrontation. Reste à trouver son point faible, tout le monde en a un.

- « Oh, mais je m'intéresse, c'est tout ! »

- « Eh bien moi, je trouve votre intérêt pour notre capitaine curieux. A chaque fois que nous sommes venus en mission, vous n'avez jamais posé ce genre de question sur aucun autre membre de notre division. »

- « Préfèreriez-vous que je m'intéresse à votre personne, cinquième siège Ayasegawa ? », se met alors à susurrer l'homme au bob.

Le ton est indécent et le regard pue la luxure, déstabilisant le jeune homme brun. Il devient rouge coquelicot devant tant d'audace.

'_Oh, oh, touché'_, se dit Urahara.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? », demande un Yumichika qui vient triomphalement de se reprendre. Il ne s'en laissera pas compter par cet homme (qu'il trouve par ailleurs bourré de charme). Question de fierté !

Urahara réussit à cacher son désarroi derrière son éventail. Puis, il le fait glisser doucement, révélant un sourire coquin. '_Le petit a décidé de jouer, eh bien jouons !_'

- « Je ne savais pas que mon avis était aussi important à vos yeux, Ayasegewa-kun. Vous m'en voyez comblé. »

- « J'aime qu'on s'intéresse à moi, Urahara-san. N'en doutez pas une seconde. »

Ikkaku lève les yeux au ciel face à tant de bêtises. Depuis le temps qu'il connait Yumi, il sait quand il doit la mettre en veilleuse et le laisser faire. Mais là, il commence à en avoir marre de cette conversation sans intérêt. Perdre du temps alors qu'ils pourraient déjà être à la Soul Society, ça le rend dingue.

- « Je n'en doute pas une seconde… »

- « Yumi, faut qu'on y aille. Quant au capitaine, il est bizarre ces derniers temps… »

- « Ikkaku ! »

Urahara vient de découvrir le point faible du cinquième siège Yumichika Ayasegewa.

- « Quoi ? C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Depuis qu'il a quitté le… »

- « IKKAKU ! », hurle le brun en donnant une tape sur la tête dégarnie.

- « Oh, qui donc Zaraki a-t-il quitté ? », demande Urahara avec toute l'innocence dont il est capable. Autrement dit, avec l'innocence d'un meurtrier condamné à perpétuité.

- « Et vous ne poussez pas votre chance ! On y va, Yumi. »

- « Bon retour », s'exclame avec entrain le vendeur. Quand Yumichika passe devant lui, il ajoute : « Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt, _Ayasegewa-kun_. »

Le shinigami brun plonge son beau regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, se penche délicatement vers son oreille et lui répond sur un ton sensuel : « Vous pouvez compter dessus, _Urahara-san._ »

Le vendeur au bob déglutit péniblement, et une fois les deux hommes partis, il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche froide devrait suffire à soulager la grosseur entre ses jambes.

* * *

**Le soir même – Karakura, maison des Kurosaki**

Pour une fois, Urahara se rend chez son ami Isshin. L'affaire qui les occupe ne peut laisser place à de l'à peu près. Le timing est primordial dans le plan du vendeur. C'est pourquoi il est en train de toquer à la porte de la maison des Kurosaki. La porte s'ouvre sur une fille brune à l'air maussade. '_C'est bien ma chance de tomber sur la grincheuse. J'aurais nettement préférer la joyeuse. Enfin, tant pis_'

- « Bien le bon… »

- « PAPA, y'a ton ami bizarre à la porte ! », se met-elle à hurler.

Des pas précipités s'entendent puis Isshin fait son apparition. Il est à peine arrivé que Karin s'en va, sans même un regard pour Urahara.

- « Kisuke, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Bonsoir, Isshin. Je peux savoir ce que tu dis de moi à tes filles ? »

- « Je n'ai rien dit du tout, pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que ta fille vient de hurler que j'étais bizarre ! »

- « Oh ça. »

- « Comment ça 'Oh ça' ? »

- « Kisuke, regarde-toi plus souvent dans une glace. Avec ta dégaine, estime-toi heureux que les gens ne te trouvent _que_ bizarre. M'est avis que si tu te baladais près des écoles avec ton éventail et ton regard pervers, tu pourrais aisément te faire embarquer pour pédophilie ! »

- « HEIN ? »

- « Bon, tu n'es quand même pas venu jusqu'ici pour une leçon de mode, non ? »

- « Bien sûr que non. Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je m'adresserais dans ce cas. »

- « Je suis plutôt bel homme, je te ferais remarquer. J'ai un certain succès auprès de mes clientes… »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'y faut pas entendre comme connerie dans cette maison », dit la voix de Karin depuis l'escalier qu'elle est en train de monter.

- « Karin, tu es dure. Papa est encore très beau malgré son âge. »

- « Masaki, tes filles sont injustes avec leur papounet… »

Urahara ne cherche pas à cacher son rire derrière son éventail. Assister à la mise en boite du docteur Kurosaki par ses deux filles est un régal. Ça lui apprendra à le traiter de pédophile.

- « Ravale tes larmes de crocodiles, et passons à notre affaire. »

- « Oh, tu as des nouvelles ? »

En un quart de seconde, Isshin vient de passer du visage larmoyant au visage souriant. Urahara admire chez son ami sa capacité de sauter d'un sentiment extrême à l'autre aussi facilement.

- « Viens, allons au salon. Nous serons plus à l'aise. De toute façon, les filles vont monter et Ichigo n'est pas encore rentré. Il est sorti avec ses amis. »

Ils s'installent chacun dans un fauteuil.

- « J'ai pu obtenir notre information. »

- « Tu as réussi, je le savais ! »

- « Oui, c'était un jeu d'enfants. » L'honnêteté n'est pas la qualité première chez Urahara, ce n'est pas un secret. « Zaraki semble lui aussi touché. Il est bizarre, dixit son troisième siège. »

- « C'est une bonne chose. Donc, c'est quoi le plan ? »

- « Dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Shunsui et ses amis ont décidé de lui organiser une petite fête… »

- « Une beuverie géante, tu veux dire ? »

- « Ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plaît. Il y aura plein d'invités, notamment ton fils, ses amis et ton serviteur. »

- « Et moi ? Je ne suis pas invité ? », demande Isshin visiblement déçu.

- « Le plus important, ce n'est pas que _tu_ sois invité, mais que _Ryuken_ soit présent, tu comprends ? »

- « Ce que je comprends, c'est que tout le monde va aller à cette fête, sauf moi ! ».

- « Isshin, cesse de faire le cabot et concentre-toi. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'envoyer Ryuken à la Soul Society. J'ai déjà arrangé le coup avec Ukitake qui l'a officiellement invité. Maintenant, c'est à toi de le décider. »

- « Tiens, tiens, tu as besoin du cabot maintenant ? »

- « Isshin, voyons. Essaye de faire un effort ! »

- « Ce que tu me veux est quasiment impossible, Kisuke. Ryuken n'acceptera jamais d'aller à la Soul Society. Et surtout si c'est moi qui lui demande. Il a un radar pour ces choses-là. Il sent à un kilomètre à la ronde quand je lui mens. »

- « Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir », murmure Urahara dans son éventail.

- « Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

- « Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que signifie toute cette histoire d'envoyer mon père à la Soul Society ? », dit la voix sévère d'Uryuu derrière eux.

Manque de chance, ce soir, Ichigo n'est pas rentré seul. Après être allé au cinéma avec ses amis, il les a invités à venir boire une bière avant de repartir. Les deux hommes ne sont pas aperçus que la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte et qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls au rez-de-chaussée.

- « Fils, tu es rentré ? »

- « Ouais, comme tu peux voir. Et n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter tous les deux ? », demande Ichigo avec un air maussade.

- « Ichigo, je ne mijote rien. Kisuke est venu me rendre une petite visite. »

- « Mais bien sûr. Tu veux nous faire croire qu'Urahara-san passait par là et qu'il a toqué à la porte. Et toi, pour faire bonne figure, tu lui as offert l'hospitalité ? »

- « Mon dieu Ichigo-kun, quelle suspicion ! », s'exclame Urahara.

- « Ce n'est pas de la suspicion, c'est l'instinct de survie. Je vous connais. »

- « Si on en revenait à mon père. Qu'étiez-vous en train de comploter ? »

Rien qu'à regarder les regards déterminés de son fils et du fils de son ami, Isshin sait qu'ils n'y échapperont pas. Il va falloir tout leur révéler. Il se tourne vers Urahara et lui demande d'un signe de tête son accord. Quand c'est chose faite, il invite les jeunes gens à s'installer et prévient qu'il va préparer du thé pour tout le monde.

Chacun s'installe où il peut. Les filles s'asseyent dans le canapé. Ichigo vient poser ses fesses sur un accoudoir à côté d'Orihime. Chad est allé prendre une chaise dans la salle à manger. Uryuu s'est assis sur le fauteuil déserté par Isshin et Grimmjow préfère rester debout, juste derrière son petit ami.

L'atmosphère est tendue mais tout le monde reste silencieux, y compris quand Isshin arrive avec le plateau de tasses remplies du liquide fumant. Il en distribue à tout le monde. Sauf Grimmjow, parce que d'une, il en a assez bu avec cet enfoiré d'Aizen, et que de deux, on lui avait promis une bière !

- « Alors ? », demande Uryuu avec impatience.

C'est Urahara qui commence : « Il va y avoir une fête en l'honneur du capitaine de la huitième pour son anniversaire. » Les visages restent fermés. « Et vous êtes tous invités », s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter joyeusement.

- « Et ? », insiste Ichigo.

Isshin s'adresse à Uryuu : « Uryuu, nous aimerions que ton père s'y rende avec vous. »

- « Pour quelle raison ? »

- « Pour y voir Zaraki. »

Le visage et le ton sérieux sont en soi une forme d'inquiétude pour Ichigo. Son père prend rarement un air aussi grave. Isshin regarde Urahara mais celui-ci évite son regard. Il a compris que l'autre ne l'aidera pas alors il continue : « Ton père et Zaraki ont eu une liaison. »

Arrêt sur image : Orihime imite la carpe, imitation qu'elle maîtrise à la perfection. Tatsuki et Ichigo ont pris un air abattu comme si on venait de leur annoncer la fin du monde. Chad a les yeux grand ouverts, du moins un œil parce que l'autre est caché par sa mèche. Mais celui qui fait le plus de peine à voir, reste Uryuu qui a toute les difficultés à sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Grimmjow se sent mal à l'aise car, lui était au courant et il ne lui a rien dit.

- « Q…QUOI ? Mon père n'est pas homosexuel. Vous mentez ! »

- « Calme-toi bébé, » lui intime Grimmjow en posant une main sur son épaule.

- « Que je me calme, Grimm. Mais je ne vais les laisser raconter n'importe quoi sur mon père ! »

- « C'est pas n'importe quoi », dit Grimjow en baissant les yeux.

Uryuu se lève et se tourne vers l'espada : « Tu… savais ? »

Sentant tous les regards sur lui, le bleuté pousse un soupir : « Ouais, j'l'avais deviné. »

- « Et tu n'as pas cru bon m'en parlé ? »

- « Tu m'vois t'dire '_ah au fait bébé, ton père s'est fait prendre par cette brute de Zaraki_' ? », il se tait le temps qu'Uryuu digère l'information. « Si tu l'avais su, t'aurais fait quoi ? A moi, y m'a rien dit quand j'lui ai posé des questions. »

Grimmjow vient juste de réaliser qu'il vient de dire la phrase de trop.

- « Tu en as parlé à mon père ? »

- « Bah ouais, l'avait pas l'air bien. »

Uryuu se pince le nez entre ses doigts et prend une profonde inspiration : « Grimm, non seulement tu ne m'as informé que mon père avait une liaison avec un homme, mais en plus tu ne m'as prévenu qu'il allait mal. C'est bien ça ? »

- « J'sens qu't'es fâché bébé ? Tu veux vraiment que j'réponde ? »

- « Les enfants, s'il vous plait. » C'est Isshin qui intervient. « Uryuu, il semble bien que ton père soit amoureux de Zaraki. »

- « J'confirme, » dit Grimmjow vexé. « Tu vois que j'te dit des choses. »

- « Et nous savons de source sûre, que Zaraki n'est pas bien depuis qu'ils se sont quittés », précise Urahara.

- « De source sûre, sans blague. On peut savoir quelle est votre source sûre, Urahara ? », demande Ichigo.

- « S'il te plait, Ichigo ! », réprimande son père. « Uryuu, est-ce un problème si ton père est amoureux ? Tu ne voudrais pas le voir heureux ? »

- « Si… bien sûr que si », répond le jeune quincy un peu hésitant. Il plonge alors son regard dans les yeux turquoise de Grimmjow, car il sait qu'il pourra y puiser la force dont il a besoin. L'espada pose sa main sur sa joue et le regarde en souriant, lui transmettant un peu de courage. « Quel est le plan ? », demande-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme au bob.

- « Faire en sorte que Ryuken aille à cette fête car c'est difficile de développer une relation quand on ne vit pas dans le même monde. »

- « Parce que vous pensez que Zaraki va tomber dans ses bras rien qu'en le voyant ? C'est de Zaraki qu'on parle ! », s'emporte Ichigo.

- « Nous y avons pensé. Nous allons rapprocher Ryuken et Jyushiro Ukitake pour rendre Zaraki jaloux. »

Un silence s'abat dans la pièce et les regards semblent tous dire '_c'est quoi ce plan de merde !_'. Le premier qui rompt le silence est Chad :

- « Et le capitaine Ukitake sera d'accord ? »

- « Mais oui ! A la base, il avait accepté d'être l'amant de Ryuken ! », répond avec un grand sourire Isshin.

Urahara se prend la tête dans les mains en se demandant qui a mis sur son chemin cet imbécile de Kurosaki, tandis que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Uryuu se met à crier : « QUOI ? »

* * *

**Le lendemain soir – Karakura, maison des Ishida**

Les trois hommes sont attablés depuis quelques minutes. Uryuu et Grimmjow discutent de tout et de rien, comme c'est le cas tous les soirs depuis l'arrivée de l'espada sous le toit des deux bruns. Uryuu jette discrètement des coups d'œil à son père, guettant le moment propice pour aborder le sujet.

Il n'a pas été facile d'expliquer au jeune quincy l'idée saugrenue qu'avait eu son père d'avoir une relation homosexuelle. Et pire encore de savoir que la raison première était que Ryuken les avait vus, lui et Grimmjow, faire l'amour. Au bout du compte, tout le monde s'est entendu pour reconnaitre que le plan d'Urahara restait leur meilleure option. Ichigo a bien précisé que c'était le meilleur plan, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres, et qu'il ne fallait que ses chevilles se mettent à enfler. Ce à quoi Urahara a répondu en boudant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ichigo-kun était aussi méchant avec son sensei !

Revenons à notre trio. Après un regard vers Grimmjow qui ne semble être préoccupé que par son bol ou plutôt par ce qu'il contient, et donc ayant clairement oublié le 'plan', Uryuu s'éclaircit la voix et déclare :

- « A propos papa, vendredi prochain, nous sommes invités à la Soul Society. »

Ryuken a relevé immédiatement la tête.

- « Quand tu dis 'nous', tu parles… »

- « De moi, Grimmjow, Ichigo et les autres, et… toi », répond Uryuu, les yeux toujours rivés sur son bol.

- « Moi ? Pourquoi serais-je invité ? Je ne connais personne à la Soul Society. »

- « Même pas Ukitake ? »

- « Hein ? »

Ryuken vient de sursauter. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarde tour à tour son fils, puis l'espada. Tous deux continuent de manger comme si de rien était.

Uryuu lève enfin les yeux sur son père pour ajouter : « Oui, apparemment tu connais le capitaine de la treizième division. »

Ryuken est définitivement mal à l'aise. Les questions de son fils ne lui paraissent pas du tout innocentes. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et balbutie : « Euh… oui, je… l'ai… rencontré… chez Urahara », répond le médecin.

- « Tu es allé chez Urahara ? »

Là c'est sûr, il est en train de subir un véritable interrogatoire. A chaque fois, qu'il pense avoir évité un obstacle, un autre se met en travers de sa route. '_Trouver quelque chose de plausible, voilà ce qu'il faut faire._' Il finit par dire : « Oui… avec Isshin. C'est ça, j'y suis allé avec Isshin. Et c'est là que j'ai fait sa connaissance. »

- « C'est parfait, alors. »

- « Comment ça parfait ? »

- « Papa, si tu connais Ukitake et que tu fréquentes Urahara, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à nous accompagner à la soul Society. »

- « Oui… je suppose. »

Jeu, set et match pour Uryuu Ishida, sous le regard énamouré de Grimmjow, qui vient enfin de lever le nez de son bol. Peut-être parce qu'il est vide ?

* * *

**Un petit commentaire, peut-être?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

**Anemone33 :** du tout, du tout. Une personne prenant le temps d'écrire une review ne me soulera jamais. Et pour te citer, la tienne est 'consistante' : je t'en remercie grandement. Ce que j'apprécie chez toi, c'est de ne pas t'être arrêtée au pairing, et ce bien que tu ne sois pas fan de Zaraki. J'espère que la suite sera toujours à ton goût.

**Shashiin** **:** punaiiiiise, mais c'est Zygomatique-woman (j'espère que je ne fais pas de gaffe en supposant que tu es une fille, et dans le cas contraire… bah désolée !). Donc, tu as apprécié mes tentatives d'humour ? Tu m'en vois ravie. Pour l'image de Zaraki en costard, concentre-toi sur la haute stature, les épaules carrées et, sans oublier, les petites fesses rebondies. Ensuite, tu revêts le tout d'un costume légèrement satiné gris anthracite, et tu n'oublies pas la fameuse chemise soyeuse de couleur bleu glacier. Ça y est, tu visualises ?

**Kacisasaa** : j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard – Soul Society, près du Senkaimon**

Un comité fort conséquent est là pour accueillir les humains qui ont sauvé la Soul Society du plus grand désastre qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Renji Abarai se précipite vers Ichigo qu'il salue d'une tape bien sentie dans le dos. La victime ne semble guère l'apprécier et le fait savoir à la tête d'ananas qui lui répond qu'il est une petite nature. Ils finissent par se chamailler comme deux sales gamins. Le capitaine chéri de l'un des deux opposants ne manque pas de lever les yeux au ciel devant une attitude aussi puérile.

A côté d'eux, Retsu Unohana est en grande discussion avec la jeune Orihime qui vient de lui présenter son amie Tatsuki. La jeune fille brune semble un peu éberluée par le tintamarre autour d'elle. Ce monde est très différent du sien, un peu comme si elle avait fait un bond dans le temps. Bien sûr, la présence du père d'Ichigo qui hurle de joie dès qu'il aperçoit quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas vu depuis plusieurs décennies, n'est pas étrangère à son sentiment bizarre. Eh oui, Isshin a réussi à s'immiscer au tout dernier moment parmi eux, au grand dam d'Urahara qui craint que cet idiot congénital ne fasse capoter son plan.

_Début du flashback_

_Les Ishida accompagnés de Grimmjow, sont les derniers à arriver chez Urahara. Ryuken a eu beau faire traîner les choses, son fils ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Les voilà tous réunis dans le sous-sol du magasin de l'homme au bob, quand on entend crier depuis l'échelle :_

_- « Attendez-moi, je viens. »_

_Urahara s'apprête à parler mais il est devancé par Ichigo : « Comment ça, tu viens ? Qui va s'occuper des filles ? »_

_- « Oui Isshin, qui va s'en occuper ? », renchérit un Urahara bien décidé à se débarrasser du 'clandestin'. Et pour finir de culpabiliser le brun, il ajoute : « Tu ne peux pas laisser les pauvres petites toutes seules. »_

_Le visage d'Isshin s'éclaire alors d'un magnifique sourire et il rétorque : « Mes petites ne seront pas seules. Tessai a eu la gentillesse de les accueillir. »_

_- « Comment ? », demande Urahara._

_- « Oui, demain c'est samedi et Karin a recruté Gintai pour un match de foot amical. »_

_- « Et qui lui en a donné l'idée ? », demande Ichigo, l'air soupçonneux._

_- « Eh bien quoi ? Quel père je serais si je n'étais pas là pour mes enfants ? »_

_- « Un père qui ne serait pas toujours en train de se mêler de leurs affaires ! », lui répond Ryuken._

_- « Ce n'est pas gentil, Ryuken. Mes enfants sont tous pour moi et ils me le rendent bien », réplique Isshin la tête haute, comme drapé dans sa dignité._

_- « Ouais, c'est ça », marmonne Ichigo._

_- « Ichigo, tu sais à quel point tes sœurs s'entendent bien avec Gintai et Ururu. Je n'avais pas le cœur à les empêcher de voir leurs amis. »_

_- « Surtout si du même coup, ça t'arrange ! », ajoute Urahara._

_Isshin sait qu'il vient de gagner son ticket pour le voyage vers l'autre monde et c'est avec soulagement qu'il précise : « Je vais en effet pouvoir revoir quelques amis »_

_- « Je te préviens : je veux pas de toi dans mes pattes. »_

_- « Fils, tu es si dur avec ton papa. »_

_- « Moi, je suis ravie que vous veniez », s'exclame Orihime._

_Alors qu'Isshin se jette sur la jeune rouquine pour la serrer dans ses bras, Ryuken ne peut se retenir de dire : « J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à regretter vos paroles, Orihime-chan. »_

_- « On devrait peut-être y aller. » La voix de la sagesse en la personne de Chad vient de parler. Urahara ouvre le portail et tout le monde se dirige vers l'ouverture._

_Fin du flashback _

Le brun est donc là au pied du Senkaimon, à discuter vivement avec les capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku, quand soudainement il se met à crier en faisant des grands gestes : « Ryuken, viens que je te présente à mes amis. »

Le quincy s'approche des deux hommes qu'il n'a pas encore vus, tant il était absorbé dans sa conversation avec Byakuya Kutchiki. Conversation fort courtoisement écourté par monsieur Je-mets-les-pieds-dans-le-plat ! Pendant que celui-ci fait les présentations, Ryuken observe les deux shinigamis. Il voit de suite qu'ils sont très proches. Probablement des amis de longue date comme lui et Isshin. Il espère juste que l'un des deux n'est pas aussi insupportable que le boulet qu'il traine depuis près de vingt ans. Il s'attarde maintenant sur leur trait physique. Beaux tous les deux, ils sont pourtant très différents. Le brun a l'air d'être un épicurien. Il a aussi l'air parfaitement ridicule avec son chapeau en paille et son manteau fleuri, attributs tellement inattendus chez un homme aussi viril.

L'autre pose, en ce moment, son regard sur lui. Ryuken n'a pas eu de mal à reconnaître Jyushiro Ukitake, et ce, bien avant qu'Isshin ne le confirme.

- « Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance », lui dit le capitaine de la treizième. Sa voix lui correspond bien : chaude et douce. D'ailleurs, tout chez lui semble empreint de douceur.

Avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Isshin le devance : « Mais lui aussi, il l'est. N'est-ce pas, Ryuken ? »

Ryuken lance un regard de tueur en direction du gêneur, avant de répondre en baissant légèrement la tête : « Je suis moi aussi content de vous rencontrer, et honoré que vous m'ayez invité. »

Les deux capitaines n'ont pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnés par l'aura menaçante qui a émanée, même un court instant, du quincy. _'Je n'aimerais pas avoir ce type comme ennemi'_, se dit Kyoraku alors que c'est un autre son de cloche qui tinte dans le cerveau du porteur des longs cheveux blancs _'Mon dieu quel présence. Et quel bel homme. Yoruichi avait raison : il vaut la peine que je prenne des risques pour l'avoir.'_

- « C'est nous qui sommes honorés de vous recevoir, Ishida-san. » Il incline à son tour la tête avant de continuer : « D'ailleurs, le commandant Yamamoto souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sûr. »

- « Je n'en vois aucun, capitaine Ukitake. »

- « Bien, mais avant, nous allons tous vous installer pour la durée de votre séjour. »

C'est le capitaine Kutchiki qui prend le relais : « Orihime et Tatsuki vont venir s'installer au manoir. Renji, tu vas conduire Chad et Ichigo à ton appartement. »

- « Quoi ! On va loger dans la piaule de ce dégénéré ? »

- « T'as dit quoi, Poil de carotte ? Qui est-ce que tu traites de dégénéré ? »

- « S'il vous plaît », intervient Ukitake, « Ishida-san, vous et votre fils logerez chez moi. »

- « Et Grimmjow ? Nous sommes ensemble, » dit Uryuu avec un air déterminé.

Et des fois que le capitaine aux cheveux blancs n'ait pas bien saisi, Grimmjow enfonce le clou : « Ouais, j'quitte pas bébé d'une semelle ! »

C'est pourtant en souriant qu'Ukitake répond : « Nous l'avons en effet appris. » Puis se tournant vers l'espada, « Grimmjow, vous êtes bien sûr le bienvenu sous mon toit. En plus, Stark sera ravi de vous revoir. Kisuke, je suppose que tu vas être accueilli au clan Shihoin ? »

- « Oui, je crois que Yoruichi devrait avoir pitié de moi. »

- « Bien, tout est arrangé. »

Tout le monde se met en mouvement, quand à nouveau la voix d'Isshin se fait entendre : « Et moi ? »

- « Débrouille-toi ! Tu t'es imposé, non ? », lui répond son fils tout en continuant son chemin.

- « Mais oui, Isshin. C'est toi qui as voulu venir », dit Urahara sans se détourner.

Planté comme une vieille chaussette, Isshin vient de perdre toute sa bonne humeur. Quoique anéanti semble plus approprié pour décrire l'état piteux de l'homme. Un bras se pose sur son épaule et Kyoraku lui murmure à l'oreille : « Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, Isshin. J'ai un très bon saké. »

Et là, miracle. Kurosaki retrouve immédiatement ses couleurs. Mais n'allez pas croire que l'autre brun se dévoue charitablement. Il sait que Jyushiro va être très occupé les jours prochains et l'idée de rester tout seul, sans personne avec qui s'enivrer, est absolument exclue. Non, le sens du sacrifice, très peu pour lui !

* * *

**Au même moment – Onzième division**

Depuis son retour de Karakura, le capitaine de la onzième n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Tous ceux qui connaissent le grand Zaraki ont constaté qu'il était presque toujours ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'a jamais été reconnu pour être quelqu'un de sociable, ni même pour quelqu'un capable de penser, mais là, il ferait presque pitié à voir.

Seuls ses deux fidèles suiveurs connaissent la raison de sa déprime. Une situation qu'ils déplorent chacun à leur manière. Ikkaku estime que si Yumi ne s'en était pas mêlé, on n'en serait pas là. Résultat, la relation entre les deux amis est un peu tendue. Yumichika a une toute autre théorie : leur capitaine serait tombé amoureux du beau quincy. Il trouve ça tellement romantique. Un peu de tendresse dans cet environnement brutal, n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

- « Kenny Kenny, Ichigo est revenu. »

- « HEIN ? Ichigo ? » Le cri du capitaine vient de faire sursauter tout le monde.

- « Les affaires reprennent, haha, » s'écrie le bonze.

Yachiru n'a que le temps de sauter sur l'épaule du géant, qu'il a déjà mis les voiles à la recherche de sa proie. Reste à la trouver, et connaissant les deux gus, c'est pas gagné !

- « Allez Yumi, suivons-les. »

- « Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de voir le capitaine se faire démonter la gueule par Ichigo. »

- « Démonter la gueule ? » Ikkaku n'en revient pas que son précieux ami ait pu employer des termes aussi vulgaires. « C'est de notre capitaine qu'il s'agit, le meilleur combattant de la Soul Society… »

- « … qui s'est déjà fait battre par Ichigo, je te rappelle. »

- « C'est quoi ton problème, Yumi ? T'es pas content que le capitaine se soit réveillé ? »

- « Non, j'aurai préféré qu'il se réveille d'une autre façon. Voilà tout », assène le brun les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est la onzième et on ne vit que pour se battre, bon sang ! »

- « Tu sais quel est ton problème, Ikkaku ? Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Laisse tomber. Va donc le rejoindre. »

- « Et toi, Yumi ? »

- « Pas envie. »

Voyant l'air boudeur du brun, Ikkaku hésite. L'envie d'assister à un combat grandiose est tentante. Bien plus tentante que de savoir ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Alors, il disparaît dans un shunpo.

Resté seul, Yumichika s'assoit sur le perron près de la salle d'entrainement. C'est la première fois qu'il se prend la tête avec Ikkaku. Ils se sont toujours soutenus depuis leur première rencontre au Rukongai. Animés par les mêmes rêves, ils ont gravi les échelons ensembles. Jamais loin de l'un de l'autre lors des batailles, toujours à la recherche de cette sensation de mettre sa vie en jeu, constamment à s'entrainer pour atteindre le sommet en techniques de combat. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ne peut-il plus s'en contenter ?

- « Etonnant de vous trouver sans votre ombre ? »

Surpris, le brun relève la tête et se retrouve face à l'homme au bob. Il ne l'a pas senti arrivé et semble pris au dépourvu par la question. Pourtant, il dit : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

- « Madarame-san. Il est étonnant de ne pas vous trouver avec lui. »

- « On n'est pas marié ! »

- « Oh ! Un regret ? », demande l'autre amusé.

- « Je ne suis pas d'attaque à subir votre humour douteux, Urahara. »

Plutôt que de répliquer, l'ancien capitaine s'approche doucement et s'installe juste à côté du jeune homme. Il est clair qu'il n'est pas son assiette et Urahara n'est pas le genre à abandonner une âme perdue. Surtout quand elle est aussi bien foutue et que cela peut servir ses desseins.

- « Envie d'en parler ? »

- « A vous ? », s'exclame l'autre en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- « Vous allez me vexer, cinquième siège Ayasegawa ! Je ne suis pas sans cœur. »

- « Non, vous êtes un manipulateur. Comme Aizen. »

Urahara est touché et perd aussitôt son sourire. Il trouve quand même la force de demander : « C'est ainsi que vous me voyez ? »

Notant le changement de ton et l'air triste de son interlocuteur, Yumichika regrette aussitôt ce qu'il vient de dire. C'était de la pure méchanceté et ça ne lui ressemble pas. « Non… je suis désolé », dit-il en baissant les yeux. « Mais vous l'avez bien cherché aussi. Vous arrivez avec votre sourire et votre ironie, et aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos petites joutes verbales. »

- « J'avais compris. »

- « […] »

- « Cela dit, mon offre tient toujours. Si vous souhaitez parler… »

Le blond commence à se lever et fait mine de partir. « Attendez… » Il stoppe son mouvement. « Pourquoi vous êtes venu ? »

- « Pour solliciter votre aide, cinquième siège Ayasegawa », répond-il en se rasseyant.

- « Par pitié, cessez de m'appeler par mon grade. » Il se rapproche du blond jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage et dit d'un air charmeur : « Mes amis me tutoient et m'appellent Yumichika, ou Yumi. Mais nous ne sommes pas encore assez intimes pour ça. »

- « Bien, mais à condition que tu m'appelles Kisuke et que tu me tutoie aussi. »

- « D'accord pour le tutoiement, mais ce sera Kisuke-san », décide avec autorité le brun, avant d'ajouter histoire d'achever le blond, « après tout, tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi. »

- « Bien, bien. Si nous passions au plan », dit avec emphase Urahara et surtout, parce qu'il est très fier de son plan.

- « Un plan ? »

- « Oui, nous sommes tous venus à la Soul Society avec un objectif précis. Celui de rapprocher Ryuken Ishida et … »

- « … notre capitaine », finit le brun.

- « Oh, tu es au courant ? »

- « Comment crois-tu que Zaraki a pu avoir le père d'Uryuu ? » Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « J'en déduis donc que les deux beaux quincy sont ici »

Le sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux plein d'étoiles, Yumichika semble ravi. Urahara aime le voir rayonner ainsi. Ce qu'il aime moins en revanche, c'est que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui le mette dans cet état.

- « Je te signale qu'Uryuu est en couple avec Grimmjow et que son père le sera avec ton capitaine, quand nous aurons appliqué _mon_ plan. »

- « Pas la peine de me rappeler que deux hommes aussi élégants et intelligents sont en mains avec deux brutes ! »

- « C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

- « Bon et ce plan ? »

- « Ah oui ! L'idée est très simple… » et Urahara de se lancer dans une explication détaillée, insistant sur le rôle de chacun. Yumichika l'écoute religieusement, bougeant parfois la tête en signe d'assentiment ou intervenant quand une idée ne lui plaît pas.

Quand ils se quittent un peu plus tard, Urahara compte un nouvel élément dans son équipe et Yumichika a retrouvé l'entrain qui sied si bien à son teint.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps – à proximité du logement de vice-capitaine Abarai**

- « T'aurais au moins pu ranger un peu ! »

- « Ah ouais, et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? »

- « Peut-être par souci d'hospitalité. A moins bien sûr que ce mot ne fasse pas partie de ton vocabulaire ! »

- « T'es en train de me traiter d'idiot, là ? »

- « C'est pas moi qui l'aie dit ! »

Les deux hommes se font face. Le rouquin a les bras croisés et l'autre les mains sur les hanches. Leurs visages ne sont pas éloignés de plus de cinq centimètres. Grimmjow, qui a tenu à les accompagner, les regarde ravi. Il a l'air du gamin qu'on amène pour la première fois à la fête foraine. Il s'est installé dans un fauteuil près d'une petite fenêtre et attend patiemment (le comble quand on connait l'homme) que la baston commence. Pas loin de lui, Chad attend impassible et bien droit dans ses baskets. Il a l'habitude des chamailleries continuelles entre les deux amis. Du coup, ça ne l'inquiète pas outre mesure, tant est qu'il puisse être un jour inquiété par quoi que ce soit.

Soudainement, une énergie spirituelle en furie déferle autour d'eux, stoppant tout net l'affrontement verbal entre le shinigami remplaçant et le vice-capitaine de la sixième. Ils sortent précipitamment pour se retrouver face à un drôle d'équipage, tout échevelé : le grand Zaraki et la petite Yachiru, juchée sur ses épaules. Pas pour longtemps, puisqu'elle saute à terre et s'en va rejoindre Chad, près duquel elle compte bien observer le combat de son Kenny Kenny.

- « Ichigo, j't'ai trouvé ! », claironne le brun avec un sourire de malade placardé sur son visage.

- « Ouais, et alors ? »

- « Tu m'dois un combat. »

- « Dans tes rêves. Je ne te dois rien et je ne suis pas venu à la Soul Society pour me battre. »

- « Capitaine Zaraki, je pense pas que Yamamoto serait content d'apprendre que vous vous êtes battus contre Ichigo et … »

- « On t'a pas sonné, Abarai ! »

Depuis leur arrivée, Grimmjow observe l'altercation avec les nouveaux venus. Il n'aime pas Kenpachi Zaraki, il lui rappelle trop Nnoitra. Et Nnoitra, il ne l'aimait pas. Silencieux jusque-là, il ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir : « Z'avez rien d'autre à foutre que ça ? »

Zaraki se tourne vers lui. Trop focalisé sur sa proie, il ne l'avait pas vu. « C'est mon jour de chance, Yachiru. Deux combats ! »

La petite fille se met à applaudir en gloussant : « Kenny Kenny va bien s'amuser ! »

- « J'me bats pas contre toi, espèce de crétin ! »

- « Mais t'aura pas l'choix, mon petit arrancar. Après Ichigo, ce sera ton tour. »

- « Vous êtes en train de dire que vous allez battre Ichigo. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Chad qui vient de parler. Pas à cause de ce qu'il a dit, mais bien parce qu'il a parlé. D'ailleurs, il enfonce le clou : « Vous n'avez jamais réussi à le battre. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'aujourd'hui vous allez y parvenir ? »

Conforté par les paroles sages du brun, Ichigo croise les bras et affiche un sourire confiant. Grimmjow, quant à lui, se marre doucement en voyant la mine déconfite de Zaraki. Ses précédents échecs lui sont sans doute restés en travers de la gorge.

- « Sans compter que Yamamoto risque de… »

- « Ta gueule Abarai. Si tu parles encore du vieux… »

- « Oui, Capitaine Zaraki ? » Une pression spirituelle dense et menaçante vient les suspendre, figeant chacune des personnes présentes. A tel point que la petite rose est allée se réfugier sur l'épaule du géant. Yamamoto est là, face à eux, les deux mains sur son bâton ancré au sol : « Tant que les humains seront présents à la Soul Society, il n'y aura aucun combat. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Capitaine Zaraki ? »

- « Mmm… ouais », finit pas lâcher le brun.

- « Fort bien. » Puis se tournant vers Ichigo, Chad et Grimmjow : « Si vous êtes installés, nous pouvons nous rendre à la treizième. Un banquet nous y attend. Capitaine Zaraki, pendant la durée du séjour de nos invités, je lève votre sanction de vous rendre à la treizième. Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision. » Le commandant et son vice-capitaine disparaissent aussitôt.

- « Bon, mieux vaut y aller tout de suite », dit Renji.

Tous se mettent en marche, y compris le capitaine de la onzième dont les ardeurs ont été refroidies par l'intervention du vieux. Pourtant, il garde le sourire, car il a désormais le droit d'aller à la treizième et il va pouvoir finalement approcher le primera. Et peut-être enfin réussir à oublier le quincy qui hante, jour et nuit, ses pensées.

* * *

**Au même moment – Maison du capitaine de la onzième division**

Jyushiro Ukitake n'est pas seulement un être foncièrement gentil, c'est aussi un hôte de première. Issu de la petite noblesse, il a reçu une bonne éducation, ce qui lui permet de savoir se comporter et agir en toute circonstance. La venue des humains à la Soul Society pour l'anniversaire de son acolyte représente une occasion en or d'accueillir tout ce qui compte de gradés, en plus de ses amis proches.

Avec l'aide de Kyone et Sentaro, qui depuis la mort de Rukia lui colle au train plus que jamais, il a veillé à ce que tout soit parfait. Le banquet va se dérouler sous le porche derrière la maison. Donnant sur le jardin, cet endroit est magnifique, surtout à la floraison des cerisiers comme en ce moment. Plusieurs tables basses ont été installées en enfilade, et tout autour des coussins multicolores. Des bougies apportent lumière et chaleur, et des fleurs ont été disposées un peu partout.

La plupart des invités sont arrivés et on attend plus que le commandant Yamamoto et le reste des humains. Ishida père et fils étaient déjà là puisqu'ils logent sur place. Isshin est arrivé très tôt avec Kyoraku, suivi de peu par le capitaine Kutchiki accompagné d'Orihime et de Tatsuki.

Ryuken a repris sa conversation avec Byakuya Kutchiki, comme si de rien n'était. Orihime a présenté Tatsuki aux vice-capitaines Hisagi et Kira, et ce petit monde semble faire connaissance. Et pour finir, Isshin fait encore de siennes. Depuis un petit moment, il discute avec Kyoraku, Rangiku et Hitsugaya. Avec Shunsui et la blonde pulpeuse, il ne dépareille pas. En revanche, Hitsugaya n'est pas dans son élément et Isshin ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Il prend ses aises en appuyant son coude sur l'épaule du capitaine prodige et celui-ci semble ronger son frein. A tel point qu'Ukitake se sent obligé d'intervenir avant que les fleurs et son jardin ne se transforment en banquise.

- « Isshin, ne sois pas si familier avec Toshiro ! »

- « Bah pourquoi ? J'le connais depuis si longtemps. N'est-ce pas Toshi ? », fait-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- « C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya pour vous ! »

- « Oh lala, t'es méchant Toshiro ! »

- « C'est vrai ça, capitaine », dit Rangiku. « Moi je suis ravie de vous revoir Isshin-san ! »

- « Evidemment, tu es déjà à moitié ivre. »

- « Mais non, ce n'est pas avec quelques coupes que je vais m'enivrer. »

- « Oui, ce n'est que du saké après tout », renchérit Kyoraku.

Face à ce club de pochetrons malhonnêtes, le petit capitaine préfère se réfugier dans un mutisme de bon aloi.

Non loin de là, leur groupe est observé par un Urahara hilare devant les facéties de son ami Kurosaki. Entouré par les trois vizards capitaines, Yoruichi et Soi Fong, il est interpellé par Shinji : « C'est étonnant que tu sois venu, Kisuke. »

- « Tu sembles déçu, mon cher Hirako ? »

- « Non, mais je me méfie toujours quand t'es dans le coin. Question de survie. »

- « Tiens, il n'y a pas que moi qui penses que tu es nocif, Kisuke-san ! », intervient Yumichika qui vient de les rejoindre.

Urahara, boudeur, lui répond : « Tu n'es pas gentil, Yumichika ! »

La question qui brûle les lèvres de tous ceux autour d'eux est finalement posée par Yoruichi : « Vous vous tutoyiez ? » Et c'est Ayasegawa qui lui donne la réponse : « En effet. Cela poserait-il un problème ?

- « Non, mais c'est étonnant », dit Kensei.

- « Si vous le dites. » Désintéressé par les paroles du vizard, Yumichika s'approche de l'homme au bob et lui dit à l'oreille : « On se retrouve plus tard pour ce que tu sais. » Il termine d'un clin d'œil complice et s'en va retrouver Ikkaku.

Tous les yeux se braquent alors sur Urahara. Comme ce dernier reste aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, Shinji l'attrape par le col de son vêtement : « T'as intérêt à tout nous dire. On veut connaître tous les détails. »

- « Mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Yumichika et moi. »

- « Alors pourquoi les petits noms et le 'tu' ? », insiste l'autre blond.

- « Disons… que nous avons une affaire ensemble. »

- « Tu t'imagines pas t'en sortir comme ça ? », demande Yoruichi avec un éclat dangereux dans le regard.

- « Il s'agit d'une affaire privée. »

- « Raison de plus pour tout nous révéler », croit bon de préciser Rose.

Urahara est cerné par trois anciens renégats et deux spécialistes en espionnage. Bref, par des professionnels aguerris à toutes les techniques d'interrogatoire possibles et imaginables. Etant lui-même formé à ces techniques, il sait qu'il ne résistera pas et préfère abandonner. « Ok, ok. Nous essayons de remettre Ishida et Zaraki ensembles. »

Urahara ne s'attendait pas à ce silence. Shinji le regarde avec la bouche ouverte, Rose avec des yeux ronds, Kensei et Soi Fong avec l'air de dire _'C'est quoi encore cette merde !'_ Yoruichi est la première à réagir. Peut-être parce qu'à force de le côtoyer, elle sait qu'avec lui, tout est possible : « Tu veux dire que ces deux-là ont eu une relation ? »

- « Mm. »

- « sexuelle ? », demande Shinji.

Urahara hoche la tête et Yoruichi finit par dire : « Je croyais que tu devais coller le quincy dans les bras de Jyushiro »

Nouveaux regards éberlués des vizards, mais pas de Soi Fong qui de toute façon, considère tous les mots de la femme de chat comme paroles d'évangile.

- « C'est exactement ce que je veux faire ! »

- « Je vois », répond-elle.

- « Vraiment ? », dit Shinji. « Parce que moi je comprends rien »

- « Shinji, le plan c'est de rendre jaloux Zaraki. N'est-ce pas Kisuke ? »

- « Exactement. »

Shinji regarde Urahara, puis Yoruichi et enfin Rose et Kensei qui semblent tous les deux d'accord sur la faisabilité du plan. « Vous êtes cinglés de provoquer ce malade. A l'état de repos, il est déjà pas normal, et vous voulez le faire sortir de ses gonds ? » Aucune réaction, alors le blond capitaine continue. « Kisuke, c'est le plan le plus tordu que tu aies jamais mis au point. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu d'autres depuis que j'te connais. En tout cas, ce sera sans moi. Après Aizen, je me suis juré de mener une vie tranquille. Je vais aller me rechercher à boire et essayer de trouver une charmante compagnie féminine. »

Il se dirige aussitôt vers le buffet pour se servir. Il se met à siroter sa coupe tout en regardant à la ronde. Son regard se pose sur la belle Orihime. _'Non, elle est déjà en mains. Dommage ! Elle est pas mal son amie, la petite brune. Quoiqu'un peu trop garçon manqué.'_ Il continue de faire le tour pour tomber sur un autre groupe composé de la capitaine de la quatrième division. _'Non, pas Retsu, elle me fout les jetons. Sa vice-capitaine ? C'est moi ou elle a vraiment un regard de veau?' _Il passe ensuite sur les deux autres jeunes femmes._ 'Momo, elle est mignonne, mais c'est ma vice-capitaine. En plus, elle en pinçait pour l'autre mégalo. Et Neliel.' _Gros soupir du vizard._ 'C'est une bombe, cette fille. Putain, la veine qu'il a Kensei !' _Perdu dans son examen de la gente féminine, il n'a pas pu se rendre compte qu'une personne venait de se rapprocher de lui.

- « Vous semblez seul ? Me permettez-vous de vous tenir compagnie, capitaine ? » demande une voix définitivement trop rauque pour appartenir à une femme.

Shinji tourne son regard vers l'endroit d'où provient la voix et se retrouve face au primera qui darde un regard pénétrant sur lui. _'Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ?'_

- « Je vous ai vu quitter vos amis à l'instant… » _'QUOI ? Il m'espionne en plus !'_ « … et j'ai trouvé que vous aviez l'air triste », continue l'espada en s'approchant plus près. _'Et maintenant il me colle !' _« Personne ne devrait jamais être triste pendant une soirée aussi festive. »

- « Je ne suis pas triste ! », lâche-t-il sèchement.

Pas assez puisque l'autre ajoute : « Je suis très heureux de l'apprendre », en le gratifiant d'un sourire magnifique, tellement magnifique que Shinji Hirako coureur de jupons et hétéro convaincu, se prend à déglutir. _'Euh… je suis mal barré, là !'_

Mais il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car tous les invités sont immédiatement alertés de l'arrivée des retardataires. Il faut dire qu'à eux seuls, le commandant, Zaraki, Ichigo et Grimmjow font monter très haut le compteur en énergie spirituelle. En bon hôte, Jyushiro Ukitake s'en vient à la rencontre des nouveaux venus, leur souhaitant la bienvenue chez lui. Puis, comme la soirée est déjà bien avancée, il demande à tout le monde de se mettre à table où le repas va être servi. Chacun des invités commence à quitter le petit jardin pour gagner la terrasse. Les groupes formés se défont et d'autres se reconstituent dans un mouvement qui semble à première vue désordonné. En y regardant de plus près, on pourrait apercevoir que plusieurs personnes dirigent le flot des gens au gré des signes qu'ils s'envoient. La première partie du plan a commencé.

Uryuu s'est judicieusement rapproché de son père pour le diriger, avec l'aide de ses amis, vers le point de rencontre 'alpha', à savoir le bout gauche de la table (depuis le jardin). Pendant ce temps, Kisuke est allé se poster près de Jyushiro et il ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Yoruichi est venue en renfort pour bloquer l'autre côté de la table. Cette partie avait été assignée à Isshin, mais l'imbécile heureux est toujours en grande discussion avec Shunsui et une Rangiku de plus en plus bancale.

Reste à manœuvrer Zaraki. C'est Yumichika qui a la lourde tâche de pousser son capitaine dans la direction d'où vient le groupe de Ryuken. Il n'est pas dit que le jeune dandy ne saura pas remplir sa mission au mieux. Il connaît bien son capitaine et sait donc comment l'attirer. Grâce au primera que Grimmjow a réussi à coincé au bout de la table. « Je vous dis qu'il est par-là, capitaine. » Voyant tout le monde bouger comme il l'avait prévu, Kisuke se met lui aussi en mouvement pour prendre Ukitake par les épaules vers le point de rencontre.

Les trois hommes y parviennent au même moment. Le choc de se retrouver face à son amant se peint sur le visage de Zaraki. Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions. Les battements de cœur de Ryuken se sont accélérés dès que leurs regards se sont ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Loin de s'imaginer ce qui est en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Ukitake déclare avec son habituel sourire : « C'est vrai, vous ne vous connaissez pas. Kenpachi, je te présente Ryuken Ishida, le père d'Uryuu. »

Et là, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Zaraki grommèle un « Ouais, enchanté » et se retourne pour gagner le côté opposé de la terrasse. Une fois de plus, c'est Ukitake qui rompt le silence embarrassant en invitant Ryuken à le suivre pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Le quincy ne réagit pas, il est KO debout. Ce n'est que quand Uryuu pose avec douceur sa main sur son bras, qu'il revient à lui : « Hein ?... oui… bien sûr » et il suit son hôte, la tête baissée.

Ichigo, un peu en retrait, ne peut s'empêcher de dire : « Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? »

Réponse immédiate, non pas d'Uryuu mais de Grimmjow qui les a rejoints : « Ouais, tu veux pas qu'on décerne une médaille ? » Il a bien vu la déception dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aime. Il pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules et lui dit tout bas : « Tiens l'coup. C'est pas encore fini. C'est qu'la phase un du plan d'l'autre barge. »

Tout penaud, Ichigo s'approche d'eux : « Excuse-moi Uryuu, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. S'il faut lui faire entrer dans la tête à coup de Getsuga Tencho, je te jure que Zaraki sera le copain de ton père avant qu'on rentre sur terre. Qu'il le veuille ou non. »

- « Tu peux compter sur nous tous, Uryuu », ajoute Orihime avec un sourire encourageant.

Après un hochement de tête du jeune quincy, tous se dirigent vers la table où la plupart des invités sont déjà installés. Ukitake s'est assis à une extrémité, avec à sa gauche Ryuken et à sa droite Kyoraku. A l'autre bout prône le commandant Yamamoto près duquel sont assis Retsu d'un côté et Rose de l'autre. Hasard ou destin cruel, le capitaine Hitsugaya se trouve à la gauche d'Isshin Kurosaki, les frères ennemis, Renji et Ichigo, sont côte à côte et Shinji se sent tout petit près du géant de la onzième.

Nous avons donc Ryuken, Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Momo, Kira, Ikkaku, Stark, Kisuke, Neliel, Isane, Sasabike et Rose. Respectivement leur font face Kyoraku, Isshin, Toshiro, Uryuu, Gimmjow, Tatsuki, Hisagi, Rangiku, Yumichika, Zaraki, Shinji, Kensei, Yoruichi, Soi Fong et Retsu.

Zaraki semble avoir retrouvé un semblant de couleurs. Une fois passé le choc de revoir Ryuken Ishida, il a opté pour la stratégie de la fuite. Une chose pas si impensable que ça puisqu'il y a déjà eu recours à l'hôpital, en partant comme un voleur. C'est différent lorsque cela se passe en public. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'est pas destiné à aimer et être aimé. Lui, son univers est cerné par la mort, du moins c'est toujours ainsi qu'il en a été. Il ne connaît rien d'autre, alors il essaie de focaliser son esprit et son regard sur la belle personne face à lui : Coyote Stark. Mais c'est sans compter sans Yumichika qui lui glisse à l'oreille : « Vous étiez obligé de vous montrer aussi grossier envers Ishida-san ? »

- « J't'en pose des questions, Yumichika ? »

- « Vous imaginez ce qu'il a pu ressentir ? »

De colère, Zaraki se tourne vers son cinquième siège et croise le regard de Ryuken. Yumichika tourne à son tour son visage vers le quincy, et ajoute en baissant les yeux : « Vous l'avez blessé ? C'était bien la peine de le séduire. »

Zaraki retourne sa colère contre son subalterne : « Oh mais j'te le laisse, t'as ma bénédiction, Yumichika. C'était rien qu'une proie et la prochaine est juste en face de moi. »

Ecœuré par les paroles de son supérieur, Yumichika cherche du réconfort dans le regard de Kisuke, qui a suivi tout l'échange, malgré qu'ils aient parlé à voix basse. Urahara lui sourit pour l'encourager, mais surtout parce qu'en grand observateur qu'il est, il s'est rendu compte que le primera ne représente nullement un danger, tant il est occupé à admirer Shinji. Le blond n'a rien vu car il est en grande discussion avec Kensei et Neliel.

- « Alors Stark, ça t'dirait un combat ? »

- « […] » Le primera, un sourire tendre scotché sur les lèvres, a toujours les yeux rivés sur Shinji.

- « Eh, j'te cause ! »

Toutes les têtes se retournent vers Zaraki qui ne quitte pas des yeux l'espada brun, qui lui-même continue son observation du capitaine Hirako. Oups, celui-ci vient de s'en apercevoir et se met à rougir légèrement. Urahara lève son éventail devant ses lèvres pour cacher le petit rire qui vient de le prendre. Alerté par le geste, Yumichika, ainsi que Yoruichi à l'opposé, comprennent d'un regard échangé avec lui, que le vent vient peut-être de tourner en leur faveur.

En désespoir de cause, Zaraki donne un coup de poing sur la table pour attirer l'attention de Stark. Ce dernier tourne lentement la tête vers lui et lui lance un regard acéré. Il a beau être apathique, il n'en demeure pas moins l'espada le plus puissant et le fait savoir en appuyant chacun des mots : « Je ne me bats qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Votre quête de combat ne m'intéresse pas et vous ne m'intéressez pas. » Puis il s'en retourne à son nouveau hobby : il pose un coude sur la table, repose sa tête sur sa main et se met à regarder de biais, vers Shinji.

Zaraki vient de se prendre un vent dans un silence gênant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui fait l'objet de tous les regards. Non, la cible est le capitaine de la cinquième division, qui est désormais écarlate. Zaraki dirige lui aussi son regard dans la même direction que les autres et tombe sur le blond insignifiant à côté de lui.

- « Tu plaisantes ? », dit-il à l'attention de Stark. « C'est c'genre de crevette efflanquée qui t'donne la trique ? »

Tout le monde est choqué par les propos et Yumichika prend sa tête entre ses mains, ayant honte de son capitaine pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le primera vient de se lever et d'augmenter son reiatsu : « Retirez tout de suite ce que vous venez de dire. » Le ton est sans appel et plutôt que de s'en inquiéter, le géant se lève à son tour : « Tu t'décides enfin on dirait. »

La tension est à son comble, pourtant, ce n'est pas le commandant qui la fait retomber mais bel et bien Ryuken qui se lève à son tour et, après s'être excusé auprès de Jyushiro, sort précipitamment.

Uryuu essaie de le rejoindre mais Gimmjow le retient par le bras, lui signifiant d'un regard que ça ne sert à rien. C'est finalement Isshin qui s'en charge.

- « Veuillez-vous assoir, capitaine Zaraki. Vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir », lâche sèchement Yamamoto.

- « NON. » Jyushiro, les deux poings serrés sur la table et la tête baissée, répète : « Non. »

Personne n'avait prévu que le gentil capitaine puisse élever ainsi la voix et contredire son commandant. Il relève la tête et plante son regard furieux dans les yeux noirs du brun : « Kenpachi, tu sors de chez moi. Et sache que tu n'y plus le bienvenu. »

Zaraki s'exécute immédiatement et disparaît

Les conversations reprennent timidement, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Certains s'interrogent sur ce qui vient de se passer. D'autres se demandent comment le plan a pu déraper de façon aussi lamentable (quoiqu'Ichigo ait sa petite idée sur la question!). Un brun tatoué a les yeux rivés sur leur hôte à tous. Le voyant tout d'un coup sous un nouveau jour, il est troublé. Et enfin, un blond est en train de se triturer l'esprit pour comprendre pourquoi un espada a pris sa défense face à un collègue. _'Bon sang, j'suis un capitaine du Gotei 13 et un vizard en plus de ça ! J'suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !'_

* * *

**Dans la chambre de Ryuken**

Isshin est un peu perdu dans la maison de Jyushiro. Parvenu dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes, il hésite jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des gémissements. Il se dirige vers le bruit et vient gratter doucement à la porte : « Ryuken, c'est Isshin. Je peux entrer ? » Il n'obtient aucune réponse et continue d'entendre ce qui ressemble maintenant à des sanglots étouffés. Décidant d'entrer quand même, il trouve son ami recroquevillé au pied du lit, la tête rentrée entre ses bras.

Il s'approche et s'assoit sur le sol près de son ami et il attend. Que peut-il faire d'autre ? S'il s'était agi de l'un de ses enfants, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais il doute que Ryuken apprécie son geste de réconfort. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ryuken relève la tête et ôte ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes avec le mouchoir tendu par Isshin. Les yeux rougis et gonflés, il se tourne vers lui et lui dit avec un demi-sourire : « Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non, tu es juste amoureux », répond Isshin.

Le constat est amer mais au moins, la douceur employée rend cette vérité plus facile à entendre. Bizarre, mais c'est dans ces moments-là que Ryuken sait pourquoi il a toujours gardé si chèrement cette amitié envers le brun.

- « Isshin, comment je vais me sortir de là ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, Ryuken. Je ne sais pas. » L'euphorie qui l'avait emporté à l'écoute du plan de Kisuke est bien loin et il est maintenant désemparé. Il ne peut pas mentir au quincy car lui-même n'y croit plus.

Il sent quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Ryuken vient de s'endormir, probablement à cause de l'émotion de ce qu'il a vécu au cours des dernières 24 heures. Il le prend délicatement dans ses bras et l'allonge sur le lit. Il est en train de le recouvrir avec un plaid au moment où la porte s'ouvre. Se retournant, il découvre Uryuu par la porte entrebâillée. Inquiet de ne rien entendre et d'entrevoir son père allongé, le jeune homme entre dans la chambre, Grimmjow sur les talons. S'apprêtant à poser une question, il est stoppé par la vision du visage dévasté de son père. Paisiblement endormi, il porte encore les stigmates du chagrin et de tout le stress qu'il a dû accumuler.

Voyant son air catastrophé, Isshin le sort immédiatement avec l'aide de Grimmjow. Une fois dans le couloir, Uryuu éclate à son tour en sanglots. Isshin essaie de le rassurer, mais sans conviction : « Uryuu, calme-toi. C'est la fatigue… »

- « Non, Kurosaki-san. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ça. » Entretemps, Ichigo et Kisuke viennent d'arriver. « Je n'ai jamais vu mon père dans cet état », dit-il en continuant à verser des larmes.

Grimmjow le prend dans ses bras : « Chut, bébé. Tu vas l'réveiller et y risque d'aller plus mal. » Aussitôt, le jeune homme se reprend et sèche ses yeux.

Kisuke vient se placer à sa hauteur. Il ôte son chapeau et déclare très solennel : « Uryuu, je te fais la promesse de participer au bonheur de ton père. »

- « Tu sais, Uryuu, si quelqu'un peut réussir des miracles, c'est Urahara-san », ajoute Ichigo.

- « Oh, tu le penses vraiment, Ichigo-kun ? »

- « Ouais juste pour cette fois. Vous avez déjà assez la grosse tête ! »

- « Oh, tu me peines, Ichigo-kun ! »

Et c'est sur une nouvelle confrontation entre l'élève râleur et le maître boudeur que nos amis se quittent. On dit que la nuit porte conseil alors chacun rejoint ses pénates pour oublier cette journée désastreuse et envisager la suivante sous de meilleurs hospices.

* * *

**Le lendemain – maison d'Ukitake**

Les premiers rayons de soleil passent à travers les persiennes en bambou et viennent caresser la forme allongée sur le lit. Lorsqu'elles atteignent le visage de l'endormi, ses traits commencent à se détendre subrepticement, réchauffés par la chaleur sur sa peau. Les yeux papillonnent rapidement et finissent par s'ouvrir. Ryuken regarde le plafond puis balaye l'espace inconnu autour de lui. Puis, il se rappelle où il se trouve. Les souvenirs de la soirée refont surface et avec eux, le serrement de son cœur. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il passe sa main sur son visage comme pour effacer sa mémoire et se hisse sur ses coudes. Il ne sait plus comment il est parvenu dans le lit. Tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est d'avoir pleuré sur l'épaule d'Isshin.

Après s'être étiré, il s'assoit et sort les pieds de sous la couverture. Il se lève et s'étire de nouveau. Gagnant la fenêtre, il fait glisser le store en bois et cligne des yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière vive de l'extérieur. La vision qui s'étale devant ses yeux est enchanteresse. La fenêtre donne sur la partie la plus fleurie du jardin. Certes, c'est le début du Printemps et toutes les fleurs n'ont pas encore éclos, mais quelques primevères sauvages apportent une touche de jaune et d'orangé, et les nénuphars qui flottent sur la petite retenue d'eau, un soupçon de rose pâle.

L'antagonisme entre ce paysage paisible et le tumulte intérieur qui le secoue est bien réel. _'Comment vais-je refaire surface'_, pense-t-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ses retrouvailles avec le brun, ayant parfaitement compris que les choses de cœur n'étaient pas sa priorité. Lui-même n'est pas un modèle de vertu quand il s'agit de monter ses sentiments, mais l'indifférence de Zaraki l'a profondément meurtri. Et le voir draguer cet espada sous ses yeux… il ne parvient même pas à finir ses propres pensées. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il a opté pour la fuite. Ce n'est pas très reluisant, mais c'est efficace.

C'est d'ailleurs encore ce qu'il compte faire. Il a pris sa décision : il lui faut quitter la Soul Society. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il regroupe sommairement ses effets, quand tout à coup, il réalise qu'il ne serait pas correct de ne pas remercier le capitaine de la onzième pour son accueil. Prenant ses affaires de toilette, il gagne la salle d'eau et se glisse dans la douche. Après s'être habillé d'un pantalon de lin beige et d'une chemise blanche, il sort de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon ouvert sur la terrasse.

Il ne reste rien de la précédente soirée, seulement une petite table chargée de plats variés et d'un service à thé. Ukitake y est installé avec une tasse à la main. Ryuken s'approche doucement. L'homme se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire, il le salue : « Bonjour, Ukitake-san. »

- « Oh, Ishida-san, bonjour. Déjà réveillé ? »

- « Oui, j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt. »

- « Comme moi. Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Le thé vient d'être servi. Je vous sers une tasse ? Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Le capitaine n'a pas terminé sa question, qu'il relève brusquement les yeux sur son invité, conscient de sa bourde : « Je suis désolé… je me doute bien que votre première nuit à la Soul Society ne restera pas mémorable, du moins dans le bon sens du terme... »

Ryuken coupe l'autre : « J'ai bien dormi, Ukitake-san. »

- « Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour justifier le comportement grossier de mon collègue… »

- « Alors ne dites rien. »

Un silence confortable s'installe entre eux, seulement dérangé par le bruit des baguettes. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Ryuken s'éclaircit la gorge pour dire : « Ukitake-san, pourriez-vous me conduire jusqu'au Senkaimon et l'activer afin que je puisse rentre sur terre ? »

- « COMMENT ? Vous voulez partir ?

- « Oui, je pense qu'il est préférable que je quitte cet endroit. »

- « Mais enfin pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de Zaraki, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Il ne vaut pas la peine que vous pensiez à lui, je peux vous assurer. Il ne pense qu'à se battre et sa façon de draguer tient de l'homme de Neandertal... »

Au fil de son monologue, Ukitake s'est voulu rassurant mais chacune des phrases énoncées ont été autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur de Ryuken. Car, malgré le comportement de Kenpachi, il est choqué d'entendre le capitaine dénigrer celui qui a été son amant. Il cesse de boire son thé et plante un regard furibond dans les yeux écarquillés du capitaine. Il pose lentement sa tasse.

- « Vraiment Ukitake-san ? » Le capitaine déglutit sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais en cet instant, le quincy est effrayant à voir. « Alors expliquez-moi par quel heureux hasard _l'homme de Neandertal _a pu se pointer à notre rendez-vous il y a quelques semaines. »

- « Par…pardon ! »

- « Ce fameux soir où _nous_ avions rendez-vous, il est arrivé en disant qu'il vous remplaçait puisque vous étiez souffrant. »

- « Mais je vous assure que… »

- « Que quoi ? » Ryuken est désormais en colère.

- « Ishida-san, je ne vous ai jamais envoyé Zaraki ! »

- « Je me doute bien mais vous avez fait preuve d'un manque total de discrétion, capitaine Ukitake. Parce qu'il est évident qu'Isshin n'est pas en cause. Même ce cinglé d'Urahara n'a pas pu me trahir. »

Cette fois, le silence devient extrêmement gênant. Ukitake réfléchit à toute vitesse, se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer, refaisant dans sa tête le déroulement de cette fameuse journée, et avant d'arriver à une conclusion, il voit son invité se lever.

- « Je vais chercher mes affaires. Je veux prendre congés dès que possible et je compte sur vous, Ukitake-san. »

* * *

**Alors les gens, toujours là ? Initialement, j'avais prévu 3 chapitres comme ma précédente fiction, mais là j'ai entamé l'écriture du cinquième, qui sera le dernier. Bah oui, faut au moins ça pour mener à bien le plan d'Urahara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

**Anemone33 :** tu peux être sûre que le rire continuera. Ainsi que les tortures sur Isshin. Lui, c'est un boulet avec un grand B, et, très franchement, je n'ai pas eu à forcer le trait. J'adore l'opposer à Ryuken, Urahara ou à son fils. Il me suffit d'imaginer la scène sous mes yeux, et ça sort tout seul. Le plus dur reste, entre chaque réplique, à décrire les mimiques, ce que je n'arrive pas encore à maitriser.

**Anna :** si je t'ai fait changer d'avis sur Zaraki, alors ça veut dire que j'ai réussi. L'humour sera toujours présent car je me suis rendue compte que je m'en sors mieux pour faire des dialogues que du descriptif. Et puis, moi aussi, j'adore la complexité d'Urahara. C'est un personnage très riche et j'avais envie de lui coller un soupçon de prétention en rapport avec son génie supposé. Et c'est un bonheur que de le faire rabrouer par Ichigo ou Yumichika.

**Kacisasaa :** oublie le 'mais'. J'ai terminé le chapitre 5 et… comment dire… je n'ai pas terminé l'histoire. Contente ?

**Shashiin :** oui, Ukitake récolte tout et ça ne va pas s'arranger car le ton va monter et on va frôler le drame. Bon je te rassure, il y aura toujours une touche d'humour car Isshin est toujours bel et bien présent. Sinon pour le Stark-Isshin, tu auras l'occasion de voir ce que cela donne, car j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser avec eux. Et avec d'autres aussi…

* * *

Précédemment : _« Je vais chercher mes affaires. Je veux prendre congés dès que possible et je compte sur vous, Ukitake-san. »_

L'homme est parti depuis quelques minutes quand Grimmjow et Uryuu pénètrent à leur tour dans le salon, suivi de près par un Stark étonnamment bien réveillé. Il est le premier à saluer leur hôte mais n'obtient aucune réponse de sa part.

- « 'lut cap'taine ! »

Grimmjow aussi fait choux blanc. Ukitake reste muet. Inquiet de ne pas entendre la voix mélodieuse du capitaine et de le voir le teint blême et les yeux perdus, Uryuu s'approche : « Ukitake-san, vous allez bien ? ». Ce n'est un secret pour personne que le capitaine est de santé fragile.

- « Je… oui… non.. »

Stark aussi a noté le comportement anormal du capitaine. Depuis qu'il vit chez lui, il est habitué à la constante bonne humeur de cet homme charmant et serviable. Et l'absence de réaction fait craindre le pire aux trois hommes.

Uryuu fait alors le rapprochement avec son père qu'il sait être très matinal : « Mon père n'est pas réveillé ? »

Le capitaine sursaute. La panique gagne Uryuu, pile au moment où l'on entend un joyeux : « Youhou, tout le monde ! » Isshin vient d'arriver tout sourire et au mieux de sa forme.

Malgré l'interruption, Uryuu insiste : « Vous avez vu mon père, Ukitake-san ? »

- « Oui… nous avons eu un échange… et pas des plus cordiaux… »

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

De voir la mine de déterré et le regard fuyant de son ami, Isshin lui demande : « Jyushiro, que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Il m'a fait des reproches… à propos de Zaraki… du rendez-vous… » Les mots sont hachés, aussi peu cohérents que les pensées de celui qui les dit. « … je n'ai rien compris Isshin… Juste qu'il a décidé de s'en aller. »

- « Quoi ? Il ne peut pas… », intervient Uryuu.

- « Mais il a insisté ! », s'écrie le capitaine.

- « Très bien, je vais lui parler… »

Grimmjow le retient par le bras : « C'est pas une bonne idée. Laisse plutôt le père d'Ichigo y aller. »

- « Bon, tout le monde se calme. Grimmjow a raison Uryuu, c'est à moi d'y aller. Je connais Ryuken depuis plus longtemps que vous tous. Faites-moi confiance. » Et, comme une répétition de la veille, il se précipite vers la chambre pour aller réconforter Ryuken.

- « Grimm, il faut aller retrouver les autres. Ukitake-san, nous y allons, nous nous verrons plus tard à la fête. »

Le capitaine les laisse partir sans réagir. Il reprend le fil de ses pensées. _'Comment Kenpachi a-t-il pu être au courant ?... Il n'y avait que Yoruichi et moi… mais oui, Yachiru !... c'est une gamine… elle n'a pas pu rapporter nos propos… et pourquoi Ryuken s'est-il rendu au rendez-vous ?... Yumichika devait le prévenir… à moins bien sûr qu'il y soit allé avec Zaraki… Non pas Yumichika. Ce n'est pas un imbécile. Ikkaku passe encore mais pas Yumichika… sauf si… on ne lui a pas transmis le message… SHUNSUI !'_

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le bureau de leur capitaine en se chamaillant, Kyone et Sentaro sont écartés et jetés à terre par une tornade blanche. Ukitake s'en va rendre une petite visite amicale à son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Juste après - Chambre de Ryuken**

Cette fois, Isshin sait parfaitement s'orienter dans la maison, et il ne tarde pas à rejoindre la chambre. Au moment de mettre la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre, poussé par un Ryuken fin prêt à regagner son monde : « Ah Isshin, tu tombes bien… »

- « En effet, Ryuken. Je vais pouvoir d'empêcher de faire une bêtise. » Le brun lui arrache le sac qu'il a en main, le pousse sans ménagement dans la chambre et referme la porte.

Revenu de sa surprise, le quincy se met à lui crier dessus : « MAIS TU FAIS QUOI, ESPECE D'IDIOT ? »

- « Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Ryuken. Traiter ton meilleur ami d'idiot alors qu'il est venu t'aider. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. »

- « Te remercier ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Isshin, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes inepties ! »

- « Des inepties, moi ? » Isshin affiche un air choqué, les yeux agrandis, la bouche ouverte et le doigt pointé en direction de son propre torse.

- « Arrête, l'innocence ne te va pas au teint ! »

- « C'est méchant, mais je ne relèverai pas. »

- « Et tu viens de faire quoi là ? »

- « Il n'est pas dit que moi, Isshin Kurosaki, laissera un ami dans le besoin ! »

- « Dis donc, Isshin, c'est moi que tu traites d'ami dans le besoin ? »

Le brun se rapproche alors du blanc, passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence : « Tu veux que je te laisse renoncer alors que je sais que ce n'est pas la chose à faire. Que ferais-tu si tu étais à ma place ? »

- « Je ne me mêlerais pas de tes affaires ! »

- « Oui, c'est vrai » concède l'ancien capitaine avant de poursuivre avec un sourire encourageant : « Il y a encore un espoir, Ryuken ! »

- « T'es en train de te foutre de moi ? »

- « Non, Ryuken. Nous avons un plan. »

Le quincy s'écarte brusquement du brun comme si ce dernier l'avait piqué : « Comment ça _nous_ ? »

Inconscient de ce qu'implique ce qu'il a dit, Isshin répond tout naturellement : « Eh bien, toute la bande ! Kisuke a concocté un plan et tout le monde a décidé de participer. Bon, c'est vrai que la première phase n'a pas été un franc succès, mais nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot ! »

Ryuken n'a plus la force de se mettre en colère. Il va s'assoir sur le lit, les épaules voutées. Il n'ose même pas demander qui fait partie de cette foutue bande. Probablement la crainte d'être gagné par la honte.

- « Ça va Ryuken ? Tu ne dis plus rien. »

- « Que veux-tu que je dise ? Ma vie fout le camp par tous les côtés depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de te faire des confidences. »

Devant un Isshin éberlué, Ryuken se met à éclater de rire. Se tenant les côtes, il en a les larmes aux yeux.

- « Tu vas mieux, dis ? », lui demande l'autre avec un sourire de benêt.

- « MAIS NON, TRIPLE CRETIN ! »

Isshin s'est reculé juste à temps pour éviter le coup qui allait s'abattre sur sa tête. « Enfin, Ryuken, je croyais que … »

- « Que quoi ? Je t'ai fait confiance, et toi tu es allé en parler à la ronde ! A ce shinigami de malheur en premier lieu. Un plan, quelle bonne blague ? Mais nom de dieu, on parle de ma vie, de mes sentiments, pas de la prochaine bataille contre Aizen ! »

Il reprend son souffle et Isshin préfère le laisser se calmer un peu. Affichant de nouveau son masque habituel, il pose la question fatidique : « Qui ? »

- « Hein ?… comment ça qui ? »

- « Ma patience a des limites, Kurosaki ! Qui est au courant ? »

- « Tu sais,… c'est arrivé par accident.. »

- « QUI ? »

- « Ton fils… » Ryuken blêmit. « Grimmjow, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki et Chad… » Ryuken baisse les yeux croyant que la liste est terminée. « Yoruichi qui a servi de liaison avec la Soul Society et enfin Yumichika. »

- « Qui est Yumichika ? »

- « Le cinquième siège de Zaraki », répond aussitôt Isshin avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil « Il est de notre côté ! »

- « De _ton_ côté, tu veux dire ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une minute de plus ici, et encore moins en _ta_ compagnie et celle de _ta_ bande. » Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. « Comment as-tu pu en parler à Uryuu ! »

- « Je te dis que c'est un accident. Pas la peine de me lancer ton regard de la mort. Ecoute, Ryuken… »

- « Non, Isshin, je ne t'écoute plus ! »

Il se lève du lit et reprend son sac, s'apprêtant à partir pour de bon. Isshin lui barre le passage : « Si ! Tu vas m'écouter et si malgré ça, tu veux toujours partir, je te conduirai moi-même au Senkaimon. »

- « Très bien, je te donne cinq minutes. »

- « Sache tout d'abord qu'on ne s'est pas lancé là-dedans sans réfléchir. On devait être sûr qu'il y avait un espoir du côté de Zaraki… »

- « UN ESPOIR ? Tu étais sourd et aveugle hier soir ? »

- « Ok, hier soir ne s'est pas déroulé comme nous l'espérions. Mais Zaraki fuit ses sentiments… »

- « Pourquoi ne pas admettre que je ne lui en inspire aucun ? »

- « Parce que c'est faux. Yumichika nous l'a assuré. »

- « Oui, bien sûr, et tu vas me dire maintenant que le cinquième siège de la division la plus guerrière du Gotei 13 est un spécialiste des affaires du cœur ! »

- « Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, oui. Tu l'as d'ailleurs vu hier soir, il était assis juste à côté de Zaraki, à sa droite. »

Ryuken semble surpris : « Le brun très élégant avec ces plumes ridicule en guise de faux cils ? »

- « Lui-même. Yumichika Ayasegawa, jeune esthète, homosexuel convaincu et qui adore parler chiffon. Et surtout, ne va pas croire qu'il n'a pas sa place à la onzième, car ce beau jeune homme sait très bien se battre. »

Isshin marque une pause attendant une réaction du quincy qui s'est visiblement calmé.

- « Et… tu dis qu'il t'a assuré que Kenpachi… »

- « … n'est plus le même depuis qu'il t'a quitté, oui. Tu comprends pourquoi on n'a pas hésité ! »

- « Et Uryuu… comment a-t-il réagi ? »

- « Ton fils veut ton bonheur, Ryuken, et si cela signifie accepter Zaraki comme ton compagnon, alors il le fera sans hésiter, sois en sûr. »

Le brun laisse à nouveau l'autre digérer ce qu'il vient d'entendre. D'apprendre qu'Uryuu n'a pas mal réagi lui a fait plaisir, mais de savoir qu'il est prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour que son père soit heureux, ça lui réchauffe le cœur.

- « Oui…, Uryuu est quelqu'un de bien. »

- « Au fond, on n'est peut-être pas les meilleurs pères au monde, mais on a des enfants extraordinaires. »

- « C'est une première ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Que tu deviennes subitement raisonnable. »

- « Tu sais, Ryuken, je fais souvent le clown, mais c'est parce que je n'ai tout simplement rien trouvé d'autres. Après la mort de Masaki, j'avais tellement de peine. »

- « Excuse-moi, Isshin. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier combien tu aimais Masaki. Pourquoi tu ne m'en jamais parlé ? J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider. »

- « J'avais trois petits et je me devais d'être là pour eux, encore plus qu'avant. »

- « Tu voulais compenser son absence à elle ? »

- « Oui et surtout, je refusais de montrer ma peine à mes enfants. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être triste. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Bon maintenant, redeviens le Isshin d'avant car tu commences à sérieusement me foutre les jetons ! »

Le brun éclate de rire : « Et si on parlait du plan avec Kisuke ? »

- « Est-ce bien nécessaire de recourir à ce cinglé ? »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps – 8****ème**** division**

Ukitake n'a pas mis de temps à arriver devant les baraquements de la huitième division. Avec un air déterminé, il se dirige vers le bureau du capitaine. Parvenant jusqu'à la porte, il est accueilli par la vice-capitaine. Elle a détecté le reiatsu fluctuant bien avant qu'il ne mette les pieds dans la cour de la division. Le visage soucieux face à elle la surprend quelque peu : « Bonjour capitaine Ukitake. »

- « Bonjour. »

'_Il ne me sourit pas, c'est étrange'_, se dit Nanao.

- « Shunsui est là ? »

'_Etonnant, il ne s'enquière pas de ma santé.'_

- « Oui. Enfin, il est là physiquement, parce que pour ce qui est du reste ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je devrais pouvoir en faire mon affaire », répond le capitaine en ouvrant lui-même la porte avec fracas.

La jeune femme entre à son tour dans le bureau en bredouillant : « Euh… capitaine…, le capitaine Ukitake… »

- « Laissez-nous, lieutenant. »

Le ton sec et le visage fermé interpelle de suite Shunsui qui se tourne vers une Nanao avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. « Tu peux nous laisser, Nanao. »

Il se lève et avance vers son ami avec un sourire : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jyu ? Toujours remonté contre Zaraki ? »

- « Il ne s'agit pas de Zaraki, là. Et puis si, tiens, parlons-en de Zaraki ! »

A cet instant, le placide capitaine de la huitième n'a plus envie de sourire. Jamais, au cours des longues années de leur amitié, il n'a vu Jyushiro Ukitake dans un tel état émotionnel. Lui qui ne prend jamais les choses au sérieux, va devoir l'être : « Si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas. »

- « Il y a quelques semaines, lorsque j'ai eu ma dernière crise, je t'ai demandé de me rendre un service ? »

Shunshui se met à réfléchir et ne tarde pas à se souvenir d'avoir oublié de prévenir Yumichika. Et comme Shunsui n'est pas Aizen, Jyushiro lit sur son visage la réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser.

- « Je le savais ! »

Piteux, le brun essaie bien de se défendre : « Jyu, ce n'est pas si grave. Ishida-san a accepté ton invitation donc… »

- « Zaraki s'est pointé au rendez-vous, Shunsui ! »

- « Oups ! Là, c'est grave. »

- « Il est furieux parce que je n'ai pas fait preuve de discrétion. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû être plus prudent. Yachiru était présente… »

- « Il ne dramatise pas un peu ? Je sais que Zaraki n'est pas un homme du monde, mais quand même ! »

- « Tu as raison, pourtant il est… » L'homme s'interrompt et devient aussi blanc que ses cheveux. « … à moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose… Mon dieu… »

Avant que Kyoraku n'ai pu réagir, la tornade blanche a de nouveau disparu.

* * *

**Groupe d'Isshin **

Après avoir discuté brièvement du plan d'Urahara, Isshin et Ryuken se décident à regagner le salon, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser auprès d'Ukitake. Arrivés près de la terrasse, ils ne trouvent que Stark, attablé avec une tasse de thé.

- « Mais où sont-ils donc tous passés ! »

Le primera relève la tête pour répondre : « Grimmjow et votre fils sont partis rejoindre leurs amis et le capitaine est parti comme une flèche. Il ne m'a rien dit. »

- « C'est bizarre de la part de Jyushiro. En même temps, il était pas mal déboussolé par tes propos », dit-il en regardant Ryuken. « Bon allons rejoindre Kisuke. Il devait aller voir Shinji. »

Le primera se lève aussitôt : « Je viens avec vous. »

Les deux hommes sont assez surpris. D'après ce qu'ils savent, cet espada est réputé pour ne montrer que peu d'intérêt aux choses et aux gens, se contentant de passer ses journées à roupiller. D'un haussement d'épaule, Ryuken fait savoir qu'il se fiche bien que l'homme vienne ou pas.

Ils se mettent en route. Le trajet jusqu'à la cinquième se fait dans le silence. Coyote Stark, tout comme Ryuken Ishida, n'est pas une personne très expansive, et Isshin s'est tu pendant tout le trajet, ce qui est suffisamment rare pour être noté.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvent devant la vice-capitaine Hinamori, et lui demandent une entrevue avec son capitaine. La jeune femme les conduit vers le salon personnel de son supérieur, précisant au passage qu'il est actuellement en train de prendre le thé en compagnie de Kisuke Urahara. Elle les laisse sur le pas de la porte. Elle commence à bien connaître son nouveau capitaine et s'adapte chaque jour davantage à sa personnalité fantasque. Elle a compris que l'expérience qu'il a vécue à cause d'Aizen, lui fait privilégier aujourd'hui les rapports avec ses amis, ou plutôt avec sa 'famille'. Et Kurosaki comme Urahara en font partie.

Urahara est le premier à les voir s'approcher : « Isshin, bien le bonjour ! Ishida-san, Stark-san, comment allez-vous ? »

- « Shinji, tu nous excuseras de venir te voir de si bon matin, mais Ryuken et moi voudrions parler à Kisuke. »

Le dit-Shinji a tout de suite repéré le primera derrière les deux hommes. Il conclut rapidement que, s'il les laisse Kisuke partir avec eux, par la force des choses, il va se retrouver seul avec l'espada. Après la soirée d'hier, il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Mieux vaut agir vite : « Isshin, tu peux parler librement. J'suis déjà au courant pour votre histoire, Ishida-san. »

Le regard catastrophé du quincy fait craindre une nouvelle crise à Isshin qui s'empresse de dériver la colère de son ami sur son autre ami : « Kisuke, tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue ! »

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

- « Tiens, tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part », lance avec ironie le quincy.

A un autre moment, Shinji se serait amusé du désarroi de ses deux amis, mais il préfère défendre sa place dans leur groupe : « Lui en voulez pas. C'est Yumichika qui nous a mis sur la voie. Et après, il nous a suffi de le harceler.»

- « Nous ? »

- « Yoruichi, Kensei et Rose »

- « Pourrais-je savoir qui n'est pas au courant que j'ai couché avec Zaraki ? »

- « Vous avez couché avec Zaraki ? »

Tous se retournent vers le primera, qu'ils avaient tout bonnement oublié. Celui-ci regarde étrangement Ryuken. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, plutôt un mélange d'incompréhension et d'admiration. Immédiatement, le quincy s'en offusque : « Pourquoi ce regard ? C'est le fait que deux hommes couchent ensembles qui vous gêne ? »

- « Non, je suis moi-même attiré par les hommes. » Shinji déglutit. « C'est juste que vous êtes l'antithèse de Zaraki. »

- « De votre part, ce commentaire est étonnant. N'étiez-vous pas le primera ? »

- « En effet mais je n'aime pas me battre. »

- « Pourtant, vous avez rejoint Aizen pour vous battre à ses côtés, non ? »

- « Non, je l'ai suivi parce qu'il m'a promis que je ne serai plus seul. » La révélation est un choc pour les trois hommes, autant que le ton empreint de tristesse. « Avant Aizen, j'étais tellement puissant, qu'aucun hollow ne pouvait m'approcher. Après l'avoir rencontré, il m'a séparé en deux entités pour que mon énergie soit moins oppressante. C'est à ce moment qu'est née Lilinette. » Au souvenir de la petite fille, Stark se tait un instant. « J'avais enfin une famille. Vous devez comprendre qu'au Hueco Mundo, tout est mort.»

- « Oui. Le froid, la nuit et du sable à perte de vue. » Le primera est abasourdi par ces mots. « Ce sont les mots qu'a employés Grimmjow. »

- « Vous connaissez Grimmjow ? »

- « Stark-san, vous êtes sans doute le seul à ne pas savoir que Grimmjow est en couple avec le fils d'Ishida-san », indique Urahara.

Le primera n'en croit pas ses oreilles. « Vous l'avez accepté ? »

- « Mon fils l'aime et, pour l'avoir observé, je sais qu'il en va de même pour Grimmjow. »

Cette fois, le primera hoche la tête, soupesant mentalement l'implication de chacune des paroles du quincy. Sa curiosité n'est pourtant pas satisfaite : « Vous dîtes l'avoir observé, il vit donc chez vous, dans votre maison ? »

- « Oui, Uryuu est encore très jeune et notre maison est grande. »

Cette réponse est promesse d'espoir pour Stark qui tourne la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux du capitaine de la cinquième. Le message véhiculé dans ce regard est clairement évident. Y compris pour Isshin et Ryuken qui, à l'instar de Kisuke, n'ont pas assisté hier soir au début de la cour du primera. Pour se donner une contenance, la cible blonde invite les trois hommes à s'assoir. Raté ! Le primera pose ses fesses pile à côté des siennes, à tel point que leur bras se frôlent. Il devient rouge comme une écrevisse, et ne doit son salut qu'à sa tasse de thé dont il sirote lentement le contenu.

Isshin arbore un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qui traverse son cerveau et Kisuke cache le sien derrière son éventail. Ce n'est pas demain que l'entreprise Urahara, entremetteur en tout genre, va mettre la clé sous la porte.

* * *

**Quasiment au même moment – 11****ème**** division, terrain d'entrainement **

- « ZARAKI ! »

Tous les shinigamis présents se retournent vers celui qui vient d'interpeller leur capitaine. Debout devant eux, se tient un Ukitake avec des éclairs de colère dans les yeux. L'image est tellement décalée avec la gentillesse qui se dégage de lui la plupart du temps, que beaucoup reculent, pas très rassurés.

- « Tu veux quoi, Ukitake ? J'entraine les hommes, reviens plus tard ! »

Ukitake fait éclater son reiatsu et la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes, tombent comme des mouches. Ikkaku plie sous la pression. Il réussit toutefois à se maintenir suffisamment pour se placer dans le champ des deux hommes, afin de protéger la petite Yachiru. Bien qu'habituée à la pression gigantesque de son Kenny Kenny, elle est au plus mal. A quelques mètres d'eux, Yumichika est tétanisé.

- « Je crois que tes hommes ne sont plus en état, alors tu vas me répondre. Qu'as-tu fait à Ishida-san ? »

Fortement agacé par la soirée d'hier, Zaraki s'est levé du mauvais pied. Depuis l'aube, il s'acharne sur ses hommes. Il devrait envoyer balader l'opportun mais il voit là un moyen de se défouler. En outre, peu de personne connaisse les vraies capacités d'Ukitake. Il est l'un des plus anciens capitaines et pour Zaraki c'est forcément synonyme de puissance. Alors Kenpachi opte pour la provocation : « J'lui ai fait c'que tu mourrais d'envie d'faire. J'suis entré ! »

La colère d'Ukitake vient de monter d'un cran, et avec elle, son énergie spirituelle. Il dégaine son zanpakuto et passe de suite en mode shikai, signe qu'il ne plaisante pas. Pour faire bonne mesure, Zaraki offre son plus beau sourire de cinglé.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Yumichika pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il ne fuit pas, il va chercher des renforts. Toute cette histoire est en train de virer au cauchemar.

* * *

**Manoir Kutchiki **

Yumichika n'a probablement jamais été aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il arrive essoufflé au manoir Kutchiki, dont il force la porte malgré l'air scandalisé des employés de maison. Il atterrit quasiment sur les rotules devant la table du petit déjeuner et sous les yeux ébahis du maître des lieux, de son petit ami et de la bande composée des humains et de Grimmjow.

- « Cinquième siège Ayasegawa, que signifie cette intrusion ? »

Entre deux respirations bruyantes, le brun réussit à dire : « Ukitake vient de provoquer Zaraki en combat singulier… »

Tous se lèvent d'un bond. Byakuya réagit le premier : « Renji, tu m'accompagnes. Les autres, veuillez attendre ici. »

- « Sûrement pas », rétorque Ichigo, bien décidé à ne pas faire figure de potiche.

- « Kurosaki, ceci est une affaire qui concerne la Soul Society. »

- « Non, capitaine Kutchiki, c'est même sûrement tout le contraire. Je pense que c'est lié à une affaire privée qui implique mon père », intervient Uryuu.

- « Il faut prévenir Kisuke », dit Yumichika.

- « Il est à la cinquième », répond Ichigo.

- « J'y vais tout de suite. »

- « Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer en quoi consiste cette affaire privée ? »

Uryuu se voit contraint de lui expliquer brièvement la relation entre son père et la brute de la onzième, l'implication sans qu'il ne s'en doute du capitaine de la treizième, et le plan farfelu de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième.

- « Je vois. Ça ne change rien au fait que vous devez rester au manoir. Renji, allons-y. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. » Et ils disparaissent dans un shunpo.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demande alors Uryuu.

- « On y va », décrète Ichigo.

- « Ouais. J'ai jamais accepté que cet enculé d'Aizen m'commande, alors c'est pas l'autre avec sa barrette dans les cheveux qui va commencer. »

Sur cet argument imparable, la petite bande s'en va au pas de course en direction de la onzième division.

* * *

**Retour à la 11****ème**** division, terrain d'entrainement **

Les coups pleuvent entre les deux hommes. La force brute de Zaraki pourrait le favoriser, mais l'intelligence du combat est du côté d'Ukitake, qui bénéficie en outre d'un avantage de poids : la maîtrise du kidô. Il s'en sert pour faire courir le géant, et pouvoir l'approcher plus sereinement et le frapper. Il en résulte un Zaraki avec plusieurs coupures sur les bras alors que l'autre est vierge de toute blessure.

- « Tu t'bats plutôt bien, pour un malade ! »

Ukitake ne se préoccupe nullement des piques lancées par Zaraki. Il sait que son point faible est l'endurance. Il reste donc concentré sur la stratégie qu'il applique par petites touches depuis le début des hostilités. Il veut ressortir la tête haute de ce combat. Sa colère le nourrit, et même si au plus profonde de lui-même, il est conscient de la bêtise de ses actes, il ira jusqu'au bout. Bien sûr, il ne veut pas le tuer. Il veut juste être celui qui le fera plier. Pour le bien de tous. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est uniquement pour son bien à lui _'je suis égoïste'_, à cause de sa fierté '_j'agis par orgueil'_, parce qu'il l'a eu avant moi _'je l'envie'_. Et il frappe encore et encore.

Brusquement, des pétales de cerisiers forment un barrage entre lui et son adversaire. Il se tourne vers la gauche pour apercevoir le capitaine de la sixième division et son lieutenant.

- « Ne te mêle pas de ça, Byakuya ! »

Renji est choqué par la violence des paroles d'Ukitake. _'Il n'est plus lui-même. Il m'fout les chocottes comme ça !'_

- « Capitaine Ukitake, je vous demande instamment de cesser ce combat ridicule. »

- « Il n'en est pas question ! »

- « Capitaine Ukitake, envisagez-vous vraiment d'aller au bout ? »

- « C'est bien mon intention. »

- « Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix… »

Surgissant de nulle part alors qu'il le croyait enfermé dans ses pétales, le noble a juste le temps de s'écarter de quelques centimètres, pour éviter d'être décapité : « Attend ton tour Kutchiki. Faut que j'finisse Ukitake ! »

- « Capitaine, ça va être plus difficile que prévu », chuchote Renji derrière lui.

- « En effet. Il faut faire entendre raison à Ukitake. Zaraki est définitivement perdu. »

- « Et on fait ça comment ? »

- « La seule personne à pouvoir raisonner Jyushiro, c'est Kyoraku. Va le chercher. »

Alors que Renji s'en va en direction de la huitième, Byakuya s'apprête à se lancer dans un combat à trois, avec deux adversaires.

* * *

**8****ème**** division, sur les pas du vice-capitaine Abarai **

Renji vient d'arriver à la huitième. Il déboule comme une météorite dans le bureau de Nanao, qui se demande sérieusement ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin.

- « Où est Shunsui ? »

- « Pendant le service, c'est capitaine Kyoraku et pas un pote de beuverie », le réprimande la sévère vice-capitaine.

- « Nanao, c'est pas le moment il faut que j'le trouve… »

- « Moi aussi. Et depuis des années, je m'évertue à lui faire tenir ses responsabilités et… »

- « NANAO, où est-il ? »

- « Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

- « Parce qu'Ukitake est en train de se battre contre Zaraki, et que d'après Byakuya, il est le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. »

- « Mon dieu ! Suis-moi, je pense qu'il est parti à la recherche d'Isshin, du côté de la cinquième. »

Les deux vice-capitaines partent alors vers les baraquements de la cinquième, qui heureusement ne sont pas trop éloignés. Hinamori les voit arriver et les salue d'un grand sourire. C'est qu'elle commence à avoir l'habitude la petite brune. Tout le monde semble s'être donné rendez-vous dans le salon personnel de son capitaine, vers lequel elle se dirige avec ses deux collègues.

- « CAPITAINE… », se met à hurler Nanao.

Se méprenant sur les intentions de sa lieutenante, Shunsui, vautré sur des coussins, commence à regimber : « Nanao, ce n'est pas tous les jours mon anniversaire, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille… »

- « Et laisser mourir le capitaine Ukitake ? »

Nanao a toujours su comment faire réagir son supérieur. Et ça marche puisque l'homme se redresse illico sur ses pieds : « Que veux-tu dire ? »

- « Il se bat en ce moment contre Zaraki », répond la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Ryuken, Urahara et Isshin se lèvent. Le quincy est blanc d'inquiétude et Isshin et Kisuke ne sont pas mieux.

- « Ton plan tourne au vinaigre, Kisuke. Tu viendras pas te plaindre que j't'avais pas prévenu de ne pas provoquer cette brute. »

- « Ce n'est guère le moment, Shinji. »

Renji, lui, est inquiet pour sa moitié qui est resté prise en sandwich entre deux forcenés. Alors il ajoute pour les faire se bouger un peu : « C'est Ukitake qui a provoqué Zaraki en combat singulier, et Byakuya… enfin le capitaine Kutchiki, m'envoie vous chercher pour que vous le raisonniez. »

- « Allons-y. Je te suis. »

- « Nous devrions peut-être y aller, Kisuke ? »

- « Oui, en effet. On ne sera jamais assez pour maitriser, Zaraki. »

- « Ce n'est pas un animal ! », s'exclame Ryuken.

- « Ryuken, tu ne le connais pas, je t'assure », lui répond Isshin.

- « Vraiment ? J'ai fait l'amour avec lui, Isshin. Je ne te parle pas de _baiser_, mais bien de faire l'amour. Ce n'est pas un monstre qui m'a tenu dans ses bras, qui m'a caressé, qui m'a embrassé avec douceur. Il a été prévenant avec moi. Est-ce donc si difficile à comprendre ? »

- « Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, Ishida-san, alors le mieux est que vous veniez. Vous êtes la seule personne capable de l'arrêter. »

Après le départ des trois hommes, Shinji se rassied et porte à nouveau à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé. Il a toujours dit qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas et compte bien suivre sa ligne de conduite. _'Quelle bande d'abrutis de faire confiance à Kisuke. Ces plans géniaux s'avèrent souvent merdiques. Cet imbécile n'envisage jamais que ça puisse lui exploser à la gueule. Dommage pour le quincy. Quoique je ne comprenne pas comment un type aussi séduisant, se soit envoyé en l'air avec Zaraki et qu'il en redemande. Il a bien dit que Zaraki avait été doux avec lui. Moi, rien que d'imaginer la queue de Zaraki dans mon…, brr.'_

- « Vous avez froid, Hirako-san ? »

Shinji fait un bond tel qu'il déverse le reste de son thé sur son uniforme. « AIE ! » Ah oui, du thé encore chaud.

- « Vous vous êtes brûlé ? »

- « Non, je m'exerce à crier ! Evidemment que je m'suis brûlée. »

Stark attrape une serviette avec l'intention d'essuyer le thé mais le tissu l'a déjà absorbé.

- « Il faut ôter vos vêtements. Ils sont trempés. »

Ressentant encore la chaleur du tissu collé à sa peau, Shini s'empresse d'enlever son haori et le haut de son uniforme. A l'aide de la serviette qu'il a au préalable rafraichit avec de l'eau froide, Stark vient aussitôt masser la peau rougie du torse nu. Sans le vouloir, il vient effleurer un téton provoquant un soupir de bien-être du capitaine blond.

- « Capitaine, j'ai entendu un… » Le reste de la phrase meurt dans la bouche d'Hinamori qui contemple avec des yeux ronds la scène qui se déroule devant elle. Shinji prend alors toute la mesure de la situation délicate et surtout de la tenue dans laquelle il se trouve.

- « Hinamori-san, le capitaine a renversé du thé sur lui. »

Alarmée, la jeune femme se précipite vers son supérieur pour l'aider à se relever. « Venez avec moi, capitaine. J'ai une crème cicatrisante qui vous fera le plus grand bien. Stark-san, merci pour votre aide. »

Shinji est bien trop mal à l'aise pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il suit docilement sa vice-capitaine, sans un regard pour l'espada. Celui-ci quitte les lieux dans un état d'esprit mitigé. D'un côté, il est content d'avoir enfin touché celui qu'il convoite. D'un autre, il est préoccupé par l'attachement de la jeune Momo pour Shinji.

* * *

**11****ème**** division, sur le terrain d'entrainement devenu l'aire de combat**

Le déchainement des reiatsus a attiré l'attention des lieutenants Kira et Hisagi, qui viennent d'arriver sur les lieux. Ils s'approchent d'Ikkaku en train d'observer à l'écart et découvre la petite Yachiru étendue juste à côté.

- « Bon sang qui est en train de se battre ? », demande Kira.

La réponse du chauve ne l'éclaire pas beaucoup : « Bah, c'est un peu compliqué. Techniquement, le capitaine se bat contre Ukitake et Kutchiki. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'Ukitake et Kutchiki se frittent aussi ! »

A l'écoute du nom du capitaine de la onzième, le cœur d'Hisagi fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Terriblement inquiet, il s'apprête à s'élancer quand surgit le groupe des humains. Voyant un Byakuya fatigué face aux assauts des deux autres capitaines, Ichigo le prend de vitesse, ciblant par habitude Zaraki. Uryuu a dû s'agripper à Grimmjow qui trépignait de se joindre aux combattants. Malgré sa réhabilitation, son statut d'arrancar pourrait le mettre en danger si l'un des capitaines venait à être sérieusement blessé. Les deux couples d'adversaires se sont un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, permettant à Byakuya de souffler un peu. Et surtout de réfléchir à comment stopper son ami et collègue sans lui faire du mal.

Sur ce, arrive Kyoraku, et plus loin derrière Renji et Nanao. Qui aurait cru que le capitaine mollasson serait capable de bouger aussi vite ses fesses ? D'un rapide coup d'œil, il prend la mesure de la situation. Voyant l'état lamentable de Jyushiro et de Byakuya, et à contrario la maîtrise d'Ichigo face à Zaraki, il vient rapidement s'interposer entre le noble et son meilleur ami. Il fait un signe de la main à Byakuya pour qu'il le laisse gérer. Le capitaine n'attend pas plus longtemps avant de rejoindre le groupe des humains où il est pris en charge par Orihime qui déploie son bouclier sur ses blessures. Face au regard alarmé de Renji, il lui envoie un sourire pour le rassurer.

Côté combattant, Shunsui voit bien que les yeux de son ami sont encore emplis de colère. Doucement, il lui demande : « Jyushiro, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

- « Fiche-moi la paix, Shunsui, et ôte-toi de mon chemin. »

- « Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu crois que je vais te laisser poursuivre ce combat sans aucun sens ! »

- « TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! », hurle l'autre.

- « Alors explique-moi ! »

- « Non, non… tu essaies juste de me détourner de mon objectif ! »

- « Et quel est ton objectif, Jyushiro ? Battre Zaraki jusqu'au sang ? D'accord, il a gâché ta soirée, mais tu sais comment il est. » Tout en parlant, Kyoraku se rapproche progressivement. Il est maintenant à un mètre de son ami. « C'est parce qu'il t'a soufflé, Ishida-san ?

- « OUI ! Il me l'a pris, Shunsui ! Tu saisis ? »

Kyoraku acquiesce lentement et Ukitake finit par baisser ses deux lames. D'un pas, le brun clôt l'espace qui les sépare et l'enlace avec beaucoup de douceur. Dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et confortable, Ukitake craque. La tension accumulée avant et pendant le combat retombe brusquement. C'est dans la colère qu'il puisait sa force. C'est maintenant la fatigue qui l'envahit. Kyoraku sent son corps glisser contre lui et il a juste le temps de le saisir avant qu'il ne chute au sol.

Avec son fardeau, le capitaine de la huitième regagne le groupe des humains au moment où Urahara, Ryuken et Isshin arrivent. Le combat entre Ichigo et Zaraki fait rage et il ne fait pas bon se trouver dans les parages avec une telle pression relâchée.

- « Il faut faire cesser ce combat, Isshin. Ton fils pourrait être blessé. Et puis, le vieux Yama ne va pas tarder à rappliquer, et là, tout le monde risque de prendre. Moi j'emmène Jyushiro à la quatrième. Bonne chance. »

- « On fait comment, Kisuke ? »

Avant qu'Urahara ne puisse répondre, Ryuken qui observe Zaraki depuis leur arrivée, s'élance vers les duellistes. Il a vu que les deux hommes s'éloignent régulièrement l'un de l'autre, sûrement dans le but de souffler un peu. Profitant de l'espace libre, il vient se placer entre eux.

Derrière lui, Ichigo lui crie : « Ishida-san, ne restez pas là ! »

Le quincy se tourne vers le jeune rouquin : « Ichigo, ton père me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. »

- « Mais… »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce, Ichigo. »

Pendant leur court échange, Zaraki est resté étrangement silencieux. Le visage de marbre et son zanpakuto pointant le sol, c'est ainsi que Ryuken le découvre quand il vient se placer face à lui.

- « Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. »

- « Pourquoi t'es venu alors ? »

Le quincy réfléchit quelques instants. Il remonte ses lunettes et déclare pas très sûr de lui : « Je voulais juste… te revoir. » Face à l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis, il ajoute avec un sourire : « Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Tu vas m'dire que t'as eu l'coup de foudre ? »

Le ton est blessant et le visage moqueur. Pourtant, Ryuken veut aller jusqu'au bout, pour lui, pour tous ceux qui ont voulu y croire : « Peut-être… en fait, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments. »

- « Parce que ton fils, tu l'as fait tout seul ? »

- « Mariage arrangé. Je n'étais pas amoureux de la mère d'Uryuu, et elle non plus d'ailleurs. »

Le géant brun accuse le coup. Ryuken a vu son regard vaciller et son sourire s'estomper. Il reprend un peu espoir et poursuit : « Ce qui était au début juste de la curiosité est devenu malgré moi, quelque chose de bien plus important, de presque vital. Est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Kenpachi ? A mon grand regret, oui. Et tant pis, si cela ne te plaît pas. L'amour n'est pas une maladie. »

Le brun vient de blêmir légèrement, du moins suffisamment pour que le quincy le note. Il est mal à l'aise parce qu'il exècre ce genre de conversation mais Ryuken continue : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas dans mes projets de t'embarrasser avec mes sentiments. Je voulais te dire ce que je ressentais, surtout par honnêteté vis-vis de moi-même. »

Le quincy s'approche plus près et lui crache ces derniers mots : « Parce que plus je t'observe, et plus je suis convaincu que tu ne me _mérites_ pas, Kenpachi Zaraki. »

Il se retourne subitement et, en s'éloignant, lui dit bien fort pour que tout le monde entende : « Considère désormais que nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre. » Il termine avec un sourire et un petit geste de la main : « Je vais finalement rester quelques jours à la Soul Society. Qui sait ? Je vais peut-être me trouver un nouvel amant ! »

Ryuken a réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué : vaincre le terrible capitaine de la onzième. Zaraki est KO debout. Et le tour de force est d'autant plus mémorable que Ryuken n'a pas eu à sortir son arc ! Tout le monde se réunit autour du héros du jour et Isshin se fend d'un grand sourire pour accueillir son ami : « Bien envoyé, Ryuken ! Tu l'as mouché. »

Uryuu qui est resté tendu pendant tout l'échange est soulagé. Pourtant, c'est encore de l'appréhension qui filtre dans sa voix : « Papa, tu vas bien ? Tu dois être… déçu. »

Ryuken pose sa main sur les cheveux de son fils et lui sourit : « Déçu ? Non. C'était juste une bataille. Tu devrais savoir, mon fils, que les conquêtes prennent toujours du temps. »

- « Ouais, j'savais qu'vous en aviez, beau-papa ! Aïeuu», s'exclame Grimmjow.

Les rires fusent autour du couple terrible : « Ne parle ainsi à mon père ! Papa, que veux-tu dire par juste une bataille ? »

- « Disons qu'à force de côtoyer des gens qui me tannent avec ce foutu plan… », il jette un coup d'œil vers Urahara et Isshin, « … je me suis décidé à l'appliquer. »

Une certaine bonne humeur gagne le rang de la bande de joyeux drilles. Instant que le commandant Yamamoto choisit pour faire son entrée avec un tonitruant : « Que se passe-t-il ici ? J'ai appris que le capitaine de la treizième était blessé ! »

- « Grand dieu non, n'est-ce pas Kisuke ? », fait Isshin.

Urahara lance un regard de reproche au brun du genre _'Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de sortir tout le monde du pétrin ?'_ Et le brun semble lui répondre _'Parce que tu es un génie, tu l'as dit toi-même'_.

- « Eh bien ? », s'impatiente le vieux.

- « Nous avons organisé un petit tournoi avec Zaraki. »

- « Vous confirmez, capitaine Zaraki ? », demande le commandant en se tournant vers l'homme qui n'a pas bougé de l'endroit où Ryuken l'a quitté.

- « Mmm. »

- « Et la blessure du capitaine Ukitake ? »

- « Oh, mais ce n'est pas une blessure. Il a juste eu l'une de ses crises. »

- « Bien, alors dispersez-vous. »

Ce que tout le monde fait illico presto.

* * *

**4****ème**** division**

Shunsui Kyoraku est assis sur une chaise près du lit où Jyushiro est endormi. Dès leur arrivée à la quatrième division, le capitaine Unohana a immédiatement pris en charge le blessé, faisant taire d'une main le brun. Pendant la demi-heure de soins, il s'est mis à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé et s'est juré de comprendre pourquoi son ami s'était déchainé ainsi. Sur cette bonne résolution, il a accueilli Retsu qui l'a rassuré sur l'état de Jyushiro. Depuis lors, il n'a pas quitté le chevet du convalescent.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que Jyushiro a maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et arbore un petit sourire : « C'est étonnant de te voir si grave. »

- « Jyu… tu vas bien ? Je vais appeler Retsu », dit-il précipitamment en commençant à se lever.

- « Non, Shunsui. Je vais bien. Enfin, disons que je vais mieux. »

- « Tu m'as fait peur, Jyu. »

- « Je m'en doute un peu et j'en suis désolé. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas », Ukitake lève les yeux au plafond. A son tour, il semble être plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il n'était plus là.

- « Jyu ? »

- « Je ne l'ai pas supporté… » Shunsui est interloqué. Il n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi son ami fait allusion, « je n'ai pas supporté de voir Ishida-san m'échapper. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai été conquis… »

- « Tu es… amoureux de lui ? »

- « Non… je ne crois pas. C'est juste que… la présence et le charme qu'il dégage, m'ont donné envie. L'envie de partager. »

- « Partager ? »

- « J'ai immédiatement vu en lui quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie. Comme si c'était ma dernière chance, Shunsui. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas, mais je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être le compagnon idéal. Mon compagnon. »

- « Mais Ishida-san est humain, Jyu. »

Ukitake émet un petit rire : « Tu me parles de raison, Shunsui. Et moi, je ne veux plus être raisonnable. Je me sens parfois si seul, Shunsui. »

- « Tu ne me l'a jamais dit. »

- « Ce n'est quelque chose que l'on crie sur les toits, Shunsui », ajoute Ukitake avec un pauvre sourire.

- « Mais nous sommes amis ! »

De petits coups frappés à la porte viennent interrompre leur entrevue. La porte s'entrebâille et la tête d'Isshin apparaît. Voyant qu'Ukitake est bien réveillé, et parce qu'il est Isshin Kurosaki, sans-gêne notoire, il finit d'ouvrir la porte en grand, révélant les deux personnes qui l'accompagnent. Au grand dam de Kyoraku qui aurait souhaité terminer sa conversation, le brun se précipite au pied du lit : « Jyushiro, tu vas mieux ? Et tes blessures ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu nous as fait une belle frousse, tu sais ?... »

Un accord visuel entre Kyoraku et Urahara suffit à les décider à stopper le moulin à paroles. Urahara s'y colle et, sans tarder, il vient se placer juste à côté de lui pour le sermonner : « Isshin, cesse de le bombarder de questions ! »

- « Kisuke, je m'enquière de sa santé, comme je le fais avec tous mes patients ! »

- « Vraiment ? Tu as l'air de lui faire passer un interrogatoire ! »

- « Etonnant que tu aies encore des patients, » marmonne Ishida dans son coin.

Se tournant vers le malade tout sourire devant la dispute des deux hommes, Isshin contre-attaque : « Jyushiro, tu es d'accord avec ça ? Tu as l'impression que je t'interroge comme il dit ?... »

- « Tu recommences ! », intervient Ishida. « Ukitake-san, je tenais à m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous. »

- « Si c'est à propos de Zaraki, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Il n'avait pas se présenter devant vous. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été… euh… violent avec vous, et que cette expérience… »

- « Vous vous méprenez, Ukitake-san », le coupe le quincy. « Quand je dis que je n'ai pas été honnête, c'est parce que j'aurai dû vous le dire, et surtout… vous faire part de mes sentiments à son égard. » Il fait une pause, un peu gêné par ce qu'il va avouer. Il regarde alors l'homme aux cheveux blancs droit dans les yeux. « Voyez-vous, Ukitake-san, je suis tombé amoureux de Kenpachi Zaraki. »

L'étonnement s'affiche sur le visage des deux capitaines shinigamis. Ryuken commence à avoir l'habitude de ce comportement-là. Il en viendrait presque à se demander si, au fond, il n'est pas mal assorti avec le géant balafré.

- « Jyushiro, nous sommes venus pour aider Ryuken à reconquérir Zaraki. Explique-lui ton plan, Kisuke. »

Urahara se met subitement à imiter Orihime quand elle imite la carpe ! _'J'ai bien entendu ? Cet imbécile me demande d'avouer à Jyushiro que nous sommes venus dans le but de nous servir de lui !'_

Le regard de Ryuken lui renvoie un _'Oui, vous avez bien entendu. A quoi vous vous attendiez de la part de ce crétin ?'_ Et celui de Kyoraku _'Comment a-t-il fait pour élever trois beaux enfants, ce grand corniaud ?'_

- « Oui, oui. » Kisuke se gratte la nuque, fort embarrassé. « Notre idée… »

- « _Ton_ idée, Kisuke ! C'est un plan génial, tu vas voir, Jyushiro. »

- « Merci, Isshin. Mon idée, c'était de rendre Zaraki jaloux en… »

- « … te servant de moi », termine Ukitake.

Et là, notre Isshin perd son sourire. Il a enfin réalisé qu'il venait de commettre une gaffe de plus et affiche un air pitoyable, la bouche ouverte, les épaules baissées et le regard d'un chiot perdu. Face à sa mine déconfite, Ukitake éclate de rire, sous les yeux ronds des quatre hommes.

- « Il le prend finalement bien », dit Kyoraku.

Alertée par le bruit, Retsu Unohana fait son entrée et demande : « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Elle ne récolte que des regards d'incompréhension des quatre hommes tandis qu'Ukitake tente de reprendre un air sérieux. « Bonjour, Retsu. Comment vas-tu ? »

- « C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Jyushiro. D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu dois te reposer si tu veux assister à la fête de ce soir. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien tous sortir. Oui, même toi Shunsui. »

Avant de franchir la porte, Ukitake lance au quincy : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ishida-san, considérez que ma participation vous est acquise », avant de s'allonger avec un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage.

La bande compte un nouveau membre et la phase finale est enclenchée !

* * *

**Oui les gens, je sais. Fin du chapitre 4 et toujours pas de réconciliation entre nos deux tourtereaux. Le problème, c'est qu'en me lançant dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé d'embarquer un maximum de personnages, et je n'ai pas envie de laisser qui que ce soit en rade. Et puis, je veux que l'histoire ait un minimum de crédibilité, alors il y aura un chapitre 5 et un chapitre 6.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

**Anna :** comme tu y vas ! Plein de chapitres, ça fait quand même un peu beaucoup, non ? Shinji et Stark ensemble ? Peut-être.

**Anemone33 :** oui, ça avance, enfin doucement parce tout le monde a tendance à donner son avis. Quant aux romances annexes, elles sont loin d'être terminées. J'estime que tant qu'à traîner tout ce beau monde, autant accoupler les célibataires.

**Shashiin :** Ukitake, je voulais le faire sortir de ses gonds pour une fois. C'est vrai quoi, il est trop gentil ce gars-là ! Quant à Kenpachi, il a le gène du combat, il ne peut pas en plus être futé ! Pour le rire, dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait une réunion de la bande à Urahara, genre rencontre au sommet. Tu devrais donc encore utiliser tes zygomatiques !

* * *

**9****ème**** division, terrain d'entrainement**

Depuis qu'il a vu Kyoraku l'emporter dans ses bras, Hisagi est inquiet au sujet d'Ukitake. L'homme, déjà fragilisé par la maladie, était salement amoché par son combat contre Zaraki. Un combat sans aucun sens aux yeux du brun. Il connait l'esprit batailleur du capitaine de la onzième, mais qu'Ukitake ait pu y être mêlé, ça le dépasse.

Il repense à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. L'arrivée du commandant Yamamoto a provoqué l'éparpillement de l'attroupement, chacun retournant à sa routine. Lui s'est rendu directement à sa division où son supérieur, Kensei Muguruma, lui a demandé d'organiser un entrainement pour les hommes. Ce qu'il s'applique à faire depuis près d'une heure, sans grande conviction, et sous l'œil aguerri de l'argenté.

- « Quelque chose te tracasse, Shuuhei ? »

Hisagi vient de sursauter. Rougissant d'être pris en faute, il ne parvient qu'à bredouiller « Euh…non, capitaine… »

- « Tu sais qu'elle est à peine convaincante ta réponse », lui répond l'autre avec un sourire éclatant. « Le plus simple serait encore de tout me dire. »

Le brun baisse la tête. Un vice-capitaine se doit d'avoir pleinement confiance en son capitaine, et inversement. Un peu comme un couple, mais sans le sentiment d'amour. De ce point de vue, Hisagi est très respectueux de ce code qui existe entre les deux plus hauts gradés d'une division. A plus forte raison après l'échec de la paire qu'il formait avec Tosen. Mais s'ouvrir aux autres n'a jamais été son fort.

- « Je… je suis inquiet pour le capitaine Ukitake… »

Le vizard n'en revient pas. Le rougissement de son subordonné allié à sa gêne évidente, lui laisserait presque penser que le jeune homme s'est entiché du capitaine de la treizième. '_C'est impossible, il est censé être amoureux de Matsumoto !'_

- « Ukitake est un grand garçon, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Oui… peut-être… mais c'est contre Zaraki qu'il s'est battu ! », s'écrie Shuuhei. Il baisse les yeux, conscient du ton exagérément fort qu'il a employé.

- « Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'Unohana l'a déjà remis sur pied. »

Muguruma continue de dévisager son vice-capitaine, dont le regard témoigne du trouble qui s'est emparé de lui. _'Qui aurait pu penser ça ! Il a vraiment l'air mordu. Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ! Remarque, ça pourra peut-être donner des idées à Shinji.'_

- « Pourquoi tu ne lui rends pas visite ? »

- « Hein… moi ? »

- « Oui, toi. De toute façon, tant que tu ne seras pas libéré de ce poids, je ne pourrais rien tirer de toi. »

- « Je suis désolé, capitaine. »

- « Allez, file et fais-lui mes amitiés. »

* * *

**4****ème**** division **

Hisagi est en train de faire les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre. Après sa conversation avec Muguruma, il s'est rendu immédiatement à la quatrième où il a été reçu par le gentil Hanataro qui a réussi à lui balbutier le numéro de la chambre.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y fait face, c'est une autre histoire. Toutes ses certitudes se sont envolées comme par magie. Le désir de parler à celui qui occupe toutes ses pensées depuis quelques temps, s'est effacé et, à la place, il est gagné par une peur irraisonnée. Il se rend compte qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ce qui le ramène à son trouble actuel. Malgré son apparence provocante, Hisagi est quelqu'un d'honnête, avec des goûts et des aspirations très simples. Jusqu'à récemment, il était persuadé d'en pincer pour la pulpeuse vice-capitaine de la dixième. D'ailleurs, tous les deux avaient commencé plus ou moins à flirter. Alors pourquoi cet intérêt pour le capitaine aux cheveux blancs ?

D'exaspération, il saisit ses cheveux à pleines mains, espérant peut-être éclaircir ses idées. Se faisant, il n'aperçoit pas le capitaine Unohana qui le regarde avec étonnement : « Vice-capitaine Hisagi, seriez-vous souffrant ? »

Surpris, le brun se fixe subitement, presque au garde à vous et débite comme si sa vie en dépendait : « Non capitaine, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles du capitaine Ukitake. »

La jeune femme se met à sourire : « Le capitaine Ukitake va beaucoup mieux. Il se repose actuellement. »

Hisagi s'incline légèrement puis amorce une retraite salvatrice quand il entend : « Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous le voir ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvre la porte de la chambre et y pénètre. Coincé, le brun n'a d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas et d'entrer lui aussi. Ils sont accueillis par un Ukitake tout sourire. A se demander si l'homme a bien affronté Zaraki ce matin même.

- « Tu as de la visite, Jyushiro. »

- « Bonjour vice-capitaine Hisagi. »

- « Bonjour capitaine Ukitake. »

- « Bien, je vous laisse. Ne restez pas trop longtemps, vice-capitaine. »

Le dit-vice-capitaine suit la femme du regard tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la porte. Pendant ce laps de temps, il se demande comment il va se sortir de cette situation qui lui échappe, et dans laquelle il s'est fourré tout seul. Une fois la femme sortie, il est bien obligé de se retourner pour affronter le sujet de son tourment.

A l'opposé de lui, les années d'expérience dans les rapports humains ont appris à Ukitake à juger rapidement les individus. Il est évident qu'il a en face de lui une personne embarrassée.

- « Je suis surpris de votre visite. »

- « Eh bien… je… mon capitaine vous offre ses amitiés ! »

- « Oh, comme c'est gentil de la part de Kensei de t'avoir envoyé. »

- « Non… c'est juste… », Hisagi se trouve pathétique à hésiter. '_Bon sang, je suis pire qu'Hanataro._' Il relève les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais et, malgré la rougeur qui s'étale sur son visage, il déclare : « J'étais très inquiet pour vous. »

Le choc est tel qu'Ukitake a un léger mouvement de recul. Non, pas si léger que ça. Hisagi l'a vu et baisse aussitôt son regard, interprétant cela comme un rejet. « Je vais y aller. » Il tourne les talons et, alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée,

- « Attends, Hisagi. Je suis désolé, j'ai été surpris. Mais j'apprécie l'intérêt que tu me portes. Et je te rassure, je vais bien. »

Hisagi se retourne à demi : « J'en suis heureux… mais je dois y aller. Mon capitaine m'attend. »

- « Oui, bien sûr… » Alors que la porte est ouverte, Ukitake interpelle à nouveau le vice-capitaine, « peut-être pourrais-tu venir me chercher cet après-midi ? Retsu m'a autorisé à sortir après le déjeuner et je dois retrouver tous les autres avant la fête d'anniversaire. »

L'invitation inattendue fait son effet, le jeune homme vire au cramoisi en moins d'une seconde : « Mais… le capitaine Kyoraku ne vient pas ? »

- « Non, tu penses bien qu'il a autre chose à faire. Et puis, je te dois une explication pour mon comportement un peu inhabituel, puisque tu t'es _si gentiment_ _inquiété_. »

Nouveau rougissement du brun qui lui donne sa réponse d'un bref hochement de tête avant de s'enfuir littéralement. Ukitake se rallonge dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête avec un grand sourire sur le visage. _'Cette journée n'est finalement pas si pourrie !'_

* * *

**11****ème**** division **

L'interruption de son combat par Ishida, puis par Yamamoto, a laissé à Zaraki un goût amer. Il voulait oublier le quincy et renouer avec son activité favorite, le combat. Et le fait d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, l'a rendu amorphe. Quand il est rentré à sa division, il s'est occupé de ses blessures. Autrement dit, il a sommairement enroulé des bandes de tissus sur les plus grosses coupures et il a pris une douche. Il est maintenant assis sur sa terrasse.

Sur ce débarque une Yachiru remise de son malaise et toute ragaillardie. « Alors, Kenny Kenny, il t'a plu ton combat avec capitaine qui tousse ? »

Zaraki ne bouge pas un cil, inquiétant un peu plus la fillette qui s'approche et passe sa main devant les yeux immobiles de la montagne de muscles. A Ikkaku et Yumichika qui viennent d'arriver, la fillette déclare avec beaucoup de sérieux : « Kenny Kenny, il est cassé. Il bouge plus. »

- « T'inquiète pas. Il en a vu d'autres », lui répond le crâne rasé.

- « Mais oui, Yachiru. Et il en verra bien d'autres encore. » Dans la voix de Yumichika, on sent un soupçon de menace.

- « Hein ? » fait la petite rose avant de s'exclamer joyeusement : « Kenny Kenny va encore se battre ? »

- « De quoi tu parles, Yumi ? »

- « De rien. Bon, je file, j'ai un rendez-vous », et il disparait dans un souffle.

- « Comment ça, un rendez-vous ? Eh, attend, Yumi. Je viens aussi. »

Yachiru se tourne alors vers Kenpachi qui ne bouge toujours pas et s'assoit près de lui sur le sol en bois. « Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire du capitaine aux petites fleurs. On va bien s'amuser, hein Kenny Kenny ? » Et devant un Kenny Kenny ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une statue, elle continue son babillage incessant.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du cerveau du géant : _' Pourquoi il est venu ? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il s'pointe pendant mon combat ! Monsieur est amoureux. Un coup de foudre, quelle connerie ! Et pis quoi encore ? Il veut qu'j'y passe la bague au doigt aussi ! M'en fous si j'le mérite pas ! J'en ai rien à cirer. J'suis le capitaine de cette putain de division. La onzième. J'ai pas besoin d'lui ! Il veut un autre amant ? Bah qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec qui y veut. De toute façon, j'le connais son futur amant. L'autre maladif. S'il croit que ça m'fait quelque chose, il s'fout l'doigt dans l'œil. J'vais m'y pointer à cette putain d'fête. Et j'vais l'ignorer pour lui montrer qui est Zaraki.'_

* * *

**Manoir des Kutchiki **

Les repas au manoir Kutchiki sont à l'image du maître des lieux, solennels et cérémonieux. Enfin, la plupart du temps, parce qu'aujourd'hui, le noble capitaine préside une longue table où règne une joyeuse cacophonie. Figé dans son rôle, il observe très discrètement ses invités du jour. Si la plupart d'entre eux discutent normalement, c'est loin d'être le cas des Kurosaki père et fils. Ichigo est encore en train d'asticoter Renji, ou alors c'est Renji qui l'asticote. Peu importe, ce n'est pas tant les chamailleries des deux jeunes qui l'agacent, mais plutôt le fait qu'ils soient de nouveau côte à côte. Il avait pourtant donné des consignes pour que telle chose n'arrive pas. Il en vient à se demande si, lui, chef honorable et honoré du clan Kutchiki, est encore apte à se faire obéir sous son propre toit, ou si ce coup du sort est encore à mettre sur le compte de son impétueux petit ami à la crinière rouge.

- « Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, malgré leurs disputes idiotes », lui glisse Ryuken Ishida.

- « En effet. La guerre contre Aizen a fait d'eux de très bons amis, même si parfois je le déplore. Renji est déjà tellement imprévisible. Nul besoin d'en rajouter avec une autre tête brûlée. »

- « Je comprends. Pourtant, je peux vous assurer qu'Ichigo est bien plus mesuré que son père. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Pour l'avoir observé à maintes reprises, je dirais qu'il est plus responsable qu'Isshin. »

Les deux hommes tournent la tête vers le grand brun qui est en train de raconter avec une profusion de détails l'enfance d'Ichigo. Son premier sourire, ses premiers mots, bref toutes ses premières fois. Orihime est attendrie, Tatsuki amusée, et Grimmjow tout comme Yoruichi se régalent de l'entendre imiter une version bébé de son fils.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le vieux ? »

Ichigo a beau être incapable de détecter le moindre reiatsu, il a un sens quasi inné pour savoir quand son nigaud de père fait l'idiot à ses dépens.

Orihime intervient : « Oh laisse Ichi ! Il nous parle de toi quand tu étais bébé. »

- « Ouais, quand bébé Ichi jouait avec ses peluches et sa… _poupée_ ! », ajoute un Grimmjow hilare.

Ichigo s'est figé sur place. Il a le regard vide, son visage de la couleur des tomates bien mûres.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu jouais à la poupée, Ichigo. Pourtant on se connait depuis le bac à sable. »

- « Poupée ? », demande Renji avant de s'écrouler de rire sur la table, sous le regard polaire de Byakuya.

- « C'était avant, Tatsuki. Ichigo avait deux ans et on l'avait emmené avec Masaki dans un petit magasin de jouets. Je voulais lui offrir son premier train. Un joli petit train en bois avec un arc en ciel peint dessus. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour une poupée avec de beaux cheveux blonds. Masaki a cédé mais je n'ai pas regretté un seul instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu jouer avec cette poupée. Il l'appelait son bébé. Il était si mignon. »

Renji, Grimmjow et Yoruichi sont maintenant en train de pleurer de rire. Les autres convives arborent un sourire plus ou moins grands, sauf Ryuken et Byakuya toujours sérieux. Estomaqué par la situation dans laquelle son père l'a mis, Ichigo finit par rompre le silence : « J'arrive pas à y croire. Comment t'as pu raconter un truc pareil ? »

Voyant l'orage arrivé, Ryuken renchérit : « Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire que tu aies pu embarrasser de la sorte ton propre fils. »

- « Oh Ryuken, faut toujours que tu dramatises. C'était gentil, hein, fils ? »

Le fils en question se contente de dévisager son père comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Ce qu'il est sans doute à bien des égards.

- « Si c'est gentil, tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je raconte certains de nos souvenirs, Isshin ? »

Le ton léger mais menaçant fait cesser les rires et tourner toutes les têtes vers le quincy. Celui-ci prend le temps de saisir son verre et de boire une gorgée, avant de river son regard dans celui de son vieil ami.

- « Je n'ai rien à cacher à mes enfants. »

- « Vraiment ? Je peux alors raconter à ton fils toutes ces fois où tu as provoqué de véritables catastrophes ? »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

- « Je parle de mettre la vaisselle dans la machine à laver, par exemple. »

- « Z'avez fait ça ? Faut être barge pour faire un truc pareil. Même moi, j'le ferai pas, hein bébé ? »

- « Pff, des petites erreurs de rien du tout… », se défend le brun.

- « Et ramener de l'école un enfant qui n'est pas le sien ? »

- « QUOI ? Tu m'as confondu avec un autre ? »

Le clan des rieurs vient tout d'un coup de s'agrandir.

- « C'était pas ma faute, Ichigo. Tu portais un bonnet », se lamente Isshin.

- « Oh oui, je me rappelle de cette explication vaseuse que tu as donnée à la police que les parents avait contactée croyant à un kidnapping de leur… fille ! »

- « HEIN ? Tu m'as confondu avec une fille ? »

- « Bah, si tu jouais à la poupée, ça parait logique », s'esclaffe Renji.

- « Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, Ichigo, je te jure ! »

- « Evidemment puisqu'à partir de ce jour, tu es devenu persona non grata à l'école. De toute façon, Masaki ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'occuper d'Ichigo. Après tout, quelques mois avant, tu avais réussi ce tour de force inégalé de le perdre à l'épicerie du coin. »

- « Tu m'avais déjà perdu avant ça ? »

- « Et moi qui t'ai toujours pris pour le petit garçon à sa maman », dit Tatsuki avant de se tourner vers Isshin. « Je comprends mieux, vous l'avez traumatisé. »

- « Finalement, tu t'en sors bien, Ichigo », ajoute Chad.

- « Ouais, tu peux le dire. »

- « Et cette fameuse soirée de l'association ? », continue Ryuken.

- « Tu n'oserais pas Ryuken… »

Les deux hommes se jaugent du regard, l'un avec un sourire machiavélique et l'autre suant à grosses gouttes.

- « Oh mais racontez donc, Ishida-san », propose Urahara.

Isshin est maintenant livide.

- « Je raconterai à ton fils cet épisode de ta vie, mais en privé. Ça t'évitera à l'avenir de l'embarrasser. »

- « DEAL ! », s'écrie Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

- « Eh! Mais j'veux savoir moi ! »

- « Non, Grimm, tu ne veux pas savoir. » Alors que l'espada s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche encore une fois, Uryuu enfonce le clou : « Je peux t'assurer, Grimm, que tu ne veux pas savoir. Sinon il se pourrait bien que tu t'installes pour une durée indéterminée dans la chambre d'amis. »

Grimmjow marque un temps d'arrêt. La menace est sérieuse. Et même s'il lance au culot un « ça te gênerait autant que moi », il sait très bien qu'Uryuu a une volonté plus forte que la sienne. Foutu Ishida !

Tout le monde autour d'eux s'amuse de leur querelle d'amoureux, y compris Ichigo, heureux de ne plus être la cible des quolibets.

* * *

**4****ème**** division, juste après le déjeuner**

Il est près de quatorze heures et le soleil est à son zénith. Comme promis, Shuuhei Hisagi arrive à la quatrième division. Qu'un capitaine aussi apprécié que Kyoraku, noble de surcroît, fête son anniversaire, présente certains avantages. Par amitié, le commandant Yamamoto a accepté une vigilance minimum, concédant aux gradés de chaque capitainerie une journée de congé à répartir raisonnablement. Kensei Muguruma a décidé de rester en poste jusqu'au soir, permettant à son lieutenant d'aller chercher Ukitake et de passer un peu de temps avec lui, avant les festivités.

Pile au moment où il franchit l'entrée principal de l'hôpital de la Soul Society, Unohana et Ukitake viennent à sa rencontre. La capitaine lui fait un signe de tête et se tourne vers son ami : « Jyushiro, ne force pas trop. Nous nous retrouvons ce soir. » Puis elle s'en retourne à ses soins.

- « Allons-y Shuuhei. »

- « Où allons-nous ? »

- « Chez Byakuya. Les autres nous attendent pour commencer. »

- « Excusez-moi. Pour commencer quoi ? »

Le capitaine émet un petit rire et lui répond : « Tu vas très vite comprendre, dès que nous y serons. »

Pas plus avancé, Hisagi se résout à suivre l'homme en direction de la demeure des Kutchiki.

* * *

**Manoir des Kutchiki**

Arrivés à destination, ils sont reçus par un domestique qui les conduit dans un salon où sont rassemblés une foule de gens. L'étonnement d'Hisagi se transforme très vite en appréhension. Il s'attendait bien à trouver tous les humains, seulement voilà, sont aussi présents le capitaine Hitsugaya et Rangiku, Urahara et Yoruichi, collée par la capitaine de la deuxième, Yumichika et Ikkaku, les capitaines Hirako et Rose et enfin, Stark et Neliel.

- « Ah, Jyushiro, tu es là. » Isshin vient de se précipiter dans les bras du capitaine sous l'œil effaré d'Hisagi et, il faut bien le dire, de presque tout le monde.

- « Isshin, cesse donc de lui taper dans le dos. Il sort de l'hôpital ! »

- « Je lui dis juste bonjour, Kisuke ! »

- « Ouais, quoi de plus normal que de frapper et d'étouffer une personne fragile des bronches, » ironise Shinji.

- « Je te rappelle que je suis médecin, Hirako. »

- « Pas la peine de nous rappeler combien les humains de ton quartier risquent leur peau en faisant appel à toi. »

- « Ça suffit, Shinji. Isshin, s'il te plaît, nous avons à discuter », intervient Rose pour clore cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

Place au plan sous l'œil ravi d'Urahara : « Mes chers amis, nous sommes tous réunis pour une seule chose : faire entendre raison à Kenpachi Zaraki. »

- « HEIN ? », viennent de crier d'une seule voix Shinji, Toshiro et Ikkaku. « Me dites pas que vous êtes encore sur ce plan débile ? Rose, tu t'es bien foutu d'moi avec cette invitation à passer, soi-disant, un moment sympa ! »

- « Matsumoto, tu m'as bien dit que le capitaine Kutchiki souhaitait m'entretenir de sujets, je te cite, 'brûlants et nécessitant ma présence' ? »

- « Oh lala, c'est pour rendre service, capitaine. »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de magouiller avec mon capitaine ? »

- « _TON_ capitaine ? Il ne t'appartient pas, Ikkaku ! », s'emporte Yumichika. « Capitaine Hirako et capitaine Hitsugaya, on a tous décidé d'aider Ishida-san ici présent. Le capitaine Zaraki est une tête de mule. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Ikkaku. Tout comme tu sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour cet homme », il désigne le plus âgé des quincy, « sinon il n'agirait pas comme il le fait depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Si vous ne voulez pas nous aider, eh bien partez. Mais sachez que nous avons besoin de votre concours, à tous, parce qu'il nous faut des idées. »

Tous ont écouté religieusement le petit discours du cinquième siège. Discours qui fait son effet puisque les trois réfractaires paraissent gênés de s'être montrés aussi insensibles. Les autres tentent de trouver dans leur cerveau l'idée de génie qui les fera avancer.

En fait, non. Pas tout le monde. L'esprit du maître de maison est envahi par une toute autre préoccupation. Quelqu'un _qui n'est pas lui_, vient bien de demander à ses invités _à lui_ de s'en aller s'ils ne sont pas contents ! Il n'en revient pas que les choses lui échappent avec autant de facilité. Dédaignant ce qui l'entoure, il s'assied lentement dans l'un des fauteuils, résigné puisque de toute façon, tout fout le camp au manoir Kutchiki!

Et il ne faut pas oublier Kisuke Urahara. Bien qu'admiratif du jeune homme aux cils emplumés, il pense opportun de préciser : « Euh, Yumichika, nous avons déjà une idée. Celle de mon plan. »

- « Kisuke, ton plan a foiré. »

A côté de Yumichika, Ichigo a les bras croisés et un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque Yoruichi assène le coup fatal : « Il a raison Kisuke, c'est un fiasco. »

- « J'ai une idée à vous proposer. » Yumichika devient l'objet de toutes les attentions. « Plutôt que de rendre le capitaine Zaraki jaloux, pourquoi ne pas le faire tomber dans vos filets, Ishida-san, en le séduisant ? »

- « Euh, Yumi, c'est un plan encore plus débile que l'autre ! »

- « Ikkaku, dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu te gaussais quand j'ai aidé le capitaine à avoir Ishida-san ? »

- « D'accord, j'admets que ta transformation était brillante. Mais Yumi, Ishida-san est déjà… élégant. »

- « Je vois. Le costume, c'était donc vous. »

- « Le costume ? », demande Tatsuki.

- « Oui, j'ai fait revêtir à notre capitaine un costume sombre avec une chemise bleu glacier du plus bel effet ! » L'annonce de la couleur enchante plus d'une personne dans la pièce, Grimmjow et Renji en tête. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à celle des soins esthétiques que Yumichika se met à décrire dans les moindres détails. Un silence accompagne la fin de son histoire.

C'est Chad qui ouvre le bal des questions : « Tu as emmené Zaraki dans un institut de beauté ? »

Suivi d'Isshin : « Dis, petit, tu l'as hypnotisé ? »

- « T'as bizarre, toi ! » se contente de faire Grimmjow.

- « La vache ! »

- « Langage, Renji ! »

- « Mais, capitaine ! Zaraki dans un institut de beauté, vous vous rendez compte ? »

- « C'était N.E.C.E.S.S.A.I.R.E. Porter des vêtements classes en ayant une peau non traitée, ça ne se fait pas ! Et puis, le résultat était à la hauteur de mes attentes. N'est-ce pas, Ishida-san ? »

- « Je confirme. »

- « Tout ça, c'est très bien, Yumichika », intervient Urahara, « mais comme l'a si justement dit Ikkaku, comment espères-tu aider Ishida-san à séduire Zaraki ? »

- « En transformant Ishida-san. »

- « Tu comptes le transformer en quoi, Yumichika ? »

- « Tout simplement en bombe sexuelle, Ichigo ! »

Grimmjow se tient les côtes. Décidément, il ne regrette rien de ce qui a pu le conduire jusqu'à cet instant. Ces gens sont vraiment trop tordants ! À ses côtés, Uryuu semble effaré. Sans doute l'association des mots 'bombe sexuelle' avec son père. A une époque, il ne serait jamais resté là à écouter patiemment ce monceau de conneries. Mais, il s'agit de son père, et puis si Ayasegawa a réussi à faire de Zaraki un bel homme ne serait-ce que pour une soirée, alors autant l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- « Imaginez. Un pantalon noir près du corps, plutôt un jean. Une chemise, noire aussi et légèrement ouverte. Il faudra prévoir de remonter un peu les manches pour les bracelets. »

Ryuken est maintenant affolé et s'est en bégayant qu'il répète : « Les… bracelets ? »

- « Oui, quelques bracelets en cuir. Du cuir fin de préférence. Et il ne faudra pas oublier la ceinture cloutée !»

- « T'es sérieux petit ? »

- « Evidemment ! Nous pourrions aussi envisager de mettre un maquillage pour faire un genre. Et, aussi du gel dans vos cheveux, Ishida-san. »

- « Bon, je crois qu'on va arrêter les frais. Il n'est pas question que je me maquille. Et encore moins que je me transforme en minet, punk, gothique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

- « Moi aussi, j'ai une idée ! », s'écrie Matsumoto. « On n'a qu'à kidnapper le capitaine Zaraki et l'attacher. Nu, je précise. »

Tatsuki et Orihime pouffent de rire. Grimmjow apprécie d'un beau sourire carnassier et Uryuu se tape le front en murmurant « Qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de la convier ? »

- « Aurais-tu bu Matsumoto ? », demande le petit capitaine.

- « Bien sûr que non, capitaine. Pas pendant le service. »

- « Comme si d'habitude ça te gênait ! » Poussant un énorme soupir, Hitsugaya imite son collègue de la sixième et s'en va s'assoir à son tour. « Tu n'as même pas l'excuse d'être ivre pour débiter de telles inepties. »

- « Mais capitaine, il faut donner des idées ! »

- « Ouais, Rangiku, des idées. Pas tes propres fantasmes », précise Renji.

- « Ce n'était pas pour moi ! Quoique je ne serais pas contre regarder. Non, c'était pour Ishida-san. Comme ça vous auriez pu le torturer… sexuellement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », fait-elle avec un clin d'œil prononcé vers le quincy.

Un peu décontenancé par cette idée loufoque, l'homme semble pourtant y réfléchir, imaginant le corps de son amant nu et offert sur un lit. A bien y regarder, l'idée est alléchante.

- « Je propose de revenir au plan initial, que vous avez tous validé, je vous rappelle. »

- « Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres, je vous rappelle aussi ! »

- « Oh Ichigo, je suis toujours peiné que tu doutes de moi, ton propre sensei. »

- « Je ne doute pas de vous, juste de vos plans foireux ! »

- « C'était quoi ce plan ? », les coupe Ikkaku.

Constatant avec bonheur que quelqu'un s'intéresse _enfin_ à son plan chéri, Urahara se tourne vers le bonze avec un sourire : « Tout simplement de suggérer qu'Ishida-san et Ukitake se sont rapprochés, et de rendre Zaraki jaloux. »

- « Il est débile ce plan. Notre capitaine ne va jamais tomber dans le panneau ! »

- « VOILA, c'est que je répète depuis le début ! »

Et s'est reparti pour les piques entre Ichigo et Urahara, puis entre Shinji et Urahara, et enfin entre Ichigo et son père. Bientôt, tout le monde se joint à eux et se met à donner son avis. En même temps, sinon ce serait moins drôle.

Seuls Byakuya, Toshiro et Stark, qui entretemps est venu s'affaler dans l'un des sofas, semblent se désintéresser du bruit autour d'eux. Le premier parce qu'il préfère attendre que se termine cette réunion au motif des plus douteux et dont il refuse de se mêler. Dieu sait qu'il en a présidé des gratinées depuis qu'il a été nommé chef de clan, mais celle-là atteint des sommets. Le second parce qu'il ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi tous ces gens gaspillent autant de temps et d'énergie pour des questions aussi futiles que les relations sentimentales. Lui s'en passe et ne s'en porte pas plus mal. Le troisième parce que l'objet de ses désirs est pour le moment trop occupé pour faire attention à lui. Et puis surtout parce qu'on ne refuse pas un sofa moelleux à souhait quand il vous tend les bras, sinon on ne s'appelle plus Coyote Stark.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Hisagi, qui a tant bien que mal essayé de suivre les échanges, se tient raide. Lorsqu'il a entendu Urahara énoncer son plan, son cœur s'est mis à battre à deux cent à l'heure. Il ne peut pas. Non, il ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Même si c'est faux, même si c'est pour la bonne cause. L'idée même qu'Ukitake se rapproche d'un autre, lui est insupportable.

- « Non », murmure-t-il. « NON ! » Tout le monde se tait. Sentant les regards convergés vers lui, il se sent rougir. « Je ne suis pas d'accord… euh, avec ce plan. »

Ukitake s'approche doucement : « Mais pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme regarde intensément Ukitake et chaque personne présente dans la pièce comprend ce qui agite le tatoué. Passé la surprise, Rangiku affiche un pauvre sourire. Elle sait qu'elle vient de passer à côté de quelque chose. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Après tout, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la perte de Gin et elle est convaincue que Shuuhei mérite mieux que de n'être qu'un remplaçant.

- « Je… je pourrais jouer ce rôle. »

- « Toi, Shuuhei ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? », demande Urahara.

- « Eh bien… comme l'a dit Ikkaku… parce que Zaraki ne s'y attendra pas », répond-il timidement, pas convaincu lui-même.

- « GENIAL ! », se met à hurler Renji

- « Et en quoi c'est génial, tête d'ananas ? »

- « Mais regarde-le, Ichigo. Shuuhei est beau et sexy. En plus, il a un côté mauvais garçon. »

A l'écoute de ces mots, Byakuya s'est instinctivement mis debout. Il dévisage son amant qui continue à faire l'article, un bras autour de l'épaule du tatoué, et s'interroge. _'Sexy ? Il va falloir que je surveille Renji. Ce soir, je lui ferai ravaler ces paroles. Une punition, voilà ce qu'il mérite. Oui, une punition, ce soir dans notre chambre'_ Toute personne qui prêterait un peu d'attention au Kutchiki, serait effrayé par le regard pervers qu'il arbore en ce moment.

- « Je suis d'accord avec Renji, » ajoute Rangiku. « Shuuhei a un côté un peu sombre mais très séduisant. Zaraki devrait être jaloux. »

- « Oui, ça pourrait marcher le coup du beau ténébreux », conclut Yumichika.

Ichigo regarde avec malice Urahara et lui sort un « Voilà un plan qui, _lui_, devrait fonctionner. »

Ryuken s'approche du vice-capitaine de la neuvième. Il connait le trouble du jeune homme, les émotions qui doivent envahir son cœur et sa tête. Il est passé par là il n'y a pas si longtemps. « Etes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

- « Euh… oui, je le ferai. »

- « Faut que tu sois plus convaincant, petit », lui dit Isshin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- « Fiche-lui la paix, Isshin. De toute façon, t'y connais rien en relation gay. »

- « Toi non plus, Kisuke. »

- « Que tu dis, Isshin ! »

- « Si vous êtes décidé, nous devrions peut-être en parler, vice-capitaine Hisagi. » Face à la rougeur sur le visage du jeune homme tatoué, Ryuken ajoute « En privé. »

Byakuya saisit l'occasion de reprendre le cours des choses : « Nous allons vous laisser parler. Vous pouvez utiliser ce salon à votre guise. Je vais faire donner des ordres pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangés. »

L'intervention est sans appel. Chacun des invités se dirigent lentement vers la porte et commence à quitter le manoir. Sur la promesse de se retrouver le soir même, les groupes se forment puis se séparent. Ayant une fois de plus senti le regard appuyé de Stark, Shinji ne quitte pas d'une semelle Rose. L'espada opte pour le repli provisoire et rejoint ses deux anciens collègues avec le groupe des humains. Rangiku et Yumichika retourne à leur division, leur pause déjeuner étant largement terminée. Byakuya, qui n'a pas oublié le comportement de son Renji, le choppe avant que celui-ci ne prenne la tangente.

- « Euh capitaine ? Je retourne au bureau comme prévu, non ? »

- « Renji, ne me fais pas croire en ton intérêt soudain pour la paperasserie. Tu restes avec moi. Il y a une chose dont nous devons parlée. » Le regard brûlant dont le gratifie son supérieur, fait déglutir le vice-capitaine. '_Mama-mia, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour le mettre dans cet état-là !'_

Restent alors le petit capitaine et le troisième siège de Zaraki.

- « Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça, capitaine ? »

- « Je trouve malsain cet intérêt pour la vie privée des autres. Comme si l'amour importait à un capitaine du Gotei 13 ! »

- « Bien d'accord avec vous ! Ça vous dirait d'aller boire un coup, capitaine ? » Face au regard glacial d'Hitsugaya, Ikkaku tente un « ou un thé ? »

- « Oui, pourquoi pas ? Allons chez moi, c'est plus près. »

Et les deux hommes se dirigent vers les appartements privés attenant à la dixième division.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, salon du manoir Kutchiki**

Quand tout le monde a quitté la pièce, Ukitake a décidé de rester. Il est préoccupé par l'attitude d'Hisagi. Encore à cet instant, le jeune homme reste de marbre. En fait, ce dernier vient de réaliser ce qu'implique le scénario imaginé par l'homme au bob. Il sursaute quand Ukitake pose sa main sur son bras.

- « Je peux rester si tu le souhaites ? »

- « Oui… enfin, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Ishida-san ? »

- « Bien sûr que non. Je suis assez novice dans ce genre de relations, alors votre aide, Ukitake-san, nous sera à Hisagi-san et moi-même d'un grand secours.»

- « Comment… va-t-on… ?

Hisagi est gagné par la panique, et pour le moment, la présence d'Ukitake ne parvient pas à lui apporter le soutien dont il a besoin : « Calme-toi, Shuuhei. »

Les deux plus vieux échangent un rapide coup d'œil. Ryuken s'efface et laisse Ukitake prendre les choses en mains. « Tu n'es pas seul. Il te suffira de suivre mes indications. Imagine cela comme une mission. Tu n'as jamais échoué une mission, n'est-ce pas Shuuhei ? » Un peu plus détendu, le brun répond d'un hochement de tête. « Eh bien, c'est pareil. Homme, femme, nous sommes tous égaux devant les choses de l'amour. Un regard tendre reste un regard tendre qu'il soit adressé à une femme ou à un homme. Approchez-vous je vous en prie, Ishida-san. »

Le quincy obtempère, pas plus à l'aise que le jeune homme face à lui.

- « Non, Shuuhei, détend-toi. Tu dois d'habituer à la présence d'Ishida-san. »

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

- « Shuuhei, regarde-le. Regarde comme Ishida-san est séduisant. » Ukitake vient se placer derrière lui, ce qui provoque immédiatement une tension chez le jeune brun et un mouvement de la tête. Ukitake le stoppe en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en répétant « Regarde-le bien en face et détend-toi. Tu es bien trop stressé ! »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hisagi exécute la demande. Il prend le temps d'étudier le physique du quincy et doit bien reconnaître que l'homme est magnifique. Sous la froideur apparente se cachent des trésors de séduction. Le bleu intense dans les yeux, l'intelligence du regard, la régularité des traits et ces cheveux. Des cheveux aussi blancs que ceux d'Ukitake, des cheveux qui semblent tellement doux qu'il a envie de les toucher. Il lève la main et la tend vers la masse soyeuse. Il arrête son mouvement, craignant que ce geste soit déplacé.

- « Oui, Shuuhei, c'est ça. Continue, tu dois vaincre cette réserve que tu as pour Ishida-san. »

Ukitake a beau paraître tout à fait dans son élément, la réalité est tout autre. Il doit prendre sur lui lorsque les doigts d'Hisagi viennent finalement effleurer les cheveux de Ryuken. Il aimerait être à sa place, être celui que le brun découvre. Cette 'formation' va être longue et douloureuse, autant pour lui que pour les deux autres.

* * *

**Quartier personnel du capitaine Hitsugaya**

Ça fait près de deux heures qu'ils discutent de choses et d'autres. A priori, rien ne prédestinait ces deux hommes à s'entendre. Sur la petite table à côté d'eux, une bouteille de saké a succédé à la théière.

- « Je ne comprends plus Yumi. Depuis notre dernière mission dans le monde réel, il n'est plus le même. Cette histoire entre le capitaine Zaraki et ce quincy lui est monté à la tête. Plus rien n'a d'importance. »

- « Un shinigami ne devrait porter d'intérêt qu'à sa mission. A plus forte raison, un gradé. »

- « Ouais, le combat, il n'y a que ça qui compte ! », acquiesce Ikkaku avant de s'enfiler le contenu de sa coupe. « Non, c'est vrai quoi ! Le capitaine se contrefout de ces conneries. »

- « Il a pourtant eu une relation avec cet homme. Un humain en plus. »

- « Ouais. C'est un truc que je pige pas non plus. Aller chercher un humain, c'est une drôle d'idée ! »

- « Parce que coucher avec un homme, ce n'est pas une drôle d'idée peut-être ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « C'est juste le fait que son amant soit humain qui te gêne ? Pas le fait que ce soit un homme ? »

- « Oh, vous savez, pour moi, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. »

- « Certes, mais… je trouve que faire l'amour avec un autre homme, c'est bizarre. »

- « D'après Yumi, c'est le pied total. L'autre quincy aussi l'a dit. »

- « Qui ? Uryuu Ishida ? »

- « Ouais, il a dit que seul un homme sait vraiment comment faire une pipe ! » Le jeune capitaine se met à rougir. « Euh…, il a dit fellation, mon capitaine. »

- « J'avais oublié qu'il était avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

- « Ouais, ces deux-là sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre, c'est hallucinant. Ils sont pourtant très différents. Si vous voulez mon avis, l'espada, c'est un obsédé. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Bah, le Grimmjow, il parle presque toujours de sexe, quand il ne roule pas un patin à son quincy. »

- « Ça doit être bizarre d'embrasser un homme. »

- « D'après Yumi, pour un bon baiser, l'essentiel, c'est pas le sexe du porteur de la langue mais le porteur lui-même, et accessoirement la langue. »

Hitsugaya devient subitement mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'était jusque-là qu'une conversation à peu près normale, est en train de prendre une pente savonneuse. Il est aussi responsable que l'autre homme, puisqu'il a continué à poser des questions alors que le sujet devenait scabreux.

- « Et vous, capitaine ? »

- « Quoi, moi ? »

- « Ça ne vous a jamais tenté ? »

- « NON ! Bien sûr que non ! »

- « Oh, je vois. C'est vrai que vous êtes proche de la petite Momo. »

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! »

- « Vous l'avez jamais embrassée ? »

- « NON ! Nous avons été élevés ensembles ! »

- « Et alors ? Yumi et moi, on se connait depuis un sacré bout de temps. »

- « Tu veux dire… que tu l'as déjà embrassé ? »

- « En fait, c'est lui qu'a tout fait. Il voulait me prouver qu'il ferait mieux que cette fille brune que je m'étais envoyée un soir dans le quartier est du Rukongai. Une belle brune avec des… »

- « D'accord, d'accord. Epargne-moi les détails. »

Les deux hommes restent silencieux. Ikkaku pour remplir une nouvelle fois sa coupe et Hitsugaya pour réfléchir. Une question lui brûle les lèvres. Toutefois, la poser irait à l'encontre de ce qu'il a pu affirmer tout l'après-midi. La curiosité l'emporte : « Et… c'était comment ? »

- « Mieux qu'avec la brune. »

- « C'est tout ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? » Soudainement une lumière s'allume dans le cerveau de l'homme au crâne rasé. Ikkaku n'est pas le plus intelligent des shinigami, ni le plus stratège, mais il n'est pas non plus le premier imbécile venu. « Dites capitaine, vous avez déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

- « Je ne vois pas… »

- « Oui ou non ? »

- « Non. Et alors ? »

- « Alors, tout ce que je pourrais vous dire ne répondra jamais à votre question puisque vous n'avez aucun élément de comparaison. »

- « Certes. »

- « Par contre, je peux vous embrasser. »

- « Aurais-tu perdu la raison ? »

- « Vous voulez savoir, non ? Considérez ça comme une expérience scientifique. »

Hitsugaya se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse, du moins aussi vite que son esprit chargé de deux coupes de saké lui permette. Il est capitaine et Madarame est troisième siège. Que dit le règlement dans un tel cas ? D'un autre côté, c'est pour la science. Alors au diable le règlement.

- « Un baiser, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Ikkaku se rapproche et commence à glisser une main derrière la nuque du petit capitaine.

- « Que crois-tu faire là, Madarame ? »

- « Bah, je vous rapproche. Pour s'embrasser, c'est jamais facile quand on est éloigné d'un bon mètre, vous savez. »

- « Ah oui, … euh… d'accord. »

La main reprend son chemin vers la nuque, frôlant au passage les cheveux légers comme du coton. Les deux hommes se penchent l'un vers l'autre. De la crainte se lit dans le regard du capitaine. Aussi Ikkaku lui murmure de se détendre. Enfin, surtout pour éviter de réveiller Hyorinmaru. Le zanpakuto de glace est réputé très protecteur vis-à-vis de son maître. Et même s'il ne redoute pas la mort, Madarame préfèrerait l'affronter lors d'un combat, plutôt que dans un salon cosy.

Au moment où leurs lèvres entrent en contact, Toshiro ferme par reflex les yeux. À l'inverse, Ikkaku les garde ouverts, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit emporté par la douceur du toucher et qu'il les ferme lui aussi. Il ouvre la bouche, juste assez pour passer sa langue qui vient lécher gentiment les lèvres du capitaine. De surprise, celui-ci ouvre les yeux et la bouche, permettant à la langue séductrice de s'insinuer et venir amadouer sa jumelle. Le baiser s'approfondit et, sous la violence de la sensation qui s'empare de lui, Hitsugaya clôt à nouveau son regard et agrippe de ses deux mains l'uniforme d'Ikkaku. Ce dernier interprète ce geste comme une autorisation à aller plus loin. À bout de bras, il tire le petit capitaine qui atterrit sur ses genoux.

Faute d'air pour respirer, ils cassent le baiser. Hitsugaya a les joues rougies. Ce n'est pas d'embarras, mais bien parce qu'il a chaud, très chaud. Son corps tout entier semble s'être embrasé et son entrejambe est douloureusement tendue. Ikkaku le laisse reprendre son souffle avant de s'enquérir : « Alors c'était comment ? »

- « Euh…, c'était… comment dire… »

- « Un autre, peut-être ? Pour être sûr. »

Le regard turquoise ne cille pas un instant quand la réponse tombe : « Oui… pour être sûr. »

Ikkaku pose alors ses mains sur les joues écarlates, prenant en coupe le visage, puis il approche sa bouche de l'autre. Et à nouveau, son cœur s'emballe. Ayant plus d'expérience, il parvient mieux à masquer ses émotions, mais lui non plus, n'est pas dans son état normal. Le baiser que Yumi lui a donné n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'il vit maintenant.

Ce second baiser est différent, plus sauvage, plus sensuel. Les langues se cherchent et s'entremêlent, dehors puis dedans, avec un bruit mouillé très érotique. Inconsciemment, le petit capitaine rapproche son corps de celui d'Ikkaku. Il ressent le besoin de soulager son sexe dur, et la friction générée, associée aux caresses de cette langue, lui font perdre pied, provoquant gémissement sur gémissement. Ikkaku a senti toute l'excitation du capitaine, mais malgré un état quasi similaire, il se contente de suivre le rythme. Il est persuadé que son partenaire n'est pas prêt pour la prochaine étape, et qu'il va finir par s'en rendre compte. Et puis, lui non plus, ne l'est pas. Il n'a jamais fait l'amour avec un homme.

Pour le moment, Toshiro est dans les limbes du plaisir, un endroit inaccessible à la raison. Le sentant perdu par ce premier émoi, et ayant compris qu'Ikkaku se retenait d'aller plus loin, Hyorinmaru décide d'intervenir en s'immisçant dans son esprit.

' _Maître_ '

' _Hyorinmaru, mais que… ? _'

' _Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?_ '

En une seconde, Hitsugaya réalise ce qui va se penser s'il ne s'arrête pas. Il doit s'éloigner, avant d'en être incapable. Il repousse doucement le troisième siège, qui comprend tout de suite que la magie est rompue.

- « Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai promis à Yumi de le retrouver avant la fête. »

Hitsugaya se relève, en baissant le regard pour se donner une contenance. Il s'est gré à son partenaire de ne pas insister. Quand il parvient enfin à relever ses yeux vers Ikkaku, celui-ci est debout près de la porte, sur le point de partir. Il se retourne et lui lance avec un sourire qui n'a rien de moqueur : « A ce soir, capitaine. »

- « Oui, à ce soir, Ikkaku. »

Resté seul et un peu piteux, il se rassied. A son grand étonnement, Hyorinmaru se matérialise devant lui.

- « Hyorinmaru, que fais-tu ici ? »

- « Votre état émotionnel est tel qu'il m'a été facile d'apparaître devant vous, Maître. J'ai senti que vous pouviez nécessiter mon aide. Il faut faire passer votre… », dit-il en désignant le sexe du capitaine.

Complètement affolé, Hitsugaya s'écrie : « Tu ne comptes quand même pas… ? »

- « Sauf si vous le souhaitez, Maître. »

- « NON ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! »

- « Il est vrai que je ne suis pas le troisième siège Madarame. »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? »

- « Je vous connais, Maître. N'oubliez pas que je vis à l'intérieur de vous, que je suis une partie de vous. Vous n'êtes pas homme à vous faire dépasser par vos émotions, même la première fois. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu l'as entendu, c'était une simple expérience. »

- « Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? » Le zanpakuto de glace voit clairement l'air buté de son capitaine. « Bien, vous allez retourner à votre routine, et Madarame à la sienne. Il est vrai que vous n'avez rien en commun. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un subalterne. Et de la onzième en plus ! »

- « Ikkaku est un homme bien ! Il est braillard et impulsif mais… mais… »

- « Mais ? », demande Hyorinmaru avec un petit sourire.

Hitsugaya le regarde intensément. Ses yeux s'écarquillent subitement et il met la main devant sa bouche, catastrophé par la révélation qui se fait à lui.

- « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

- « Je dirai que vous êtes en passe de tomber amoureux, Maître. Je vous rassure, cela n'a rien de dramatique. Et puis, je pourrais vous dire comment faire. »

- « Comment faire ? »

- « Eh bien, le sexe entre homme. »

- « HYORINMARU ! »

* * *

**Alors les gens, le plan est en marche et il y en a un de plus. Vous en pensez quoi de mon Toshiro-Ikkaku ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

**Anna :** t'as trouvé bizarre qu'Hisagi soit attiré par Ukitake devant Rangiku ? Ouais, l'idée c'était de coller à l'histoire originale tant du point de vue d'Hisagi qui en pince pour la belle, que de celui de la blonde qui a perdu quelqu'un de très cher. Et puis le brun et le blanc vont parfaitement ensemble. Kenny Kenny est retourné mais ça devrait s'arranger. De toute façon, tous ces zozos n'ont pas suivi pour rien le plan, le vrai héro de l'histoire (un peu d'ironie pour faire plaisir à Urahara !).

**Kacisasaa :** ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir. Et je suis rassurée de ne pas être la seule à passer parfois des journées entières à repenser à une fic que j'ai lue !

**Shashiin :** surprise par le Toshiro-Ikkaku. En fait à la base, je ne souhaitais pas les mettre ensemble. Je voulais juste avoir 2 ou 3 rabats joies pendant la réunion au sommet. Byakuya étant déjà en mains, Shinji la cible de Stark, il me restait ces deux-là pour une scène comique qui a vite dérivé en scène très chaude. Malgré moi, je me retrouve avec un autre couple bizarre, que je vais exploiter à fond la caisse, ça je peux te l'assurer !

* * *

**11****ème**** division, logements de la division**

Ikkaku regagne sa division, le cœur lourd. Un tas de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Et ce n'est pas son truc de peser le pour et le contre, d'analyser les choses. Il est un homme d'action, pas de réflexion. Le cerveau, c'est Yumichika. Alors c'est Yumichika qu'il lui faut.

Sans frapper, il pénètre dans la chambre de son ami. Occupé à choisir la tenue qu'il va porter ce soir, celui-ci semble hésiter entre un kimono en soie mauve avec de légers reflets violets foncés et un autre d'un camaïeu dans les tons orangés. Ce soir est un grand soir pour le jeune brun. Il espère bien qu'à l'issue de la soirée, son capitaine et le père d'Uryuu puissent être ensembles. Et puis, des fêtes comme celle-là ne courent pas les rues.

- « Yumi, je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Mm » Le brun continue ses essayages, sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

- « Comment on fait l'amour à un homme ? »

Interloqué par la question, Yumichika daigne enfin se tourner vers Ikkaku et ce qu'il découvre l'étonne au plus haut point. Son ami semble soucieux. Or Ikkaku n'est jamais soucieux.

- « Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Oh, simple curiosité », répond le bonze sans le regarder en face.

- « A d'autres ! Pourquoi Ikkaku ? »

- « Disons que… j'ai besoin de savoir. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « De qui s'agit-il ? »

- « T'es chiant Yumi ! » Mais Yumi reste de glace, les bras croisés et le regard déterminé. « Hitsugaya. »

Le brun éclate de rire sous l'œil réprobateur d'Ikkaku : « Ça y est, tu t'es bien marré ? Bon, tu me dis comment on fait ? »

Les rires cessent instantanément, Yumichika retrouvant un air grave. « Ikkaku, jamais tu n'auras Hitsugaya. »

- « Yumi, t'as dit la même chose au capitaine, tu te souviens ? »

- « Oui, je sais mais il avait déjà embrassé Ishida-san et… bon sang, tu as embrassé Toshiro Hitsugaya ? Raconte, je veux TOUT savoir ! »

Ikkaku lui détaille alors l'après-midi qu'il vient de passer et surtout comment il s'est retrouvé avec le capitaine de la dixième, sur ses genoux à l'embrasser fougueusement.

- « Bah, ça alors ! »

- « Bon, tu m'aides ou pas ? »

- « Bien sûr. Je vais te révéler tous les secrets de l'amour entre deux hommes, le plaisir au masculin. »

* * *

**Manoir des Kyoraku, 20 heures**

Au moment où ils franchissent le portail de la demeure ancestrale du clan Kyoraku, Ichigo et ses amis réalisent que le capitaine de la huitième division fait bel et bien partie de l'une des quatre grandes familles de la Soul Society. Si l'agencement de la terrasse lors du banquet d'Ukitake était une réussite visuelle, la décoration des extérieurs entourant le manoir relève de la féérie. La fête qui aura lieu ce soir est assurée de rester dans les annales, car tout semble avoir été pensé dans les moindres détails. La haie qui conduit jusqu'à l'entrée est constellée de lanternes miniatures qui, pour l'heure, luisent légèrement dans le soir qui tombe, mais qui promettent un enchantement pour les yeux lorsque le nuit sera installée. Des bougies délimitent l'allée qui a été recouverte d'un tapis de velours parsemé de pétales fleuris. Des domestiques se tiennent bien droits, engoncés dans leurs plus beaux costumes.

Orihime et Tatsuki sont émerveillées par le faste déployé. Pour l'occasion, elles sont habillées à l'occidentale, Orihime dans une robe couleur pêche avec un bustier ajusté et une longue jupe composée de petits volants serrés et Tatsuki dans un magnifique fourreau rouge sombre, qui fait ressortir sa féminité. Ichigo et Chad sont tous les deux en costume. Noir pour Ichigo avec une chemise orangée, conseil de Yumichika, et crème pour Chad qui a opté pour une chemise marron glacé, contrastant avec sa peau foncée.

Côté élégance, les Ishida ne sont pas en reste. Bien loin du look que lui prédestinait Yumichika, Ryuken a mis son costume foncé et une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Il a toutefois conservé l'idée de la chemise légèrement ouverte et, à la poche de sa veste, il a inséré une pièce en satin bleu Roy, de la même couleur que ses yeux. À ses côtés, son fils et le petit ami de celui-ci semblent tout droit sortis d'une époque révolue. Uryuu porte une longue redingote blanche et un pantalon assorti, une chemise bleu foncé et une lavallière en soie blanche. A l'opposé, le pantalon et la redingote de Grimmjow sont noirs avec une chemise blanche et une lavallière bleue. Blanc et noir, différents et pourtant liés, ils sont le point de mire de bon nombre de gens.

- « Bienvenue », leur annonce Kyoraku.

Débarrassé de son chapeau gigantesque, leur hôte de ce soir est recouvert d'un haori brodé de milliers de fleurs dans les tons rosés, sous lequel il porte un kimono en soie beige avec une ceinture vieux rose. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ses cheveux sont détachés.

- « Bonsoir, Kyoraku-san. En mon nom, nous vous souhaitons un heureux anniversaire. »

- « Merci, Ishida-san. »

- « Fils, comme tu es beau ! », s'exclame Isshin en se précipitant vers Ichigo qui l'accueille d'un solide coup sur la tête. Lui et son smoking noir se retrouvent parterre.

Se baissant légèrement pour être à sa hauteur, Orihime lui glisse gentiment : « Vous êtes très élégant aussi, Kurosaki-san. »

- « Grand dieu ! Orihime, Tatsuki, ces robes sont les écrins de votre beauté ! »

- « Mais tu vas pas la fermer, le vieux ! »

- « Ichigo, un homme du monde se doit de complimenter une dame quand elle se pare de ses plus beaux atours ! »

- « Toi, un homme du monde ? Mon pauvre Isshin, parfois je me demande si ça tourne bien rond chez toi. »

- « Ryuken, tu me fais de la peine. Mais, comme tu es mon ami, je te le dis tout net : tu es absolument magnifique. Si Zaraki ne te saute pas dessus, je te promets que je me porte volontaire. »

Toutes les conversations autour d'eux ont cessé dans l'instant. Ichigo s'approche lentement de son père avec un regard suspicieux mais c'est Ryuken qui l'interroge : « De quoi parles-tu, Isshin ? »

- « Eh bien, à force de voir tous ces hommes qui deviennent gays et qui ont l'air tellement heureux, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être virer ma cuti ? »

- « NON ! », s'exclame Ichigo et Ryuken d'une même voix.

- « Comment ça non ? »

- « T'es vraiment pas sortable ! Tu comptes me faire honte pendant encore longtemps ? »

- « Mais ichigo… »

- « Bien le bonsoir ! »

Kisuke Urahara vient d'arriver avec à son bras Yumichika, splendidement mis en valeur par son kimono mauve et violet et des plumes aux teintes identiques rivés à ses yeux. Tout le monde est bouche bée, non pas à cause de la proximité entre les deux hommes, mais par l'allure même d'Urahara. Lui aussi ne porte pas son horrible chapeau, ni son infâme costume bariolé. Il est habillé d'un ensemble kimono vert olive et haori vert foncé avec des arabesques vert pâle.

- « Kisuke, tu es beau dis-donc ! »

- « Merci, Isshin. »

- « Méfiez-vous, Urahara-san. Il se pourrait bien que mon père veuille vous sauter dessus ! »

- « Ouais, l'a envie de jouer au docteur avec un mâle », ajoute Grimmjow.

L'ex-capitaine est tellement abasourdi qu'il reste planté là comme deux ronds de flan. A ses côtés, un volcan ne va pas tarder en entrer en éruption. Non seulement personne n'a complimenté Yumichika sur sa tenue, mais en plus, son partenaire se fait draguer sous ses yeux. Ç'en est trop !

- « Je voudrais bien voir ça ! »

- « Oh, bonsoir petit. C'est très joli ce que tu portes. Faut oser ce genre de couleurs, mais ça te vient bien quand même. »

- « Comme si tu t'y connaissais en mode, le vieux ! »

- « Moi je trouve au contraire que ces couleurs te vont à merveille, Yumichika. »

- « Merci, Uryuu. Vos ensembles à tous les deux ne sont pas mal non plus. »

- « Ouais, c'est bébé qui les a choisis. Moi j'ai juste essayé. Même si c'que j'ai préféré c'est quand on s'est dessapé », fait l'espada en venant se frotter au jeune quincy dont le regard vient de s'allumer.

- « Eh bien, eh bien ! Y aurait-il un bouchon quelque part, Shunsui ? »

Arrivé de l'intérieur où il dirige les invités en compagnie de la sœur de Kyoraku, Ukitake, dans un kimono et haori gris perle avec ses armoiries bordeaux, vient de rejoindre le groupe à l'entrée.

- « C'est à cause d'Isshin », avoue Kyoraku.

- « C'est pas vrai. Je ne faisais que les complimenter sur leur tenue ! »

- « Et exprimer le désir de t'envoyer en l'air avec un homme ! », ajoute Ichigo.

- « Fils, pourquoi je ne serais pas gay ? »

- « Isshin, tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ! Entrez, d'autres invités arrivent, vous devez avancer. »

Le petit groupe pénètre alors dans une vaste salle de réception et, il est clair que l'intérieur n'a rien à envier à l'extérieur. Tout n'est que bois précieux finement ciselés, brocards de satin, statues de jade. Même Grimmjow, qui se fout pourtant royalement de toutes ces conneries, est subjugué par la beauté des lieux et par la qualité de l'accueil qui leur est réservé.

- « Salut tout le monde ! »

Renji et Byakuya les ont rejoints. Si Uryuu et Grimmjow font sensation dans leur costume inversé, que dire de ces deux-là ? Bien entendu, on s'attendait à un tel apparat chez Byakuya, dans un haori long bleu nuit avec des branches de cerisiers fleuris brodées, mais pas que Renji soit aussi majestueux dans un kimono noir avec dessus, un dragon de la même couleur flamboyante que ces cheveux.

- « Bonsoir Renji. »

- « Quelle classe, tête d'ananas. »

- « T'as dit quoi là ? »

- « Je viens de te faire un compliment, banane ! »

- « Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ? », s'insurge Tatsuki les poings sur les hanches.

- « Tatsuki-chan a raison. Evite de me faire honte, Renji, » intervient Kutchiki.

Un peu plus loin, le clan des vizards, du moins ce qu'il en reste (Mashiro et Hiyori ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde), s'est reconstitué pour l'évènement. Lisa, parée d'une robe en lamé argent qui semble avoir été cousue directement sur elle, Love en costume noir et… basket et Hachigen, toujours vêtu de son costume mauve, ont quitté le monde réel où ils vivent depuis la fin de la guerre d'Hiver et sont arrivés dans l'après-midi.

- « Alors, Kensei, toujours le grand amour avec Neliel », demande Lisa.

- « Comme au premier jour. »

- « Et toi Rose, elle est où ta femme ? »

- « Emiko est avec la sœur de Shunsui. »

Alors que Kensei et Neliel étaient déjà en couple (ils ont eu le coup de foudre à la quatrième division en rendant visite à leurs amis en convalescence), Rose tombait amoureux d'une jeune cousine d'Ukitake peu de temps après avoir récupéré son poste. Ayant en commun une passion pour la musique et la poésie, ils n'ont pas tardé à convoler, mettant fin symboliquement à la période vagabonde des vizards.

- « Et toi Shinji ? Personne en vue ? »

- « Nan.», répond le blond dans son trois pièces gris clair.

Face à lui, Kensei qui a enfilé un semblant de costume (une veste noire col mao avec des tas de boutons à l'image des uniformes de soldats napoléoniens) et Rose dans un costume sombre avec une écharpe en soie blanche, se jettent un regard complice. Lisa qui s'est aperçu de leur manège, invite d'un regard l'argenté à vider son sac.

- « Il n'a en effet personne en vue. Mais il est la personne en vue de quelqu'un. »

- « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kensei ? »

- « De qui s'agit-il ? », insiste la piquante brune.

- « Coyote Stark. »

- « QUOI ! »

La vizard vient se lover contre le blond catastrophé : « Raconte-moi tout. »

- « Bonsoir, Hirako-san. »

La voix rauque du primera retentit aux oreilles du blond qui souffle un grand coup avant d'amorcer un demi-tour_. 'Y'en a marre ! Il veut que je mette les points sur les i, il va être servi !'_

Le capitaine de la cinquième se retourne, mais pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche qui reste désespérément ouverte. Coyote Stark se tient face à lui, dans un costume anthracite avec une chemise blanche et surtout un gilet brodé lie de vin, le tout sur un pantalon noir. En un mot, canon.

- « Bon… bonsoir. »

Il se sent idiot, non crétin, non pathétique. C'est ça, il est pathétique ! _'Bon sang, y-aurait-il quelqu'un pour me sauver de cette situation ?'_

- « Salut Stark ! »

'_Ouf, merci Neliel. Sympa cette fille. Quel sourire elle a. Et ses formes généreuses. Bon dieu, je me damnerai pour un corps pareil !'_

Pendant ce temps-là, à la porte se présentent Zaraki, Yachiru et Ikkaku. Kyoraku n'en revient pas de la dégaine de ces trois-là. Non pas que Zaraki soit mal habillé. Il est même particulièrement élégant. Il s'est habillé exactement comme lors de son rendez-vous avec Ishida, avec la désormais fameuse chemise bleu glacier.

Près de lui, Yachiru porte une robe de princesse qu'elle a surement piquée à une poupée et dont la couleur est en adéquation avec celle de ses cheveux. A son poignet, pend un petit sac doré en forme de bourse, qui semble peser son poids. Probablement des bonbons !

Mais le pompon revient à Ikkaku. Par on ne sait quel mystère, le troisième siège a revêtu des vêtements occidentaux. Sauf qu'il s'est trompé d'époque ! Pantalon à pattes d'éléphants et veste avec un col très large et pointu, la particularité de son costume est d'être bleu clair, presque turquoise, avec sur le col un biais plus foncé. La chemise blanche en satin bon marché est aussi caractérisée par un col pointu.

Lorsque Zaraki fait son entrée dans la grande salle, les têtes se tournent. Tous ceux qui doutaient de l'état mental de Ryuken Ishida pour s'enticher d'un machin pareil, doivent reconnaître à présent le charme de la bête. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les deux clowns, rose et bleu, le rejoignent.

- « Et ces couleurs, tu en penses quoi, Isshin ? », demande Urahara tout sourire.

- « Quelqu'un les as prévenus que c'était pas une fête costumée ? »

- « Ichigo, ne te moque pas, » le réprimande gentiment Orihime.

- « Mais, Hime, regarde-les », dit-il en retenant difficilement son rire. Ce que n'essayent même pas Uryuu, Gimmjow, Tatsuki, y compris Chad.

Le seul à ne rien dire, c'est Yumichika. Quelqu'un l'aurait giflé avec un gant pour le provoquer en duel, qu'il n'agirait pas différemment. En fait, c'est à peu près ce qu'il vient de se passer. Son meilleur ami, à lui Yumichika Ayasegawa qui met toujours un point d'honneur à parfaire son apparence, s'est outrageusement attifé dans des guenilles.

Ne se doutant pas des moqueries dont il fait l'objet, Ikkaku s'approche du groupe, puis, après avoir salué tout le monde, vient s'enquérir à l'oreille de Yumichika : « Alors Yumi, comment tu me trouves ? »

- « Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »

Plein d'espoir, l'autre insiste : « Oui, tu vois, je voulais quelque chose qui change de l'éternel kimono. »

- « Je te confirme, ça change ! »

- « Et puis la couleur, c'est un peu celle de ses yeux, à lui », fait-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Yumichika n'est plus en colère, mais attendri par les efforts de son ami, et ce même si le résultat est catastrophique. « Tu es très bien. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera. »

- « Oh, je le vois là-bas. J'y vais. »

Alors que Madarame s'éloigne, Urahara et les autres se rapprochent : « Etonnant, il n'y a pas eu d'éclat. Tu ne lui a rien dit ? »

- « Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui foutre le moral à zéro. »

- « Tu préfères que tout le monde se foute de lui ? »

- « Non, Ichigo. Mais il a fait tout ça pour Hitsugaya. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Oui, cet après-midi, ils se sont embrassés. »

- « Toshiro et Ikkaku, Toshiro et Ikkaku… », répète Ichigo comme un mantra.

- « Tu veux dire que Toshiro a embrassé Ikkaku ou qu'Ikkaku a embrassé Toshiro ? »

- « Renji, cette question n'a aucun sens. Et en plus, c'est capitaine Hitsugaya. »

- « Mais, capitaine ! »

- « On s'en fout de qui a mis la langue le premier. C'qui compte c'est que l'gamin, il aime les crânes rasés. Aieuu ! »

- « Ne parle pas comme ça, Grimm. »

- « Tu vois, fils, encore deux hommes qui succombent à l'attrait des relations homosexuelles ! »

- « C'est vrai, Kurosaki-san. Je peux vous certifier qu'Ikkaku n'est pas gay à la base. »

- « Tu vois ! »

- « Oui, et alors. Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu en fasses autant ! »

Alors que père et fils repartent une fois de plus dans une de leurs querelles stériles, Urahara se rapproche de Yumichika qu'il trouve tristounet. « Tu as l'air déçu ? »

- « Mais non. C'est juste que c'est dingue ce qui leur est arrivé. »

- « Tu veux dire à Zaraki et Madarame ? »

- « Oui. Cueillir deux mecs canons sans même lever le petit doigt. »

- « Et toi ? »

- « Quoi moi ? Tiens voilà Hisagi ! »

'_Sauvé par le gong mon cher Yumi. Le bel homme que tu vas cueillir, ce sera moi, j'en fais la promesse.'_ Sur cette pensée modeste, Urahara se tourne en direction du nouveau venu.

Tout de noir vêtu, le vice-capitaine de la neuvième vient d'entrer dans la salle. Costume, chemise, il est l'image même de la tentation. Il est accompagné d'Izuru Kira. La trahison de leur capitaine, les a rapprochés au point qu'ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce d'autant plus qu'ils ont un caractère assez similaire. Discrétion et gentillesse sont les deux mots qui viennent à l'esprit quand on parle d'eux. Et le fait que ce soir, Kira ait comme Hisagi, enfilé un costume, accentue cette ressemblance. Sauf pour la couleur. Blanc de la tête au pied, la seule touche de couleur sur Kira, reste une écharpe du même blond que ses cheveux. Une tenue décontractée et en parfaite harmonie avec celle de son capitaine.

Mais le spectacle qu'offrent les deux hommes, restera redevable pour l'éternité à celle qui s'intercale entre eux, dans une robe minimaliste noir, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et avec un décolleté peinant à retenir les avantages dont dame nature l'a pourvus. Souriante et dans une pose aguicheuse, Rangiku Matsumoto est renversante. A tel point que plusieurs serviteurs se précipitent sur le grand oncle Tokiwa Kyoraku qui vient de tomber par terre.

A l'autre bout de la salle, son capitaine, pas encore tout à fait remis de la tenue ringarde de Madarame, vient de recevoir le coup de grâce. '_Rien ne me sera épargné ce soir. Je sens que cette fichue fête va être très, très longue !'_

L'ayant repéré de loin, la jeune femme lui crie un « Youhou capitaine » en faisant de grands gestes qui menacent à tout moment de laisser échapper les deux ballons qui lui servent de poitrine.

- « Vous devriez peut-être lui répondre, sinon la fête va virer à l'épidémie de crise d'apoplexie ou de saignements de nez. »

- « Tu as raison, Ikkaku. » Contraint et forcé, le petit capitaine lui renvoie son geste avec un petit sourire à la clé, ce qui calme aussitôt la furie.

Du côté des vizards, personne n'a perdu une miette de cette arrivée spectaculaire.

- « Ton lieutenant est à croquer, Rose », lance Lisa.

- « Qui est à croquer ? » Isshin vient de s'immiscer dans leur groupe.

- « Izuru Kira. »

- « Oh, le petit blond là-bas ? C'est vrai qu'il est appétissant »

Etonnement des autres.

- « Il est célibataire ? »

Inquiétude des autres.

- « Tu veux marier l'une de tes filles, Isshin ? Si je me souviens bien, elles sont un peu jeunes. »

- « Mais non, Kensei, je parle pour moi. »

Effarement des autres.

- « Quoi ? Vous ne pensez pas que nous formerions un beau couple ? »

Shinji est pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Les paroles du brun lui ont fait avaler de travers le champagne dont les serviteurs leur ont remis une coupe à leur entrée. Le primera s'approche de lui et vient lui frotter doucement le dos : « Ça va mieux ? »

Furieux de se retrouver dans une position embarrassante à cause de lui, il se tourne violemment vers Isshin : « C'est quoi encore cette lubie ? »

- « Pourquoi personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux ? »

- « Peut-être parce que tu en es incapable, Isshin », lui rétorque gentiment Rose. « Tu lui veux quoi à mon lieutenant ? »

- « J'aimerais bien tester l'expérience, tu vois ? »

- « T'es encore plus débile que ce que je ne pensais. »

- « Mais Shinji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons ? »

- « T'as été marié, j'te rappelle. »

- « Je sais, Shinji, je sais. Tout comme je sais que jamais je ne pourrais remplacer Masaki. » La remarque tombe tel un couperet, surement parce que c'est la tristesse du brun qui ressort à travers ces mots. « Bah, vous avez peut-être raison après tout. Allez, passez une bonne soirée », ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner du groupe.

Shinji finit par rompre le silence gênant : « Je me sens mal maintenant. »

- « Tu peux, t'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. »

- « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu le défendre, Lisa ! »

- « Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de polémiquer. On a tous fait preuve d'égoïsme. Pour notre défense, on a tellement l'habitude qu'Isshin fasse le pitre. »

Ichigo, qui passait près d'eux, a entendu la fin de la phrase : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Face à lui les visages restent fermés, comme si un drame se jouait. « Eh, vous me faites peur, là ! C'est si grave ? »

- « Ichi, ton père n'a rien fait. C'est plutôt nous, enfin moi, qui lui ai fait de la peine. »

- « De la peine ? », demande Uryuu qui vient de se rapprocher lui aussi.

- « Oui, il nous a fait part de son intérêt pour mon lieutenant… »

- « QUOI ? Il a encore cette idée stupide en tête. J'vais aller lui dire deux mots… »

- « Non, tu ne vas rien faire. » Le regard de Shinji est dur. « Quand je lui ai fait la remarque que c'était débile parce qu'il avait été marié, il nous a dit… que jamais il ne pourrait remplacer ta mère. »

En un instant, toute la colère puis l'inquiétude d'Ichigo se sont envolées. Il se sent mal, mal d'avoir jugé son propre père, mal de ne jamais se soucier de ses sentiments ou de son bien-être.

- « Ton père fait le clown, mais il doit souffrir de l'absence de ta maman, Ichi. J'ai vécu ça à la disparition de mon frère, et je le vis encore aujourd'hui », lui souffle Orihime.

- « Putain, j'avais jamais pensé à ça ! Le pire je crois, c'est que je ne supporterai pas qu'il soit avec une autre femme. »

- « Bien, et tu penses quoi de Kira comme belle-maman ? »

- « Lisa, t'es pas drôle ! » Shinji regarde toutes les têtes autour de lui arborer un petit sourire de connivence. « Oh non, vous allez pas recommencer avec vos conneries de plan ! »

Pile à ce moment, Urahara arrive suivi de Yoruichi, Soi Fong et Yumichika. « Quelqu'un a besoin d'un plan ? »

Ceinturée dans une robe dos nu de la même couleur que ses cheveux, la femme chat pose _la_ question : « C'est pour qui cette fois ? »

- « Pour mon père. »

- « Isshin, et avec qui ? »

- « Mon lieutenant », répond Rose.

Et le pire, c'est qu'à l'exception de Shinji qui lève les yeux au ciel, personne ne semble étonné ou même gêné. C'est devenu une activité des plus normales pour eux. Et tant pis pour Kira qui va se retrouver embringué dans leur plan, sans qu'on lui ait demandé son avis, voire même sans savoir s'il est intéressé par les hommes, et le cas échéant par Kurosaki père.

Revenons à l'objectif principal de la soirée. Les esprits peuvent s'échauffer sur cet éventuel futur rapprochement, personne n'oublie qu'il y a un plan à exécuter. Après les salutations d'usage, Hisagi est passé en mode séduction. Sous le prétexte de venir chercher quelque chose à grignoter sur l'une des tables, le tatoué s'est rapproché de Ryuken qui converse actuellement avec le commandant Yamamoto et le capitaine Unohana. Picorant dans les plats avec le regard vissé sur le quincy, il le dévore littéralement des yeux, et, bien que la plupart des membres de la bande soient au courant de la supercherie, tous lui reconnaissent de vrais talents d'acteur.

De son côté, Ryuken vient de s'apercevoir de la présence du jeune brun et lui aussi est stupéfait. _'Il est entré dans son rôle. Où est passé le jeune homme qui manquait tant de confiance en lui ?'_. Sans même se forcer, le blanc sent ses joues rosir sous l'attaque séductrice du ténébreux. Il faut dire qu'il le regarde avec une telle intensité. Et voilà que maintenant, il met à sa bouche un morceau de pastèque, suçotant le jus tout en gardant ses yeux droits rivés dans ceux d'Ishida père. Celui-ci se met à déglutir, se demandant comment il va faire pour éteindre l'incendie qui s'est allumé dans les yeux du jeune vice-capitaine.

Il n'est pas le seul à avoir le souffle coupé. Ukitake surveille de loin le bon déroulement du plan et sent son cœur vacillé. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. C'est lui qui devrait être la cible de cette séduction. Quoique, si les évènements ne s'étaient pas enclenchés de cette manière, Hisagi ne se serait probablement jamais déclaré. Il jette alors un coup d'œil en direction de Zaraki. Tant qu'à subir tout ça, autant que ça marche. Il est vite rassuré. Comme tout le monde, le géant a repéré le manège d'Hisagi, et ça ne lui plaît pas. Envolé sa résolution d'ignorer Ryuken, ce blanc-bec est en train de vouloir lui piquer sa proie.

Ryuken se dirige vers le buffet pour se faire resservir du champagne. Tel un chat, le brun lui fond dessus et vient se coller derrière lui. Il commence à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. De loin, il est impossible de savoir quoi. Mais de près, voici ce qui se dit :

- « Je m'en sors bien, Ishida-san ? »

- « Oh que oui. Si je n'étais pas amoureux de Kenpachi, j'aurai succombé. »

- « Puisqu'on est coincé là, peut-être que vous pourriez me parler de… l'acte en lui-même. »

Ishida rougit violemment, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle question. Puis, il gratifie aussitôt le jeune homme d'un très beau sourire. « Vous êtes très surprenant, Hisagi-san ! Mais pourquoi pas. »

- « Est-ce que c'est différent d'avec une femme ? »

- « Si vous êtes celui en-dessous, oui. »

- « C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Vous croyez qu'Ukitake est plutôt au-dessus ou en-dessous ? »

- « Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Vous avez quelque chose près de la bouche. Puis-je ? »

Le quincy lève sa main vers les lèvres du jeune brun tandis que la coupe de champagne que tenait Zaraki vient de voler en éclats dans sa main.

De là où il se trouve Urahara diagnostique le capitaine. Regard furax, tension dans tous le corps, difficulté à se retenir, il semblerait bien que Kenpachi Zaraki ait atteint le dernier degré sur l'échelle de la jalousie. Battant des mains comme un gamin, il se tourne vers Yumichika à qui il déclare pompeusement : « Nous y sommes Yumichika, nous y sommes. »

Quand Hisagi saisit au vol le pouce de Ryuken et vient le porter à sa bouche, on entend un hurlement dans la salle. Au pas de charge, Zaraki s'élance vers le couple. Il vient se poster près des deux hommes et demande mauvais : « A quoi tu joues, Hisagi ? »

- « Bonsoir capitaine Zaraki. Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

- « Si j'veux quelque chose ! T'es en train de baver sur c'qu'est à moi ? »

- « Pardon ? Et depuis quand je t'appartiens ? »

- « Chut, p'tit quincy. Je vais devoir te punir, mais avant je vais mettre les choses au point avec le bourreau des cœurs. »

- « C'est quoi votre problème Zaraki ? Ishida-san veut quelqu'un qui l'aime et vous en êtes incapable. »

Zaraki saisit Hisagi par le col de sa veste mais le jeune homme ne se laisse pas démonter une seconde. « Mais bien sûr, résolvons tout avec un combat, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? Seule la violence est votre réponse. »

- « Ouais et alors ? »

- « Et alors, ça me GONFLE. » Ryuken Ishida vient de hurler, rouge de colère. Il donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule du géant, qui de surprise lâche son adversaire. « Tu me gonfles, Zaraki. Tu comprends ça. J'en ai ma claque de toi et de tes accès de colère. Alors tu vas me répondre tout de suite. Veux-tu d'une relation avec moi, OUI ou NON ? Si c'est non, tu devras me laisser tranquille, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ne plus m'approcher, jamais, tu m'as bien compris ? » Il marque une pause pour reprendre son souffle, puis il ajoute avec une émotion évidente dans la voix. « Mais si c'est oui, Kenpachi, saches que tu feras de moi quelqu'un… d'heureux. »

Pas un bruit ne s'entend dans la salle. Chacun retient son souffle, conscient de l'importance de la réponse, et parmi tous les invités, certains ont le cœur qui bat la chamade. Outre Ryuken dont la vie sentimentale se joue ce soir, Uryuu et Isshin sont angoissés. Le premier parce qu'il connait enfin le bonheur et qu'il aimerait tellement la même chose pour son père. Le deuxième parce que voir son ami de toujours épanoui, ce serait un peu comme toucher ce rêve de près, ce bonheur qu'il a vécu aux côtés de Masaki.

L'attente s'éternise, le silence devenant maintenant pesant. Saisi de découragement, Ryuken baisse la tête. De petites larmes commencent à couler lentement sur ses joues. Il se contrefiche de savoir qu'il est le point de mire de toute une assemblée de gens dont il ne connait pas la moitié. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il a mis de côté sa fierté. Peu lui importe ce qui peut arriver maintenant. Et quand il croit tout perdu, qu'il va plonger dans l'abîme sans fond de la dépression, il sent un doigt se poser sous son menton et lui relever le visage.

- « Quelqu'un d'heureux ? Et si j'en suis pas capable ? »

Malgré ses yeux mouillés, c'est avec un sourire magnifique que le quincy lui répond : « On dit que le bonheur se construit à deux. Nous ne sommes pas plus bêtes que d'autres. »

Zaraki se penche vers le visage et vient brosser ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui sera désormais son compagnon. Le baiser est doux, trop doux pour le quincy qui s'attendait à plus de passion. Le géant se relève, prend le visage en coupe et vient effleurer les lèvres roses avec ses pouces : « Tu viendras pas t'plaindre, hein ? J'suis pas facile à vivre. Les trucs romantiques, c'est pour les gonzesses. Moi j'suis un guerrier. »

Ryuken s'approche plus près du géant, glisse ses mains le long du torse musclé et saisit les revers de la veste. « J'ai saisi. Je te fais donc la promesse de ne jamais te demander de m'accompagner à l'opéra, ni faire du shopping, ni t'imposer des petits dîners à deux… »

- « Nan, ça tu peux. J'aime bien manger. Et pis après l'dîner, y'a toujours des trucs intéressants à faire », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire pervers. Il fond alors sur la bouche offerte et embrasse avec voracité le quincy.

- « Bien, bien, je crois que la fête peut désormais… », commence Kyoraku.

- « … pas avant d'avoir trinqué à la santé de notre hôte », le coupe Ukitake tout en regardant à la ronde pour chercher l'assentiment de tous. « Bon anniversaire, mon ami. »

Plusieurs « BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! » fusent à travers la grande salle tandis que les verres se lèvent. Nanao est l'une des premières à venir féliciter l'homme du jour.

Puis, on entend divers commentaires plus ou moins appropriés.

- « Un discours ! », vient de la gauche, probablement d'Urahara.

- « Oh non, c'est chiant les discours ! Cet enculé d'Aizen passait son temps à en faire ! », lui répond de la droite Grimmjow.

- « La bise, la bise… », scandent Lisa et Yoruichi, les yeux rivés sur Nanao qui s'exécute au grand bonheur de l'homme, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, peut l'enlacer sans subir les foudres habituelles.

- « Du saké ! », se met à hurler Rangiku.

- « Ne seras-tu jamais te tenir, Matsumoto ! »

- « Mais capitaine, c'est pour trinquer ! »

Un petit signe de Kyoraku et plusieurs serveurs s'empressent de lui apporter une coupe remplie de son breuvage adoré, qu'elle ingurgite sous les rires des autres.

- « Si vous la confortez, elle risque de finir sous la table. »

- « Capitaine Hitsugaya, aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, alors on peut être tolérant. »

- « Certes. Mais vous ne viendrez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenu. »

- « Vous en voulez peut-être une petite coupe, capitaine ? »

- « Non merci. »

- « Et toi, Ikkaku ? »

- « Non, je crois que je vais rester au champagne, ce soir. »

- « Si tu veux. Il nous en restera plus ! »

A tour de rôle, les invités défilent pour congratuler le capitaine de la huitième division qui arbore un sourire ravi. Peut-être aussi parce que sa main droite est encore posée sur l'épaule de sa vice-capitaine qui a décidé de rester stoïque.

Ryuken Ishida, suivi comme son ombre de Zaraki, s'approche : « Kyoraku-san, je suis désolé d'avoir quelque peu réquisitionné votre fête… »

- « Ne vous excusez pas, Ishida-san. Nous comprenons très bien les choses de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ma nanao-chan ? »

- « Nous ? », s'exclame la jeune femme avec un sourcil relevé. « Capitaine, ne pourriez-vous pas… »

- « C'est Shunsui ce soir, Nanao. »

- « Cessez de faire le pitre ! »

- « Mais j'ai rien fait », répond Isshin qui passait par là.

Indignée, Nanao s'éloigne, suivie de près par Kyoraku qui répète inlassablement « Mais Nanao-chan, c'est ma fête, tu pourrais être plus gentille… »

- « Ils sont plutôt mal assortis », déclare Ryuken quand ils ne sont plus en vue.

- « J'sais pas c'qu'il attend pour la baiser, histoire de la décoincer. »

- « C'est vrai que le sexe a des vertus bienfaisantes », fait Isshin sur un ton tout à fait sérieux. « Prenez Ryuken, avant de vous rencontrer capitaine Zaraki, il était… »

- « Si tu dis coincé, je te jure que je te cloue au mur avec quelques flèches de mon cru ! »

- « Oh, Ryuken ! Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ! »

- « Peut-être parce que tu n'en rates pas une, Isshin ! »

- « Kisuke, toi aussi ? », levant les bras au ciel, le brun se met à pleurnicher, « Je suis un incompris ! »

Les lumières s'estompent un peu et une mélodie très douce emplit la grande salle.

- « Arrête le drame, Isshin ! Va plutôt danser », lui dit alors Shinji.

- « Avec qui veux-tu que je danse ? »

- « Avec moi », lui répond Yoruichi.

Ravi le brun tend son bras à la féline : « Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé. En fait, depuis la mort de Masaki. Mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne se perd pas, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que j'étais un très bon danseur. »

- « Et modeste avec ça ! », renchérit Urahara

Un peu plus loin, Chad a entraîné Tatsuki, suivi de près par Ichigo et Orihime et bien d'autres encore. Grimmjow est tendrement enlacé à Uryuu. Pas que Grimmjow soit danseur dans l'âme, mais si on lui propose de se coller à sa moitié au son d'une musique agréable et sous une lumière tamisée, lui permettant de peloter son Uryuu sans choquer qui que ce soit, alors l'espada est aux anges.

Tout ce beau monde est vite rejoint par Rose et sa femme, puis Kensei et Neliel. Tracté par un Yumichika intraitable, Urahara le suit avec beaucoup de réticence. Que ne faut-il pas faire pour mettre un homme dans son lit ?

De son côté, Shinji commence sérieusement à paniquer. Petit à petit, les gens autour de lui s'éloignent et il voit se profiler le moment où il va se retrouver seul face à son espada énamouré. Voyant au loin sa vice-capitaine en discussion avec Rangiku et Kira, le blond se dirige vers elle d'un pas décidé, faisant fi de tout ce qui le retenait jusque-là de draguer ouvertement la jeune femme.

- « Momo, veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ? »

Surprise, elle lui balbutie : « Euh… oui… capitaine », puis elle remet sa coupe à Rangiku sans voir l'air déçu de Kira. Tandis que le couple gagne la piste, la blonde pulpeuse glisse à l'oreille du vice-capitaine « Tu t'es fait griller, Izuru-choux ! »

Au milieu de la salle, les couples rivalisent de grâce, Isshin en tête. Pour une fois, il ne s'est pas vanté. Il fait virevolter la belle métisse, éblouissant en premier lieu son fils. Sur le côté de la piste, le nouveau couple joue sur le banc de touche. Ryuken observe avec envie les danseurs. Après la promesse qu'il a faite à son compagnon, il ne peut décemment pas lui demander de danser. Autant s'éloigner « Si on allait prendre l'air ? »

Proposition accueillie avec un sourire carnassier du géant : « Ouais, allons chez moi. »

- « Je pensais à la terrasse. On ne peut pas quitter la fête sans saluer Kyoraku-san ! »

- « Il s'en fout. L'est sûrement à moitié ivre. Et pis, on a un truc à fêter. Et j'oublie pas ta punition », termine le géant en passant son bras autour de la taille du quincy et en disparaissant en shunpo.

Après un atterrissage mouvementé dans la cour intérieure de la onzième division, Ryuken se tourne vers le capitaine, furieux.

- « Bon sang, je sais marcher ! »

- « C'était pour aller plus vite… »

- « Plus vite ? Je te signale que le hyorenkaku des quincies est plus rapide que ton shunpo ! On peut vérifier si tu veux. »

- « Nan, j'te tiens et j'te lâche plus », répond Zaraki en entrainant son compagnon vers ses appartements privés.

Contrairement à ses collègues, il ne les utilise pas, préférant loger près de ses hommes. A tel point qu'il ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir quant à l'état des lieux. _'Ça doit être propre, personne n'y va jamais !'_

En franchissant la porte principale pour pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée, il est rassuré. L'aménagement est sommaire. La maison de bonne taille et plutôt cossue, a été fournie avec des meubles de bonne facture, à charge de son occupant de compléter la décoration. Ce que, bien sûr, Zaraki n'a jamais consenti à faire.

- « C'est grand ! »

- « Euh… ouais… »

- « Tu ne vis pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « J'loge près d'mes hommes. »

- « Je peux visiter ? »

- « Nan. T'feras ça demain. Pour l'moment, on a autr'chose à faire. J'vis pas ici mais j'sais où se trouve la chambre.»

Une fois dans la chambre, et à la grande surprise de Zaraki, Ryuken commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

- « Impatient ? »

- « Tu crois peut-être que tu ne m'as pas manqué ? »

La réponse est ponctuée d'un baiser vorace initié par le quincy. Impatient, il l'est sans conteste. Aussi, il caresse le torse bronzé, fait remonter ses mains jusqu'aux épaules pour faire glisser la chemise qui finit sa course aux pieds de son propriétaire. A peine est-elle au sol qu'il s'attaque au pantalon qui ne tarde pas à se retrouver sur les chevilles du géant.

Un peu dépassé, ce dernier réussit à reprendre les choses en mains et déshabiller en un temps record le quincy. Face à face, tous les deux en sous-vêtement, ils s'embrassent encore et encore, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, sans se lâcher une seconde. Quand ils reprennent enfin leur souffle, c'est une fois de plus Ryuken qui passe à l'attaque. Est-il plus impatient ou décidé à prouver la dextérité des quincies ? Reste qu'il parvient à se mettre à genoux puis à baisser le boxer pour libérer le sexe dressé. Sans se poser plus de question, il commence à passer sa langue sur le bout de la verge, puis à le lécher de la base jusqu'au sommet. Les sons qu'émet Zaraki sont délicieux à son oreille, aussi il redouble d'entrain, titillant la fente du gland et suçant la peau fine le long de la veine palpitante, au bonheur du brun dont les cris rauques ont monté d'un cran.

- « Si tu continues, j'vais venir. »

Ryuken relève les yeux pour le taquiner d'un sourire « Tu as bien dit qu'on avait toute la nuit. », avant d'engloutir sans prévenir le sexe qu'il tient dans sa main. Un hurlement de plaisir s'échappe de la gorge du shinigami, faisant rire Ryuken. Rire dont les vibrations se répercutent sur le sexe, provoquant à nouveau un cri rauque. A force d'être malmené de la sorte, Zaraki finit par jouir dans la bouche du quincy.

Tandis que Zaraki est encore dans les vapes orgasmiques, il en profite pour se relever et pousser d'une pichenette le géant qui s'étale sur le lit de tout son long. Otant son boxer, il vient se positionner au-dessus de son amant, les lèvres étirées en un sourire pervers.

- « Alors, c'était comment ? »

- « Putain, t'es doué ! », répond l'autre dans son souffle, avant d'ajouter alors que Ryuken vient de se mettre à lécher sa clavicule : « Tu crois faire quoi là ? T'espères pas être au-dessus ? »

- « Eh bien, je me disais… »

La fin de la phrase meurt dans la bouche qui recouvre la sienne. Le géant vient d'inverser leur position. « Tu t'disais rien du tout. Faut jamais aller trop vite. »

- « Attend, c'est toi qui dis ça ? Monsieur je fonce et je réfléchis après ! »

- « J'ai jamais dit qu'j'étais un exemple. Et pis ça rien à voir, toi t'es un homme de réflexion. Alors t'es en-dessous ! », conclut Zaraki en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles généreusement entrouvertes sous lui et en saisissant la verge oubliée jusque-là.

Tremblant de plaisir, Ryuken enroule ses bras autour du cou. Lorsque le géant descend grignoter son épaule, le concert des gémissements peut débuter. La chaleur qui s'est emparée de lui ne cesse de monter, au gré des frottements de la main adroite sur sa verge et de la langue experte sur sa peau, qui doit d'ailleurs arborée un joli suçon à l'heure qu'il est.

Relevant la tête, Zaraki l'oblige à dénouer ses mains de son cou, puis descend en direction des tétons fièrement dressés. Ryuken n'a d'autre solution que de cramponner les draps sous lui, tout en se tortillant sous les assauts de la langue sur ses petites boules de chair. Ce d'autant plus que, plus bas, les vas et viens sur sa verge ont encore augmenté. Quelques secondes de ce traitement et il arque son corps le collant à celui de son partenaire et se libère finalement dans la main de celui-ci.

Cette fois, c'est Kenpachi qui est gagné par l'impatience. Alors que Ryuken est à peine redescendu de l'orgasme qui vient de le foudroyer, Zaraki écarte ses jambes et vient chatouiller avec sa langue l'anus du quincy. Pour faire bonne mesure, il reprend les vas et viens de la main sur le sexe redevenu mou.

Après un court instant, Ryuken revient dans la course avec un nouveau gémissement, comprenant que le fauve en Zaraki est lâché. La langue s'insinue loin en lui et il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de bander à nouveau. Indifférent à son état, Zaraki continue de le préparer, passant de la langue à un doigt, puis à deux.

- « Kenpachi, arrête de me faire languir, j'en peux plus là ! »

- « T'viendras pas t'plaindre après », répond le colosse en se relevant pour le pénétrer.

La plénitude dans laquelle voyageait Ryuken depuis le début de leurs ébats, est vite brisée et le souvenir de la douleur lui revient en pleine figure. Cette impression de déchirement dans le creux de ses reins, il l'avait oblitérée, ne conservant que le souvenir du pied qu'il avait pris. Ryuken ouvre les yeux en grand et tombe sur le visage crispé de son amant. Si lui subit la douleur dans ses chairs, il réalise que la sienne est d'ordre mental. Zaraki se retient à grand peine, pour le préserver lui.

- « Bouge, Kenpachi. »

Le brun initie le mouvement par de lentes poussées, se focalisant sur l'expression du visage de Ryuken. Quand les yeux deviennent vitreux et que des gémissements se font entendre, il accélère progressivement.

- « Aah ! Oui… »

Zaraki a trouvé le bon angle pour satisfaire au maximum son partenaire de jeu, qui lui susurre des « plus fort » et des « plus vite ». La cadence est infernale, à tel point que Ryuken a enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille du brun pour accompagner plus profondément les mouvements. Ne faisant plus qu'un, ils atteignent le summum du plaisir, et éjaculent presqu'en même temps, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

La tête de Ryuken repose lascivement sur le torse de Zaraki. Le mouvement des respirations est en train de le bercer doucement. Après l'effort consenti lors de leurs galipettes, ce moment paisible est le bienvenu.

- « Eh ! Tu dors pas ? Y'a un deuxième round ! »

Bougeant de sa position confortable, Ryuken répond avec beaucoup de morgue : « Mais je t'attends, moi. Je croyais que tu étais fatigué. »

- « Fatigué ? »

Piqué au vif, Zaraki se redresse sur le lit et soulève l'autre homme à bout de bras pour l'assoir sur ses cuisses. « T'es mal placé là ? », fait-il avec un sourire menaçant.

Le capitaine shinigami a cependant oublié une chose importante. Son amant est un quincy, et ce qui caractérise le mieux les quincies, c'est sans doute la fierté. Vissant son regard dans les yeux sombres, Ryuken se lève légèrement, place son postérieur juste au-dessus du sexe déjà dur dont il se saisit pour le diriger. Il lui lance « Que tu crois ! » au moment précis où il s'empale sur lui.

Zaraki mord sa lèvre inférieure. Le plaisir brut l'a submergé. Et que dire de la beauté de Ryuken avec ses joues rougies, ses yeux brûlants, en train de monter et descendre sur son sexe. Rien que de penser que cette merveille aurait pu lui échapper, ça lui tord les boyaux. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il ne soit pas homme à se remettre en cause, il doit bien reconnaître que l'idée que Ryuken l'aime est agréable.

Les mouvements de Ryuken deviennent erratiques, signe que la fatigue et la jouissance l'emportent petit à petit. Alors il le prend dans ses bras et le bascule sur le dos, prenant la direction des opérations en le pilonnant durement pour le plus grand plaisir du blanc. Malgré sa force herculéenne, l'orgasme le rattrape et les fauchent l'un après l'autre. Zaraki finit par s'effondrer sur Ryuken qui s'endort presque aussitôt.

* * *

**Tadam ! Et non, ce n'est pas encore fini. Je ne pouvais pas terminer sur un lemon sans savoir ce qu'il arrive aux autres, non ? Alors on se retrouve pour un petit septième ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

**Kacisasaa :** pas fan de Toshiro ? A vrai dire, moi non plus. Je trouve qu'il a un physique de gosse et un côté brave petit soldat obéissant qui me tape sur les nerfs. Mais comme il a aussi une voix et une maturité d'homme, et que je donne dans l'humour, j'ai trouvé amusant de le coller dans les pattes d'Ikkaku. Pour ce qui est des couples que tu cites, je les aime tout autant. Mais, il existe déjà tellement de fics sur eux que je ne pense pas les développer, surtout le Aizen-Ichigo dont j'ai traduit 4 fictions écrites en anglais. Quoiqu'un Aizen-Isshin ou mieux un Isshin-Aizen, je ne dirais pas non !

**Shashiin :** il me semble que ton 'enfiiiiin' relève de l'orgasme, non ? Donc, oui, ils sont finalement ensembles. Pour ce qui est des autres couples, eh bien tu seras contente et déçue par ce chapitre. Mais t'inquiètes, je suis en train d'écrire un one-shot qui est une suite, de la suite de la suite. Je t'ai pas perdue, là ? Sinon, je compte bien relever le défi que je me suis lancée : coller Kira dans les bras d'Isshin ! D'une part, parce qu'ils sont complètement différents et d'autre part, parce que je suis convaincue à deux cent pour cent que la seule femme qui convienne à Isshin, c'est Masaki.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, au manoir Kyoraku**

La musique vient de cesser et les lumières ont été rallumées. Il est près de minuit et il est temps de marquer une pause pour que chacun puisse se rafraichir. La foule disparate des danseurs se déplace en direction des buffets. Malgré les allées et venues, Uryuu inspecte autour de lui, à la recherche de son père. Ne le trouvant pas, il se met à rechercher des yeux Zaraki, qui est plus aisé à repérer.

- « Bébé, tu viens ? »

- « Grimm, je ne vois pas mon père. »

- « Il doit pas être loin. »

- « Mais je ne vois pas non plus Zaraki ! »

Un énorme sourire lubrique s'étale sur le visage de l'espada bleuté. « Les veinards, y sont en train d's'envoyer en l'air. »

- « Qui s'envoie en l'air ? », intervient Tatsuki.

- « Beau-papa et son mari. Aieuu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »

- « Zaraki n'est pas le mari de mon père ! »

- « Bah quoi ! T'es bien l'mien ! »

Interloqué, Uryuu ne bouge plus, trop occupé à digérer la portée des mots de Grimmjow. « Grimm, tu connais la signification du mot 'mari' ? »

- « Bébé, j'sais très bien qu'dans ton monde, j'pourrais jamais m'marier avec toi. Enfin en vrai. Mais pour moi, c'est c'que t'es. Mon mari, mon amant, mon mec. »

Le jeune quincy vient enrouler ses bras autour de l'espada, qui pose ses mains sur sa taille. Indifférents aux regards, ils s'embrassent langoureusement.

- « Bon sang, allez faire ça ailleurs ! »

- « Oh laisse Ichi. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. »

- « Hime, je suis pas sûre que tu les trouves toujours mignons quand ils vont commencer à se tripoter ou à se foutre à poil », ajoute Tatsuki.

- « Eh ! Y'a des chambres pour ça ! », s'exclame Ichigo.

- « Où ça ? », demande Grimmjow tandis que son _mari_ reprend son souffle.

Aussi étonnant que cela soit, Kyoraku rapplique juste à ce moment et leur glisse : « Vous n'avez qu'à suivre Kazuki. » Il fait claquer ses doigts en direction d'un serveur, « Conduis ces deux jeunes gens à l'une des chambres que j'ai fait préparer. Amusez-vous bien ! », lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

- « La vache, il sait recevoir c'gars-là !', dit Grimmjow en remorquant à sa suite Uryuu.

Pas très loin, Hitsugaya a reluqué la scène avec beaucoup de curiosité.

- « Vous voyez, capitaine. J'vous l'avais bien dit que cet espada était un obsédé. »

- « Hein ? Euh… oui… »

En vérité, Toshiro Hitsugaya s'en fiche bien. La seule chose qu'il a en tête à l'heure actuelle, c'est le putain de patin que les deux hommes se sont roulés devant tout le monde. Il a encore en mémoire les deux baisers partagés avec Madarame et les sensations qu'il a connues alors refont surface. Et c'est bel et bien lui qui est désormais obsédé. Obsédé par l'envie d'être dans les bras du troisième siège. Son corps est à nouveau envahi par cette douce chaleur et il ne veut pas être raisonnable en l'ignorant. Est-ce l'alcool ingurgité pendant la fête ou la soirée elle-même qui le met dans cet état d'esprit, il n'en demeure pas moins déterminé à ne pas se soustraire à son désir.

- « Euh… Ikkaku… tu crois que … nous aussi, nous pourrions… »

- « Demander une chambre au capitaine Kyoraku ? »

- « Mais non, crétin ! »

- « Vous voulez qu'on s'embrasse devant tout le monde ? » Ikkaku a les yeux écarquillés par tant d'audace.

Le jeune capitaine inspire une grande goulée d'air, juste pour évacuer l'agacement qu'il sent poindre le bout de son nez. « Non, Ikkaku. Je pensais plutôt à… aller chez moi. »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. L'homme au crâne rasé se place à quelques centimètres du plus petit, et lui murmure avec un air inquiet : « Sé… sérieusement… capitaine ? »

- « Si tu ne veux pas, nous pouvons… »

- « Non, non. C'est d'accord, allons-y. »

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, les deux shinigamis ont déjà pris la tangente.

* * *

**Maison d'Hitsugaya, quelques minutes plus tard**

Hitsugaya précède Ikkaku quand ils franchissent la porte d'entrée. Sans se retourner, il continue de marcher vers un couloir conduisant probablement à l'espace nuit de la maison. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le troisième siège de Zaraki se décide à le suivre jusqu'à une porte, derrière laquelle se trouve la chambre du capitaine. Celui-ci s'arrête devant le lit et commence à ôter son haori qu'il pose délicatement sur un portant à proximité. Ikkaku observe ses gestes, ébahi autant par l'importance du moment que par la beauté de celui qui va devenir sous peu son amant. Le kimono couleur lagon vient rejoindre le haori sur le côté. Désormais vêtu de son seul sous-vêtement, Hitsugaya ne bouge pas, debout au pied du lit, le dos ostensiblement tourné.

Du côté d'Ikkaku, rien ne se passe. Planté à proximité de la porte, à environs deux mètres de l'autre homme, il est sans réaction, du moins en apparence. En vérité, dès l'instant où Hitsugaya l'a invité à le suivre, son excitation a commencé à pointer le bout de son nez, et n'a cessé de grimper pendant tout l'effeuillage. A tel point que seul le mental d'acier qu'il s'est forgé par un entrainement intensif, et surtout à côtoyer son taré de capitaine, lui permet de se retenir de sauter sur le jeune et de le violer en bonne et due forme.

Hitsugaya, lui, n'est pas très à l'aise. Il a senti que l'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il se demande maintenant s'il n'a pas un peu précipité les choses. Si tel est le cas, il va avoir l'air fin, presque à poil. Il opte pour continuer sur sa lancée et se retourne enfin. Il est vite rassuré quand il voit dans les yeux d'Ikkaku cette petite étincelle et sourit, soulagé de ne pas s'être ridiculisé pour rien. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le mental d'acier se dilate, laissant la place au désir brut de la chair. Ikkaku se jette littéralement sur le capitaine, enfermant son visage entre ses mains pour l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il écrase sur celles de Toshiro.

Le baiser est celui d'un homme assoiffé, exigeant et batailleur. Les deux hommes sont tous deux de fortes têtes et le combat pour la dominance vient de s'amorcer. L'échange est rude et se poursuit sans une once de tendresse, comme si chacun avait besoin de ce rapport de force qu'ils connaissent en tant que soldat aguerri au combat et en tant que supérieur et subalterne. L'air venant à manquer, ils sont contraints de casser le baiser. Leur apparence même en cet instant, respiration erratique, joues rosies et gouttes de sueurs perlant sur leur front, pourrait faire croire qu'ils sont en train de se battre, si ce n'est que leurs lèvres rouge carmin et gonflées ne puissent, elles, laisser subsister un doute sur ce qui vient de se passer.

- « Tu es un peu trop habillé », déclare Hitsugaya avant d'ouvrir en grand la chemise brillante, faisant sauter en une seule fois tous les boutons.

Ikkaku n'a que le temps de s'écrier « Eh, mon beau costume ! », que la veste et la chemise gisent à ses pieds en piteux état et qu'il s'attaque au pantalon de façon aussi brusque. En fait, Hitsugaya jubile intérieurement. Il a passé la soirée entière à imaginer lui enlever cet affreux costume des épaules, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de pouvoir le remettre.

A l'opposé, Ikkaku semble dépité en regardant le monceau de tissus à leurs pieds. « J'l'aimais bien ce costume ! »

- « Et tu es ami avec Yumichika ? »

- « J'comprends pas. »

Voyant Ikkaku les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Toshiro réalise qu'il lui faut régler en toute hâte le sujet 'costume', car il sait combien Ikkaku peut être parfois buté. Il vient se coller à lui, le regarde avec des yeux gourmands et lui dit timidement : « C'est juste que je te préfère sans. »

Bingo ! L'incendie vient de se rallumer dans le regard du bonze, qui passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer davantage contre lui. Il penche à nouveau la tête pour coller sa bouche sur celle du plus jeune, ravi de constater que, s'il manque d'expérience, il n'en est pas pour autant dénué de quelques atouts de séduction.

Ce baiser-ci est plus lent, plus sensuel aussi. L'excitation semble même monter d'un cran à en juger par les gémissements de Toshiro. Sans doute parce qu'Ikkaku fait balader ses mains sur ses fesses, qu'il malaxe gentiment. Hitsugaya se met à bouger son corps, très lentement, de haut en bas sur quelques centimètres. La friction de l'autre corps et du tissu sur sa peau sensible lui procure tellement de bien. Ikkaku aussi commence à émettre des sons rauques, signe que le frottement lui est tout aussi agréable et qu'il faut passer à la suite pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Il plonge dans le cou du jeune dont il lèche la peau de nacre, puis remonte vers la base de l'oreille, laissant sur le chemin une trainée de salive. Là, il mordille le lobe, arrachant un petit cri tout à fait charmant au capitaine retors. Pendant ce temps, ses mains ne restent pas inactives. Elles continuent à masser les fesses rebondies jusqu'à ce que les doigts viennent flirter avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement, s'immisçant en dessous pour entrer en contact avec cette peau habituellement cachée. Sous les caresses qu'il reçoit de tout côté, Hitsugaya a les jambes flageolantes et les yeux qui papillonnent. Il ne tient encore debout que parce ses bras sont solidement amarrés au torse d'Ikkaku, et bien sûr, parce que ce dernier le maintient par le postérieur.

Las de ne faire que subir les attouchements, et surtout d'être le seul dont les cris de bien-être emplissent la chambre, il prend l'initiative de gober le téton qui le nargue sous ses yeux. Surpris autant qu'excité, Ikkaku rejette la tête en arrière en poussant un cri de plaisir, surpassant largement les petits gémissements de son partenaire.

- « Tu veux jouer à ça ? », lui lance-t-il une fois revenu sur terre.

L'autre lève les yeux sans pour autant cesser de sucer bruyamment la boule de chair. Le regard est un mélange d'innocence et de défi. Ikkaku n'en revient pas de l'attitude un rien perverse du capitaine.

- « Tu l'auras voulu ! » Il le soulève du sol par les fesses, éloignant la bouche taquine de son labeur et écartant du même coup ses jambes qui viennent comme par réflex s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Puis, tout en l'embrassant passionnément, il recule jusqu'à buter contre le lit sur lequel il appuie un genou, avant de les faire tous les deux lentement s'étendre sur le matelas moelleux. Hitsugaya est encore cramponné comme une sangsue au troisième siège, qui poursuit l'exploration de sa bouche, passant sa langue dans tous les recoins possibles.

Mais cela ne suffit plus à Toshiro, dont le sexe toujours emprisonné dans le sous-vêtement requière un peu d'attention. Pour se soulager, il commence à se frotter contre le corps collé au sien. L'autre rompt alors le baiser, dénoue les jambes cerclées autour de sa taille et se met à caresser de sa langue les contours de son téton droit « Mmmmm ! », puis du gauche « Mmm, c'est bon ! », pour suivre ensuite la bande mince de peau entre ses côtes jusqu'au nombril qu'il chatouille du bout de la langue « Oui ! ». Continuant son périple, il descend sa tête à hauteur de son entre-jambe, donnant de doux baisers à l'intérieur de chacune des cuisses et finit enfin par arriver à la hauteur du sexe fièrement dressé. De sa main droite, il en saisit la base et avec sa langue, il commence à laper le liquide qui suinte « Aaaah ! », avant d'y aller franchement en le prenant tout entier dans sa bouche. Traverser par une décharge de plaisir comme il n'en a jamais connue, le capitaine vient de soulever son dos du matelas, arquant son corps tout entier. Il s'est déversé dans la bouche d'Ikkaku, qui a tout avalé sans vraiment se poser de question.

Il remonte la tête vers Hitsugaya et l'observe quelques secondes. Ses cheveux sont collés par la sueur autour de son visage rougi et essoufflé. Il n'en revient pas de tenir dans ses bras un être aussi beau et puissant. Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il se penche délicatement et l'embrasse, partageant avec lui le goût de sa propre semence. N'ayant pas enlevé sa main du sexe, il constate qu'il est encore tendu. Il se met à le branler rudement car, désormais, il est impatient de connaître à son tour la délivrance. Impatient de le faire sien.

Quand Hitsugaya n'est à nouveau que gémissements, il revient à hauteur de son entrejambe pour le sucer, tout en glissant un doigt dans le bouton serré. La fellation détourne pour le moment le plus jeune de la sensation désagréable à l'intérieur de lui. Sauf quand un deuxième doigt s'insère en lui, élargissant un peu plus ses chairs.

- « Ça fait mal. »

- « J'sais mais faut que j'te détende pour la suite », répond Ikkaku en gobant à nouveau le sexe d'Hitsugaya.

Après avoir fouillé quelques minutes à l'intérieur de lui, il sent le corps se tendre et un cri aigu s'échapper de la gorge du capitaine. Ikkaku lâche un soupir de soulagement : il a enfin trouvé la fameuse prostate dont Yumichika lui a seriné qu'elle était la clé du plaisir suprême ! Il la touche encore une fois, avant de retirer ses doigts sous un grognement de mécontentement d'Hitsugaya. A la va vite, il ôte son boxer et revient se positionner au-dessus de l'autre, son sexe en alignement parfait avec l'anus du plus petit. Doucement, il commence à le pénétrer, retenant à grand peine l'envie de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup dans cet étau tellement chaud.

Cependant, si Ikkaku a envie de foncer, Hitsugaya aurait plutôt envie de reculer. La douleur est inattendue et la seule pensée qu'il lui vienne, c'est de dénicher Hyorinmaru et de passer en mode bankai, histoire d'apprendre au troisième siège de Zaraki qu'on ne le fait pas impunément souffrir. Il serre les dents quand Ikkaku entame les vas et viens en lui. Il a toujours mal et il en vient à se demander comment on peut passer d'un tel extrême à l'autre et surtout comment on peut s'extasier sur le sexe, si c'est aussi douloureux. Il finit pourtant par se détendre un peu quand Ikkaku prend en main sa verge et y applique des vas et viens. En même temps, il n'a pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il vient de s'apercevoir qu'une fine pellicule de glace recouvre le sol de la chambre. Son amant a une façon bien à lui d'exprimer ses émotions, il devra s'en méfier à l'avenir.

- « Aaaah !... oui, là encore… »

'_Putain, ça y est je l'ai. Bon sang de prostate ! Si j'l'avais pas trouvé, j'étais cuit. Non, en fait, j'étais gelé.'_

Ikkaku augmente la cadence des coups de butoir, au fur et à mesure de l'augmentation des cris du capitaine. A son tour, il sent le plaisir monter en lui et il halète de plus en plus.

- « Vas-y plus fort… Mmmm… »

Hitsugaya attire à lui Ikkaku, prenant son visage en coupe. Il se met à l'embrasser fougueusement et profite du rapprochement de leurs corps pour nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre. Cette position permet au plus petit de ne faire qu'un avec celui qui le chevauche et donc de mieux accompagner les mouvements qui ont gagné en vitesse et surtout en profondeur. Ikkaku frappe désormais presqu'à chaque fois l'endroit magique, envoyant des vagues de plaisir toujours plus fortes. Les deux arrivent au bout de leur endurance. Hitsugaya est le premier à sentir l'orgasme monter et il a juste le temps de crier « Ikkaku, je vais … », qu'il se déverse entre leurs deux ventres. L'étau de chair se resserre autour du sexe de Madarame, qui rejoint son amant dans les limbes de l'orgasme après avoir éjaculé à l'intérieur de lui.

Une fois leur souffle retrouvé, Ikkaku se met sur le dos et rapproche Toshiro dont la tête repose contre son épaule. Dire qu'il est au bout du rouleau est en-dessous de la réalité.

- « C'était génial. J'espère que t'as aimé aussi. Toshiro ? »

Mais le petit capitaine ne lui répondra pas. Il s'en est déjà allé rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Retour à la fête de Kyoraku**

A partir du moment où la musique a commencé à jouer, Ukitake s'est discrètement approché d'Hisagi. Ayant pleinement accompli le plan, celui-ci s'est dirigé vers le buffet pour étancher sa gorge desséchée par le stress de son altercation avec Zaraki. Le soulagement mais aussi une fatigue extrême se lisent sur son visage. La tension est retombée assez rapidement, peut-être trop.

- « Ça va, Shuuhei ? »

- « Oui, un peu fatigué. »

- « Je crois qu'éreinté serait plus approprié, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Oui, vous avez raison. En fait, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi fatigant. »

- « Il faut dire que tu es sacrément rentré dans ton personnage. Sans doute le retour de bâton. »

- « Oui, je pense que je vais rentrer », lui répond l'autre en se grattant la tête.

- « Tu peux dormir chez moi, si tu veux. C'est plus près que ton appartement. »

Le vice-capitaine écarquille les yeux. « Je… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une chambre d'ami, enfin deux, puisque Stark en occupe une. Ça te convient ? »

- « D'accord. »

Jyushiro s'en va saluer Kyoraku, suivi de près par le tatoué. « Shun, Hisagi et moi, nous allons rentrer. Notre héros du jour est lessivé. »

- « Oh, comme c'est dommage ! Ne fais pas de folies de ton corps, Jyu ! », fait Shunsui avec un clin d'œil du genre aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines.

Devant un Hisagi rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Ukitake sermonne son ami. « Shun, tu es vraiment incorrigible ! »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à quitter les lieux, ils sont interpellés par Urahara. « Vous partez déjà ? »

- « Oui, Hisagi est fatigué. »

- « T'as été sensass, Shuuhei. Le capitaine a marché à fond. »

- « Merci, Yumichika. »

- « Bien le bonsoir à vous deux. Et ne faites pas de folies. »

- « Bon sang, ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? »

- « Ne fais pas attention à eux, Shuuhei. Allons-y. »

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Yumichika regarde autour de lui et constate : « Le capitaine n'est plus là. »

- « Ça fait quelques heures qu'il est parti, mon cher Yumichika. Il s'est éclipsé avec Ishida-san. »

- « Quoi ? Et tu m'as rien dit ? »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu voulais tenir la chandelle ? »

- « Très drôle. »

- « Le plan a marché, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu dois être content. »

- « Je le suis », répond le brun en regardant ailleurs.

- « Et si on s'éclipsait nous aussi ? », propose tout sourire le blond.

- « Pour aller où ? La fête n'est pas terminée et … »

- « Tu le fais exprès, Yumichika. La fête est quasiment finie. Et je tiens à te signaler que ton capitaine n'est pas le seul à être parti avec son amoureux. Il y a Grimmjow et Uryuu, Ukitake et Hisagi. Et même Ikakku avec Hitsugaya. »

- « HEIN ? Ikkaku ? »

Agacé par la mauvaise volonté du jeune homme, Urahara vient se placer juste en face de lui. Il lui demande avec sérieux cette fois : « Puisqu'il faut être clair, alors je vais reformuler. Yumichika Ayasegawa, veux-tu passer la nuit avec moi ? »

'_Ça y est, on y est'_, pense aussitôt Yumichika. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment où sa relation avec l'ex-capitaine allait le mener. Et ce depuis le début. Leur incessant jeu de la séduction est sur le point de se terminer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Reste à savoir ce qu'il va décider. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il désire le blond, et c'est bien là tout le problème. Urahara est-il sérieux ou ne s'agit-il pour lui que d'une liaison éphémère ?

- « Bien sûr. Allons chez moi », finit-il par lâcher.

Urahara a senti l'hésitation du brun et, bien que la réponse soit positive, il voit bien que quelque chose cloche. Toutefois, il choisit de ne rien dire et de suivre son futur amant.

Du côté de leur hôte, la soirée n'est plus à la fête. Shunsui est vautré sur un fauteuil, une coupe de saké à la main. Sa Nanao-chérie est partie il y a un quart d'heure et il rumine déjà des idées noires. Il attendait beaucoup de la soirée. Beaucoup trop, diront certains. Son objectif était simple, voire simpliste : profiter d'une atmosphère féérique et détendue pour mettre sa vice-capitaine dans son lit. Tant pis, ça restera un rêve !

S'il était là, Ukitake lui aurait dit qu'il est bien trop cavaleur pour séduire Nanao, une femme sérieuse et respectueuse des règles et des convenances. Lui aurait répondu que justement, c'est ce genre de femmes qui l'attirent. Il pousse un énorme soupir qui fait se retourner plusieurs personnes à proximité. Rangiku s'approche de lui et lui glisse : « Faut vous ressaisir, capitaine. Vous verrez, vous finirez par l'avoir. »

- « Tu crois ? », demande Shunsui les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- « Mais oui, vous pouvez me croire », répond celle qui a reçu précisément un quart d'heure plus tôt les confidences de son amie, la fameuse Nanao.

_Début du flashback_

_- « Jamais je n'aurais dû croire qu'il saurait pour une fois se tenir. Cet homme est diabolique. Me coller de la sorte, comme si j'étais sa maîtresse, ou pire une poule de luxe ! »_

_- « Oh lala, t'exagères, Nanao ! »_

_- « Vraiment ? C'est un coureur doublé d'un ivrogne ! »_

_- « Mais il est pas mal foutu, hein ? », réplique Rangiku en donnant un coup de coude à la brune qui en retour, lui balance un de ses regards qui vous gèle sur place._

_- « Oui, si on aime ce genre négligé. »_

_Fin du flashback_

- « Si tu le dis, ma petite Rangiku, je veux bien te croire. »

- « Allez, on trinque ? »

'_Si je le saoule, avec un peu de chance, il ne se souviendra pas de cette conversation demain'_, se dit la blonde.

Un peu plus loin, le capitaine Hirako et Hinamori ont rejoint le groupe des vizards. Toute la soirée, Shinji est resté collé à sa vice-capitaine, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il a un peu honte d'utiliser la jeune femme, mais tous les moyens lui semblent acceptables du moment qu'ils l'éloignent du primera. Celui-ci n'a pas cessé de l'observer de loin, dans un coin. Même Neliel n'est pas parvenue à l'en déloger.

Une autre personne se morfond tout seul. Kira aurait bien aimé partager au moins une danse avec la petite brune. A l'heure où chacun est sur le point de rentrer, il s'approche doucement avec l'espoir de pourvoir la raccompagner, quand il entend la voix de Shinji : « On rentre Momo ? »

Rayonnante, la jeune femme lui prend le bras et après un salut à tout le monde, ils partent ensembles.

- « Ça va Izuru ? »

- « Euh… oui, capitaine. Je vais rentrer. »

- « Oui, nous aussi. Il est déjà très tard. »

Tandis que tous se dirigent vers le grand hall, ils entendent beugler les deux pochtrons de service. Rangiku et Shunsui se tiennent bras dessus, bras dessous et entonnent une chanson paillarde des plus appropriées dans une soirée comme celle-là.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demande Kensei.

- « On peut difficilement les laisser seuls », répond Rose.

- « Je vais m'occuper de ramener Rangiku. »

- « Tu es sûr, Izuru ? »

- « Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai l'habitude. »

Le vice-capitaine blond se dirige vers la jeune femme qui, après plusieurs coupes de saké, a rejoint Kyoraku dans l'un des fauteuils bas, où ils ont bien du mal à se tenir assis. Le voyant arrivé à sa hauteur, Rangiku se met à hurler : « IZURU ! Tu viens boire un coup avec nous ? »

- « Rangiku, je pense que tu as assez bu. Il faut rentrer maintenant. »

- « Oh lala, t'es pas drôle ! Hein Shunsui, il est pas drôle ? »

- « Nan. Pas drôle du tout. »

- « Tu vois, Izuru. Shunsui pense aussi que t'es pas drôle. Et en plus, t'es tout triste. »

- « Ran-chan, Izuru Kira est toujours triste », rétorque de suite le capitaine. Preuve qu'il lui reste un peu de lucidité.

Habitué à ces taquineries, le blond ne relève pas.

- « C'est parce qu'il a pas pu choper Momo, Shunsuiiiii ! »

- « Lui aussi, il s'est fait rembarré. Comme moi avec ma Nanao. » Le brun se met alors à pleurnicher. « Dans mes bras, mon frère d'armes. » Et Kira se retrouve avec l'homme scotché à lui jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Voyant de loin la situation tourner au vinaigre, la bande des vizards s'approche rapidement.

- « Shunsui, tu es en train d'étrangler mon vice-capitaine. »

- « Hein ? », le brun relève la tête vers Rose. « Kira et moi, on est tous les deux très, très malheureux. On s'est fait jeter comme des malpropres par l'élue de notre cœur. »

Excédé qu'on parle de lui de la sorte, le blond élève la voix : « Je ne me suis pas fait jeter, enfin ! De toute façon, je n'ai même pas pu m'approcher de Momo ! » Il se met à rougir violemment, ce d'autant plus qu'il vient de réaliser avoir lui-même reconnu sa déconfiture vis-à-vis d'Hinamori.

- « Allez Rangiku, on y va. » Avec une poigne surprenante, il aide la jeune femme à se lever.

- « Oh lala, Izuru, t'es… »

- « JE SAIS ! Je n'suis pas drôle ! », déclare le blond en la tractant vers la sortie sans ménagement.

De là où ils sont, la petite bande observe les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à ne plus les voir du tout. Rose demande alors : « Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une idée judicieuse de le coller dans les bras d'Isshin ? »

- « Oh que oui, on va bien s'amuser. »

- « Lisa-chan, ce n'est pas très gentil pour le lieutenant Kira. »

- « Neliel, tu peux me croire, l'expérience sera i-nou-bli-a-ble ! »

- « Pour qui ? Isshin va le faire tourner chèvre, ce pauvre gosse », intervient Kensei.

- « Mais si Kira est intéressé par Hinamori, cela signifie qu'il n'est pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous se tournent vers Hachigen. La voix de la sagesse vient de parler.

- « Et alors ? », demande Lisa.

La voix de la sagesse ne trouve rien à redire. Pas plus que les autres. C'est sûr maintenant, il n'y a plus d'espoir : Kira est perdu !

* * *

**Appartement du cinquième siège de la 11****ème**** division, le lendemain**

Depuis cinq minutes, Kisuke Urahara s'évertue à réveiller son jeune amant à coup de baisers papillons partout sur le visage. En vain, le brun ne réagit pas. Il continue de dormir profondément, les traits détendus comme si tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir avait été effacé. Urahara doit bien reconnaître que la fin de la soirée a été mouvementée à bien des égards.

_Début du flashback_

_Les deux hommes se font face, debout à proximité du lit. Lentement, Urahara lève la main pour la poser sur la joue d'un Yumichika tremblant de la tête au pied. C'est tellement surprenant de la part de ce jeune homme insolent et sûr de lui. L'ex-capitaine de la douzième ne peut plus ignorer son comportement étrange. _

_- « Que se passe-t-il Yumichika ? »_

_- « Rien, rien. » Les yeux sont baissés même si le ton reste ferme._

_- « Je vois bien que tu es tendu. Si tu n'es pas prêt, on n'est pas obligé d'aller plus loin, tu sais. »_

_- « Non, c'est pas ça ! » Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre, sans jamais rencontrer le regard du blond._

_- « Tu me plais Yumichika. Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_- « Toi aussi, tu me plais Kisuke. C'est pas le problème… »_

_- « Donc, il y a un problème. » Le cinquième siège reste silencieux. « Voilà ce que je te propose. Nous allons nous allonger sur ce lit, tous les deux, côte à côte, et tu pourras me parler si tu le souhaites. »_

_- « Mais, tu veux coucher avec moi, non ? »_

'_C'est donc ça', pense aussitôt Urahara. Le ton sec et le sous-entendu ne laissent plus de place au doute._

_- « Ce n'est pas seulement ton corps que je désire. Je te veux tout entier, Yumichika. Ton corps, ton âme et ton cœur. »_

_- « Je croyais… enfin, je pensais… »_

_- « Que je n'en voulais qu'à ton joli petit cul. » L'autre hoche la tête. « Je ne sais pas si je ne devrais pas me sentir insulté, là ! Je sais que parfois je peux être… »_

_- « Pervers. »_

_- « J'allais dire un peu joueur. » Yumichika pouffe de rire. « Eh bien, c'est ma fête, on dirait. Isshin me traite de pédophile et je me souviens que toi-même tu m'as comparé à Aizen. »_

_Un silence gêné s'installe entre eux._

_- « Ecoute Yumichika. Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas très sérieux, que ma soif de connaissance donne de moi l'image d'un être sans scrupule, voire manipulateur, et que, lorsqu'une personne m'attire, je suis du genre direct, quitte à passer pour un pervers », précise-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond, « mais là, je peux t'assurer que cette relation est importante à mes yeux. Je ne joue pas, Yumichika. »_

_Rassuré par ces paroles, le brun se rapproche tout près, pose ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Urahara et vient gentiment brosser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Urahara ne fait aucun geste. Il se contente d'entrouvrir un peu ses lèvres pour tester la réaction du brun. Celui-ci a en effet gardé les yeux ouverts, signe qu'il n'est peut-être pas totalement en confiance. La langue de Yumichika s'engouffre dans l'étroit passage, partant à l'exploration de cette bouche. Laissant la dominance à son compagnon, Urahara s'octroie juste le droit de glisser ses bras de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation qui grandit en lui. _

_A leur tour, les mains partent à la découverte de la peau de l'autre, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec empressement. Les corps s'étreignent, les cris sont rauques. Le plaisir monte graduellement, au son des gémissements de Yumichika qui se tortille sous les caresses buccales du blond, et des cris de plaisir quand la langue atteint un endroit plus osé encore. Le brun est désormais pantelant, les yeux emplis de luxure et les jambes outrageusement écartées. L'attente de l'étreinte finale n'aura pas été vaine. Pour le dominé, la douleur de la pénétration n'est pas suffisante face au plaisir de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre. Pour le dominant, le fait de posséder cette chair si accueillante lui donne un pouvoir incommensurable. Après plusieurs vas et viens à l'unisson, la jouissance les foudroie à peu près au même moment, comme le sentiment de s'appartenir finalement corps et âme._

_Fin du flashback._

Le brun vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Il commence par s'étirer comme un chat puis regarde son amant avec un sourire aussi éclatant que le soleil à l'extérieur.

- « Bonjour, Yumi. »

- « Bonjour toi. »

Au moment où ils s'apprêtent à s'embrasser, une tornade rose surgit dans la chambre sautant sur le lit et s'intercalant sans gêne entre eux.

- « Yumi Yumi, t'as pas vu Kenny Kenny ? Il est nulle part. »

- « YACHIRU ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

- « Bah non, Yumi Yumi. Pourquoi tu veux que je te frappe ? »

- « Pas me frapper MOI, mais la porte ! »

- « Tu veux que je frappe la porte. Mais elle m'a rien fait la porte, Yumi Yumi. »

Tandis que le brun se saisit la tête avec ses deux mains, Urahara est secoué par les rires.

- « Yachiru, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, là ? »

- « Mais tu fais rien là ! Et puis t'es réveillé, alors tu vas m'aider à trouver Kenny Kenny. »

- « Le capitaine est occupé, et il ne veut certainement pas que tu le déranges. »

- « Ah bon ? Et y fait quoi Kenny Kenny ? »

Un peu inquiet, Yumichika regarde dans la direction d'Urahara, cherchant auprès de lui un peu d'aide. Aide qui finit par venir quand ce dernier lâche tout fier de lui : « Vois-tu, Yachiru, le capitaine Zaraki joue au papa et à la maman avec Ishida-san. »

D'un côté, Yumichika affiche une mine affolée et de l'autre, la petite candide fronce les sourcils, tentant d'assimiler une à une les paroles : « Kenny Kenny, il est avec le docteur à lunettes ? »

- « C'est ça, avec le docteur à lunettes ! »

- « Chouette, Yachiru a une maman ! »

Après quelques bons sur le lit pour exprimer sa joie, elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Yumichika se tourne vers Urahara.

- « Tu es conscient des dégâts qu'elle va faire ? »

- « C'est une enfant, Yumi. »

- « Une enfant qui ne va se gêner pour appeler Ishida-san 'maman'. » Les rires du blond redoublent. « On est mort ! »

* * *

**Manoir des Kutchiki, salle à manger**

Autour de la table, plusieurs personnes sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ichigo et Chad sont arrivés il y a peu, pour rejoindre les filles, en compagnie de Grimmjow et Uryuu. Et Isshin s'est invité, au grand dam de Byakuya qui n'a qu'une hâte, c'est que tous ses gens retournent chez eux, pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa vie d'avant…

- « Finalement le plan s'est déroulé comme prévu », dit la jeune Orihime.

… et ne plus entendre parler de ce maudit plan !

- « Tu dois être content, Uryuu ? »

- « Je suis en fait soulagé. Hier soir, j'ai craint pendant un instant que ça foire. »

- « Nan, bébé, ça pouvait que marcher. L'autre brun, il est doué comme séducteur. Et surtout, l'est plus sérieux que l'barge avec son chapeau. »

- « C'est vrai. On peut dire que Shuuhei s'en est tiré comme un chef. Il a une de ses classes, ce mec », ajoute Tatsuki.

- « Ouais, Shuuhei est une vraie bombe qui s'ignore. Il est intelligent, beau comme un diable et réservé. Moi j'vous l'dis, n'importe quel homme sensé serait ravi de… » Renji s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, conscient de s'être laissé emporter par un enthousiasme un peu trop marqué.

- « Continue Renji, je t'en prie. N'importe quel homme sensé serait ravi de ? » Byakuya continue de manier ses baguettes au-dessus de son bol sans regarder son jeune compagnon, qui sue à grosses gouttes et n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche.

A ses côtés, Grimmjow est secoué par les rires. Même au petit déjeuner, il s'en paye une bonne tranche. Bon sang qu'il les aime ces guignols !

- « Avoue que tu t'en ferais bien ton quatre heure, hein petit ? », lui lance Isshin avec un énorme clin d'œil. L'imbécile heureux semble ne pas se rendre compte du rafraichissement de l'atmosphère dans la pièce. Et encore moins du regard polaire braqué sur lui. « T'as bon goût. »

- « Oui… enfin non. Je suis en couple maintenant, Kurosaki-san », précise le rouge.

- « Et alors, il y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, non ? »

Bang ! Gimmjow vient de se cogner la tête sur la table, plié en deux.

Depuis le début de cette discussion graveleuse, Ichigo regarde son père les sourcils froncés, espérant qu'il s'arrête ce lui-même de dire n'importe quoi. Mais quand le robinet aux conneries est ouvert, difficile de le refermer. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore le vieux ? »

- « Oh fils, je ne fais que taquiner, ton ami. Et puis fantasmer n'est pas tromper », conclut-il le doigt levé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya a la bouche ouverte. Il faut le comprendre aussi. Comment réagir face à autant de bêtises ? Ce crétin patenté vient de reconnaitre comme une chose des plus normales, que son Renji puisse fantasmer sur un autre homme que lui !

- « Kurosaki-san, je vous saurai gré de cesser de débiter de telles inepties sous mon toit. »

- « Serais-tu jaloux mon petit Byakuya ? »

- « Oui », affirme sèchement le brun sans se départir. « Et je ne suis pas votre petit Byakuya. »

Jeu, set et match pour le brun sous les applaudissements d'un Grimmjow des plus ravis.

* * *

**10****ème**** division**

Difficile de dire si Rangiku est à proprement parlé dessoulée quand elle arrive à la division. Pas plus convaincue que ça et d'un pas peu assuré, elle se dirige vers le bureau de son supérieur pour recevoir ses ordres. Elle toque plusieurs fois à la porte mais n'obtient aucune réponse. _'C'est bizarre, il devrait déjà être en train de remplir ses dossiers et les miens.' _

Elle pousse doucement la porte et passe la tête pour regarder discrètement à l'intérieur. « Youhou, capitaine ? » Comme il n'y a aucune trace d'Hitsugaya, elle commence à gamberger et se demander s'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose. Voilà la preuve qu'elle ne peut être complètement sobre, puisque rechercher son capitaine, c'est se retrouver avec du travail à faire, et ce n'est pas son genre. Après un temps de réflexion, elle prend la décision de se rendre chez lui.

Encore une fois, elle frappe quelques coups à la porte et attend une éventuelle réponse. Qui ne vient pas. L'idée saugrenue que son capitaine ait pu découcher effleure son esprit avant qu'elle ne l'évacue avec un sourire. Elle tente d'ouvrir la porte, et comme elle n'est pas verrouillée, elle franchit le seuil. Ce qu'elle fait n'est pas très correct, mais Rangiku est tellement curieuse. Et puis elle n'a jamais visité la maison d'Hitsugaya. C'est le moment ou jamais.

- « Capitaine ? », chuchote-t-elle. Elle ne voudrait pas le mettre en colère, dès fois qu'il serait encore endormi.

Pas de réponse. Elle continue de fureter de pièce en pièce. Puis elle s'engouffre dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres, et parvient sur le seuil d'une porte ouverte. Ce qu'elle voit, la cloue littéralement sur place. Là dans le grand lit, deux corps nus sont allongés. Toshiro Hitsugaya est couché sur Ikkaku Madarame, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine et ses jambes emmêlées à celles de l'autre homme.

N'y tenant plus, elle pousse un cri de folle : « Waouh ! Capitaine, vous êtes un homme maintenant ! »

Réveillé en sursaut, Ikkaku regarde avec un air ahuri la jeune femme. En revanche, le capitaine de la dixième retrouve naturellement son autorité : « Matsumoto, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? »

- « J'étais inquiète, capitaine. Vous n'étiez pas au bureau. »

- « Parce que tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas droit à un peu de congés pour avoir à te supporter à longueur de temps ! »

- « C'est pas gentil, capitaine ! Mais je suis tellement contente pour vous. J'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez intéressé par les hommes. J'étais même persuadée que vous en pinciez pour Momo, c'est tout dire. Vous êtes un petit cachottier, capitaine. Et toi Ikkaku, tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire. »

A cet instant précis, le capitaine Hitsugaya ressemble à une cocote minute sur le point de laisser échapper la vapeur par ses oreilles. Comment la blonde a réussi à rester vivante jusqu'ici, est un mystère pour Ikkaku, qui vient de s'allonger à nouveau les bras derrière la tête. Il laisse Hitsugaya gérer la situation.

- « MATSUMOTO ! Tire-toi de ma chambre et de ma maison. »

- « Capitaine, vous ne venez pas au bureau ? »

- « Matsumoto, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait que je prenne un jour de congé ? »

- « Hein ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Et toi Ikkaku ? »

- « Ikkaku reste avec moi et, toi, Matsumoto, tu vas bosser. »

- « C'est pas juste, capitaine. »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais capitaine. Oh lala, quand j'vais raconter ça aux autres, kyaaa ! »

Une fois qu'elle est partie, Toshiro s'allonge à nouveau dans les bras d'Ikkaku en maugréant. « Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver alors. »

- « Ouais, absorbante comme une éponge et collante comme un pot de colle. Mais elle est attachante et plutôt bien foutue. »

- « Pardon ? »

Renversant leur position avec une maîtrise parfaite, Ikkaku lui répond avec un baiser. « Jaloux ? »

- « Très. Tu as plutôt intérêt à être fidèle. »

Ikkaku déglutit légèrement face à l'air grave de son amant. Pas parce qu'il est inquiet de la tournure de sa relation avec le jeune Toshiro, mais plutôt parce que, précisément, son amant considère cette relation comme importante. Il prend un air détaché quand il demande à Hitsugaya : « Sinon, t'étais sérieux pour le jour de congé que j'vais passer avec toi ? Parce que j'étais censé retrouver Yumi et il y a mon capitaine… »

A son tour, Hitsugaya a repris le dessus. Il est assis à califourchon sur Ikkaku. « A l'heure qu'il est, ton capitaine est certainement très occupé avec Ishida-san et Yumichika probablement avec Urahara. Alors oublie-les et concentre-toi sur moi, Ikkaku. _Uniquement_ sur moi. »

* * *

**Appartement privé de Zaraki**

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand Kenpachi Zaraki daigne ouvrir les yeux. Allongé sur le ventre, le visage orienté vers la fenêtre, il lève le cou pour regarder de l'autre côté. Ryuken est assis, adossé à la tête de lit, bien réveillé et un livre à la main.

Le maître des lieux marque un temps d'arrêt. Un livre ? Qu'il ait pu dénicher un livre dans sa propre maison, voilà un truc bizarre.

Ayant senti le brun bougé, le quincy lève les yeux de sa lecture. « Bonjour. » Souriant, il se penche et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui semble étonné. « Un problème ? »

- « Nan. Juste pas l'habitude de c'genre de réveil. »

- « Je vois. » Le quincy retourne à sa lecture, la mine un peu sombre.

Pas pour longtemps car le brun s'empare du livre qu'il balance à travers la chambre puis il tire le quincy sous lui, le faisant glisser sous son corps. Zaraki est désormais bien réveillé. « Mais j'pourrais facilement m'habituer », fait-il avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qui lui traverse la tête.

Il se met à embrasser et à caresser Ryuken sans retenue. L'autre gémit tout ce qu'il peut, se disant que lui aussi pourrait bien s'habituer à ce genre de réveil exquis. Si son corps parvient à suivre la cadence, bien sûr. Pour le moment, celui-ci répond plutôt bien à en juger par le sexe bandant. Les attouchements continuent et des sons rauques commencent à se mêler aux gémissements du quincy. Quand le brun le pénètre après une préparation sommaire, Ryuken se laisse emmener par la vague de plaisir, mettant de côté la douleur. Il agrippe durement les cheveux de Zaraki, suivant le mouvement de ses coups et finit par éjaculer à gros jets entre leurs deux corps.

- « Ça t'vas comme réveil, mon beau quincy ? »

- « Oui, c'est parfait. Tu sais que tu vas devoir me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. »

- « Si y'a qu'ça pour t'faire plaisir. » Le géant se lève et le prend dans ses bras. « Maintenant, j'te tiens et j'peux en profiter. »

- « Kenpachi, on vient de le faire ! »

- « Ouais, et alors ? »

- « Tu n'es jamais rassasié ? »

- « Nan. Tu m'as voulu, petit quincy… »

- « Cesse de m'affubler de ce surnom ! »

- « Eh bien, maintenant, tu m'as, _Ryuken_. »

A peine l'eau ruisselle sur son corps que Ryuken se sent agrippé par l'arrière, au niveau des hanches. Posant ses deux mains à plat sur la paroi de la douche pour se maintenir, il ferme les yeux quand une main vient le branler, pendant que l'autre passe sous son bras et vient caresser son torse, puis pincer un téton, lui arrachant un cri. Ryuken subit encore et encore les assauts de Zaraki, sans rechigner un instant. Ces sensations qui se diffusent à travers tout son corps, jamais il ne veut plus s'en séparer. Peu lui importe la rudesse de son amant, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant. Alors il compte bien en profiter aussi longtemps que possible.

FIN

* * *

**Fini ! Je suis contente d'être venue à bout de cette fiction. Et j'avoue même être contente de moi tout court (mode autocongratulation !) J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire mon délire et que je vous retrouverai pour la suite. **


End file.
